The Rise of the Drackens
by yaoipowaa56
Summary: TRADUCTION. Harry a un héritage très inattendu. Il est devenu une créature à la fois rare et très dangereuse. Alors maintenant, il doit éviter à tout prix d'être découvert, tout en choisissant ses partenaires de vie et en faisant face à une grossesse imminente à seize ans. Avec le danger venant non seulement du ministère mais aussi des autres créatures, que doit-il faire ?
1. Bienvenue dans la vie d'un Dracken

**The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)**

 **Auteur :** StarLight Massacre

 **Traductrice :** yaoipowaa56

 **Titre :** The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)

 **Rating :** R

 **Genres :** Avertissement : Slash, violence, sang, Mpreg, créature.

 **Pairing :** À l'origine Draco/Harry/Blaise et maintenant Draco/Harry/Blaise/OMC/OMC

 **Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ; tous les droits vont à J. K. Rowling.

A l'origine, ce chapitre provenait de la fanfiction Dragon Kind de Beautiful Kaos sur fanfiction . net. Le concept du Dracken est le sien, pas le mien. Ce premier chapitre est composé des éléments du premier chapitre qu'elle a écrit avant d'abandonner son histoire et de la laisser à l'adoption, je l'ai modifié et y ai ajouté beaucoup de choses, mais le fond de l'histoire pour ce chapitre reste le sien.

* * *

 **The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)**

 **Chapitre un :** Bienvenue dans la vie d'un Dracken

Harry James Potter se réveilla lentement, langoureusement, aux premières heures de son seizième anniversaire, ne sachant pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il le découvrit rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa les changements très surprenants, inattendus et, franchement, choquants.

Encore accroché aux derniers restes de sommeil, la première chose que son esprit groggy réalisa, était que sa vue avait changée. Tout était parfaitement clair, même dans l'obscurité du petit matin. Il n'avait jamais vu avec une clarté aussi surprenante, même avec ses lunettes et maintenant, la chambre à coucher du quatre Privet Drive ressemblait à une toute nouvelle expérience pour le jeune sorcier.

Les minuscules particules de poussière qui flottaient dans l'air, les coups de peinture sur les murs de la chambre, les taches de poussière sur le tapis, il pouvait tout voir. Les couleurs, remarqua-t-il, étaient plus vibrantes et il y avait beaucoup plus dans, chaque couleur, chaque forme, chaque motif. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait autant de nuances de blanc auparavant. Sa vue était meilleure que n'importe quel humain pourrait l'espérer.

Après avoir regardé pendant vingt minutes le motif du grain de bois de sa commode usée, Harry pensa à voir quels autres changements avaient pu se produire pendant son sommeil. Espérons qu'ils étaient aussi merveilleux que sa nouvelle vision.

Après avoir écouté pendant quelques minutes le silence pour s'assurer que les Dursleys dormaient encore, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En entrant dans la pièce fraîche et carrelée, il ne put que fixer le reflet qui le regardait dans le miroir. Le garçon dans le miroir avait gagné environ 10 cm, un peu plus grand qu'il ne l'avait été lorsqu'il était allé dormir. Son visage n'était plus aussi rond, mais plus mince. Il avait les pommettes hautes, un nez mince placé soigneusement au-dessus de ses lèvres pleines. Ses yeux étaient d'un profond vert émeraude encadré par de longs cils suintants. Ses cheveux étaient en pure soie, tombant au milieu de son dos comme une cascade d'encre noire, ce qui était également très nouveau.

Les Dursleys ne remarquerait pas que ses cheveux avaient poussé de plusieurs centimètres pendant la nuit.

Son corps était encore svelte, mais il était un peu plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait été. Sa taille était tirée sous sa cage thoracique et ses hanches étaient plus grandes et plus arrondies qu'avant. Il avait de longues jambes fortes et des fesses aguicheuses. Sa peau était parfaitement lisse et sans tache. Pas une tache de rousseur ou une cicatrice n'altérait la chair d'ivoire et c'était tout nouveau aussi. Toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait eues quand il s'était endormi la nuit précédente avaient disparu… Toutes sauf une, l'éclair sur son front, et il y en avait beaucoup d'autres. Mais maintenant que les cicatrices avaient toutes disparus, et avec tous les autres changements, il était magnifique et ce n'était pas un mot qu'il aurait choisi pour se référer à lui-même auparavant.

Après avoir enlevé ses vêtements pour mieux se regarder, Harry regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. Il peinait à croire que le reflet dans le miroir était réellement lui. Il se retourna avant qu'un éclat n'attire son attention. Il regarda de plus près ; essayant de voir ce qui avait attiré son regard. Il haleta brusquement en partie sous le choc, en partie avec horreur lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui avait attiré son attention. Des écailles ! Il avait des centaines d'écailles minuscules sur sa peau !

C'étaient de petites écailles blanches, si parfaitement intégrées à sa peau pâle qu'il arrivait à peine à les voir. Après avoir regardé de plus près, il vit que les écailles étaient partout sur son corps. Elles commençaient du haut de son cou puis descendaient sur ses épaules et son dos. Elles continuaient sur ses fesses et ses jambes. Les écailles scintillaient également sur sa poitrine et son ventre, reflétant la lumière de la salle de bain.

Les écailles ne couvraient pas chaque centimètres de sa peau, mais étaient disposé de façon complexe et aléatoire. En regardant son visage, il vit qu'il y avait aussi des écailles, mais elles étaient tellement plus petites que les autres qu'il était facile de les manquer ou alors il fallait examiné la zone pour savoir qu'elles étaient là. Elles étaient sur son front, encerclant la cicatrice éclair mais ne s'en approchant pas réellement, et elles parsemaient ses pommettes, parcourant son nez comme un masque de mascarade. En regardant de plus près, Harry repéra aussi les écailles sur son menton, son cou et elles se trouvaient même sur ses oreilles ! Il avait du mal à y croire ; cela devait être un rêve étrange et réaliste.

 _«Que suis-je devenu ?» Se demanda-t-il en paniquant légèrement. «Peut-être que je suis un genre de serpent ou de lézard, peut-être un dragon ? Est-ce que j'ai des ailes ?»_

Dès qu'il eut fini cette pensée particulière, il sentit une douleur dans son dos. Il tomba à genoux et haleta aussi silencieusement que possible, pour ne pas réveiller ses proches. Il sentit un poids étrange sur ses épaules après une sensation de déchirure et un liquide chaud couler sur son dos nu.

Jetant un coup d'œil effrayé dans le miroir, il vit qu'il y avait effectivement des ailes qui sortaient de son dos, elles étaient attachées à lui par des os minces mais solides qui commençaient à la base de son cou jusqu'à ses omoplates, fusionnant avec sa cage thoracique pour soutenir les énormes ailes dans son dos. Il saignait abondamment et les ailes étaient couvertes de sang et d'une membrane muqueuse.

Les endroits sur les ailes blanches qui étaient propre et sans sang étaient recouvertes des mêmes écailles blanches que le reste de son corps, mais elles étaient plus grandes, plus faciles à voir et avaient des crêtes qui pouvaient être ressenties là où les écailles sur son visage et son corps étaient complètement lisse au toucher. Harry regarda avec admiration les beaux appendices qu'il venait d'acquérir. Elles étaient presque aussi grandes que lui. Il les fléchit soigneusement, expérimentalement, voulant s'habituer à leur sensation. Il les étendit aussi loin que possible, en tenant compte des appareils de salle de bains et du luminaire au-dessus de lui. Il estima que son envergure était probablement de 3 mètres.

 _«Je me demande si je peux voler avec. Ce serait tellement mieux que de voler sur un balai. Je me demande si je peux les faire partir aussi facilement qu'elles sont arrivés.»_

En une pensée, et un léger tressautement des muscles de son dos, les ailes se retirèrent immédiatement dans son dos. Heureusement, sans lui faire aussi mal qu'à leur apparition.

 _«Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre avant que les Dursley ne se lèvent. Je ne veux vraiment pas parler avec eux maintenant. Je veux juste préparer mes affaires.»_ Pensa Harry en se redressant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. _«Merci Merlin, je n'ai pas besoin de passer une autre nuit dans cette maison. De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été renvoyé ici. Voldemort n'existe plus maintenant et les Mangemorts sont tous à Azkaban. Eh bien, la majeure parti d'entre eux et je serais autant en sécurité au Chaudron Baveur.»_

De retour dans sa chambre, habillé à nouveau dans ses vêtements trop grands, Harry décida de faire une auto-recherche. Il voulait savoir quelle sorte de créature il était devenu. Donc, en sortant tous ses livres sur les créatures magiques, il les feuilleta jusqu'à ce que finalement dans le dernier et le plus épais des livres, celui qu'Hagrid lui avait donné l'année précédente comme cadeau d'anniversaire, il trouva un petit extrait de son héritage.

 _Drackens (Ou Genre de Dragon.)_

 _Les Drackens sont une race rare de créature magique. On pense qu'ils sont presque éteints, le nombre de populations de créatures diminue de manière significative car les Drackens choisissent de se reproduire davantage avec des humains pour éviter d'être détectés, entraînant la dilution de leur lignée et son extinction._

 _L'extinction de la population de Dracken peut également être attribuée aux sorciers, qui chassent les Drackens pour leur sang, leurs organes et leurs écailles, qui est utile pour certaines potions, rituels et sorts._

 _Les Drackens sont considérés comme des créatures des ténèbres depuis les années 1850 par les ministères de la magie britanniques, américains, asiatiques et européens et ont donc été considérés comme une dangereuse menace pour la société civilisée._

 _Il y aurait moins de cent Drackens vivants dans le monde, mais il est difficile de savoir si ce nombre est exact, car les Drackens sont devenus habiles pour dissimuler leurs caractéristiques, facilitant ainsi leur intégration avec des êtres humains._

 _«Intéressant. Je me demande s'il y a des Drackens à Poudlard. Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul. Mais encore une fois il y en a si peu dans le monde entier… » Harry secoua ces pensées morbides et retourna au livre._

 _Il y a deux sortes de Drackens. Le Dracken dominant et le Dracken soumis. Ou le Dracken Alpha et le Dracken Beta._

 _Les Drackens Dominant, ou les Drackens Alpha, comme certaines sociétés les appelles, sont à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent des hommes. Il n'y a eu que deux cas signalés et prouvés de Dracken femelle dominant. Les dominants sont toujours beaucoup plus gros et plus vicieux que leurs homologues soumis. C'est pour protéger leur soumis et toute progéniture qu'ils pourraient avoir._

 _Les Drackens dominants sont très possessifs de ce qu'ils estiment être les leurs et sont très territoriaux, probablement en raison du sang de dragon dans leurs veines. Un Dracken dominant sera encore plus vicieux et plus dangereux quand son soumis sera en chaleur, enceinte ou en train de nidifier. Toute menace sur son soumis ou sa progéniture sera éliminé aussi rapidement que possible._

 _Les Drackens dominants semblent être froids et cruels. Ce n'est qu'avec leur soumis et leur petit qu'ils feront preuve de tendresse. Mais même dans ce cas, le côté sombre des Dracken se manifestera par un Dracken dominant un peu rude, ignorant sa propre force._

 _Un Dracken dominant punira son soumis s'il sent que le soumis a mal agi, bien qu'il ne causera jamais de tort permanent à son soumis car un Dracken, comme ses homologues dragon, est une créature très vaine et orgueilleuse et une belle volonté de soumission est une source de grande fierté pour un dominant._

 _L'homologue du dominant est le Dracken Soumis, ou le Dracken Beta, qui sont typiquement des femmes, bien qu'il y ait eu plusieurs Drackens mâles soumis ; aucun n'a été vérifiée car leurs partenaires dominants les ont toujours cachés avant que la vérification ne puisse avoir lieu._

 _Les drackens mâles soumis, comme les femelles dominantes, sont exceptionnellement rares. La rumeur veut que les mâles soumis soient parfaitement capables de porter et de donner naissance, mais on suppose que cela n'est possible que si le Dracken soumis se reproduit avec un Dracken dominant car il a été testé et vérifié que la copulation avec un humain mâle bloque le cycle de reproduction naturel du Drackens soumis, ce qui fait que les Dracken deviennent stériles et incapables de concevoir un enfant. Ce n'est cependant pas le cas des Dracken dominants, qui sont tout à fait capables de se reproduire avec une femme humaine ou un homme humain, s'il le souhaite. Le mâle soumis et la femme dominante sont des anomalies et, sans preuve supplémentaire, nous ne pouvons pas séparer les faits de la fiction pour savoir si les mâles soumis peuvent se reproduire avec les humains comme leurs homologues masculins dominants ou si les femelles dominantes deviennent stériles quand elles se reproduisent avec un humain comme leurs homologues féminines soumises._

 _Bien que les Dracken soumis soient plus petits que leurs homologues dominants, ils peuvent être tout aussi dangereux s'ils sont provoqués, près de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des décès documentés causés par un Dracken soumis était que leur progéniture était menacé. Un soumis va rarement tuer pour son dominant car, exactement comme ses ancêtres dragon, le mâle dominant est censé prendre soin de lui et de sa famille, c'est au soumis de protéger sa progéniture et non pas son dominant._

 _Un soumis peut, dans certains cas, avoir plus d'un partenaire dominant. Un Dracken soumis et très puissant, a besoin de plus d'un dominant pour qu'il puisse se reproduire ; On ne sait pas trop pourquoi, les Dracken étant si peu nombreux que presque tous se cachent pour des raisons de sécurité._

 _Les Drackens dominants et soumis sont robustes, polyvalent et difficiles à tuer. En raison de leur peau dure, la plupart des sorts n'affectent pas les Dracken et leurs écailles sont très réfléchissantes, ce qui permet aux sorts de rebondir. La seule exception est le sort, Avada Kedavra._

 _Les Drackens seraient également allergiques à l'eau salée, ce qui, avec une exposition prolongée, peut irriter et enflammer la peau d'un Dracken. Bien que l'allergie ne soit pas mortelle, elle peut causer de sérieux dommages, y compris : Les démangeaisons, les brûlures, les furoncles et le contact avec les yeux d'un Dracken pendant une période prolongée peut causer la cécité._

 _Les caractéristiques et l'aspect d'un Dracken incluent :_

 _Les Écailles :_

 _Les Drackens dominants ont des écailles couvrant environ cinquante à soixante pour cent de leur corps, à l'exception de leurs ailes qui sont entièrement recouvertes d'écailles à distantes de deux centimètres des unes des autres. Un dominant aura des écailles colorées plus foncées allant du noir au rouge foncé, du bleu, du vert et du violet etc._

 _Les Drackens soumis ont des écailles couvrant environ soixante quinze à quatre-vingts pour cent de leur corps. Les ailes d'un Dracken soumis sont également entièrement recouvertes d'écailles à distances égales des unes des autres, mais le Dracken soumis diffère du dominant parce que les écailles d'un Dracken soumis commenceront par être blanches et changeront avec le temps pour ressembler à la couleur de leur dominant._

 _Les Ailes :_

 _Les ailes d'un Dracken dominant sont grandes et puissantes, un peu comme le Dracken dominant lui-même. Les ailes peuvent atteindre 7 mètres de longueur, selon son âge, sa taille, son poids (et / ou sa puissance). Les dominants afficheront leurs ailes pour un partenaire potentiel. Plus les ailes sont grandes, plus elles seront impressionnantes pour un soumis._

 _Les ailes d'un Dracken soumis ne sont pas aussi grandes que leur homologue dominant, s'étendant à environ 4 mètres tout au plus. Cela est probablement dû au fait que le Dracken soumis est plus petit et plus léger qu'un dominant et que le soumis n'a pas besoin de ses ailes pour attirer un partenaire dominant._

 _Les Drackens, qu'ils soient dominants ou soumis, peuvent utiliser leurs ailes pour voler et peuvent parcourir de longues distances et de grandes hauteurs sans avoir besoin de s'arrêter pour se reposer ou à s'inquiéter du mal d'altitude._

 _Les crocs / Les griffes :_

 _Les Drackens, qu'ils soient dominants ou soumis, ont des crocs et des griffes, bien qu'ils soient beaucoup plus gros sur les Dracken dominants. Les crocs et les griffes sont généralement gardés sous enveloppe jusqu'au moment où ils sont nécessaires pour tuer, chasser ou protéger. Les deux sont grands et mortels, mais les griffes d'un Dracken soumis sont très acides. Cet acide est sécrété dans les ongles et peut recouvrir les griffes en quelques secondes; L'acide est si corrosif qu'il suffit de quelques coups pour créer un trou de taille moyenne dans un corps humain._

 _Le cycle de reproduction :_

 _Les Drackens soumis sont en chaleurs plusieurs fois par an, mais malgré cela, on pense qu'il n'y a que deux périodes au cours d'une même année où un Dracken peut se reproduire._

 _Les cycles de reproduction varient selon chaque soumis, mais le moment le plus commun pour qu'un Dracken tombe enceinte est l'hiver. La durée moyenne des chaleurs d'un Dracken soumis est de dix jours au cours desquels un Dracken dominant s'accouplera avec son soumis presque continuellement pour assurer le plus grand nombre possible de descendants. Ni le dominant ni le soumis ne se nourriront pendant cette période d'accouplement continu._

 _La grossesse :_

 _La période de gestation d'un Dracken soumis est d'environ sept mois. Pendant ce temps, le Dracken dominant protégera tellement son soumis qu'il ne le quitteras très rarement hors de sa vue et qu'il ne laissera personne s'en approcher, pas même les membres de sa famille. La seule exception à cette règle est que le Dracken soumis ait plus d'un partenaire dominant, auquel cas seul l'autre Dracken sera autorisé à s'en approcher._

 _On estime que pour garder la progéniture en bonne santé et en pleine croissance, les Drackens dominants devront partager leurs fluides avec leur soumis. Il fera cela en embrassant son compagnon pour partager sa salive, en le touchant pour partager sa sueur, en éjaculant dans son compagnon pour donner son sperme et en donnant son sang à son compagnon et à son enfant._

 _Les symptômes de la grossesse d'un Dracken incluent ; Nausées, irritabilité, vertiges, sensibilité au froid, envie de viande crue et explosions magiques accidentelles. À l'approche de la naissance, le Dracken soumis ressentira le besoin d'aller dans des lieux hauts et sombres. Une fois que le soumis trouve / fait un «nid» approprié, il restera là jusqu'à la naissance._

 _La naissance :_

 _Un Dracken soumis accouchera seul. Les dominants ne seront autorisés à entrer dans le nid qu'une fois la naissance terminée. Un soumis donnera naissance entre un et huit progénitures ou «poussins» comme ils ont été étiquetés par le ministère. Une fois la naissance terminée et la nouvelle mère ayant nourri les poussins, le père sera autorisé à entrer dans le nid. Les poussins vont se nourrir pendant douze semaines avant de devenir suffisamment matures pour être sevrés si la Mère le souhaite._

Harry ferma le livre après avoir lu la petite section à plusieurs reprises. Il déglutit lourdement et posa le livre de ses mains tremblantes. Il avait maintenant tellement de questions et absolument aucun moyen de trouver les réponses et personne avec qui il pouvait en parler.

 _«Je suis un Dracken soumis.»_ Pensa-t-il de façon détaché, voulant que ses mains restent immobiles alors qu'elles tremblaient continuellement. _«Je vais avoir un Dracken dominant en tant que compagnon ; On s'attend à ce que je donne naissance à un jeune Dracken.»_

Harry respira uniformément et profondément pour dissiper la vague de panique qui le faisait hyperventiler. Il s'était endormi en tant qu'humain ; il s'était réveillé en tant que Dracken soumis. Un mâle Dracken, soumis, qui était considéré comme une simple légende et pas vraiment réel.

 _«Ça va. Je peux gérer ça. Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça.»_ Il se coachait, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa fenêtre pour regarder le monde dans la lumière du petit matin.

 _«Je pense que je pourrais aimer être un Dracken. Bien sûr, je ne pourrai jamais dire à personne ce que je suis. Il n'y a personne en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour annoncer quelque chose d'aussi changeant. Sauf peut-être Remus. Les Drackens et les loups-garous s'entendent-ils ou sont-ils comme les loups-garous et les vampires ? Ils doivent s'entendre, après tout, Remus était ami avec maman et papa et ils devaient être des Drackens pour m'avoir conçu. Je me demande si quelqu'un savait qu'ils étaient des Drackens. Probablement pas. Eh bien, si mes parents ne l'ont pas dit à Remus, alors peut-être que je ne devrais rien dire.»_

Harry soupira à l'idée de rien dire à Remus, l'homme qui avait été son rocher ces derniers mois après la mort de Sirius. Pensant à Sirius, Harry se demanda si son parrain savait que sa maman et son papa étaient des Drackens. Sirius était son parrain pour l'amour de merde ! Il avait été le meilleur ami de son père et la transformation en Dracken devait avoir eu lieu quand ses parents avaient seize ans, sûrement quelqu'un aussi proche de son père aurait remarqué les changements ? Cela lui fit penser à ses parents qui sortaient ensemble ; ils n'avaient pas commencé avant l'âge de dix-sept ans, mais si les gènes de Dracken étaient sortis à seize ans, que s'était-il passé pendant cette année sabbatique ? Ils avaient été à l'école ensemble ; Sirius avait dit que son père était tombé amoureux de sa maman dès qu'il l'avait vue, alors pourquoi leur avait-il fallu un an après leur héritage. Cela serait étonnant qu'il le sache maintenant.

En pensant à ses parents, il pensa à lui-même. Il n'aimait personne, il n'était tombé amoureux de personne à première vue, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'explorer sexuellement quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de pratiquer quoi que ce soit. Et si son dominant ne l'aimait pas ? La section qu'il avait lue n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais cela expliquait pourquoi il ne lorgnait pas sur des filles comme Ron et cela expliquait probablement pourquoi il n'avait pas bavé sur Fleur en quatrième année comme tous les autres garçons.

 _«Je suppose que cela explique pourquoi je ne m'intéresse pas du tout aux femmes, je ne suis pas censée en avoir une. Un homme serait capable de mieux me protéger quand même. Et s'il est fort et puissant, il peut m'aider à protéger nos enfants. Mon compagnon devra être puissant et beau. Un compagnon fort me donnera des enfants plus forts.»_

La pensée le fit ronronner profondément de joie avant qu'Harry ne revienne à ses sens et s'éloigne de la fenêtre. D'où venait ce train de pensées ? Des bébés à seize ans ?! Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours.

 _«Détends-toi. Détends-toi et calme-toi.»_ Harry se calma, enroulant ses bras autour de lui pour se réconforter. _«C'est ton instinct naturel. La population de Dracken diminue ; tes instincts vont te crier d'avoir des enfants pour augmenter le nombre de la population. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. S'y opposer n'apportera que plus de douleur et j'ai eu assez souffert pour toute une vie. Abandonne-toi et sois heureux. Cela pourrait bien se terminer, attends et regarde.»_

Harry soupira encore. Il était fatigué de se battre, il en avait marre de souffrir. Il voulait être heureux. Il voulait qu'un homme fort et puissant l'aime et il voulait absolument des enfants à aimer, à protéger et prendre soin d'eux. Il aurait une famille, une vraie famille à part entière. Les enfants devraient compter sur lui, dépendrait de lui et l'aimerait et il aurait aussi un compagnon pour le protéger, l'aimer et le soigner. Il en avait besoin et il remercia ses parents d'être des Drackens afin qu'il puisse avoir cette chance de bonheur.

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et remit le livre dans sa malle avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ne pouvait laisser personne d'autre que son compagnon le voir sous sa vraie forme ; il devrait s'exercer à contrôler son apparence.

Il enleva d'abord sa chemise et voulu que ses ailes apparaissent. Le processus était moins douloureux cette fois-ci, mais les ailes étaient toujours accompagnées de sang et Harry prit le temps de nettoyer ses ailes et de caresser ses écailles. Il trembla et se laissa aller, toucher ses ailes était mille fois plus agréable que ses caresses en solitaire.

Se calmant et décidant de ne plus toucher à ses ailes de cette façon, Harry se concentra pour faire apparaître ses griffes et ses crocs. Il lui fallu un peu plus de concentration et de volonté pour les faire apparaître tous les deux en même temps, mais il réussit. Ses griffes étaient longues de deux centimètres et étaient tranchantes. Il se demanda combien d'acide il pouvait produire, mais même avec la meilleur volonté du monde il n'arriva pas à faire venir l'acide, Harry comprit qu'il devait être en danger pour que l'acide soit sécrété. En passant légèrement ses griffes sur son couvre-lit, il le détruisit en morceau, ses griffes pourraient déchirer la chair comme un couteau chaud dans du beurre.

Ses crocs étaient aussi pointus, mais pas aussi longs que ses griffes, ils étaient quatre, deux en haut et deux en bas. Les crocs supérieurs reposaient confortablement sur sa lèvre inférieure sans la percer lorsque sa bouche était fermée.

Ensuite, Harry se concentra pour les faire disparaître. D'abord ses crocs et ses griffes, puis les belles ailes blanches, puis finalement il utilisa toute sa concentration pour cacher ses écailles ; Cela provoqua une réaction imprévue sur ses cheveux qui redevint désordonnée comme à l'habitude. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Harry se regarda dans le reflet de la fenêtre, il était redevenu le même que lorsqu'il était allé dormir la veille.

La seule chose qu'Harry n'enleva pas était sa nouvelle vue, il était bigleux depuis tant d'années et maintenant qu'il avait la liberté de ne plus utiliser de lunettes, il n'allait pas enlever ce changement. Si quelqu'un le lui demandait, il leur dirait simplement qu'il avait subi une chirurgie des yeux au laser pendant l'été, mais il doutait que quiconque le remarque, personne n'avait jamais vu la cicatrice. Pas même Ron ou Hermione apparemment.

De tout l'été, personne ne lui avait écrit pendant qu'il se trouvait ici au numéro quatre. Non pas qu'il s'y attendait, pas après sa dispute avec Ron lors de la dernière période scolaire. Hermione, ne voulant pas compromettre sa nouvelle relation avec le rouquin, n'avait pas non plus pris contact avec Harry. Il était certain qu'il finirait par surmonter leurs idioties, mais il n'était pas sûr de leur pardonner cette fois. Hermione peut-être, parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui tournait le dos, mais Ron ? Comment pouvait-il rester ami avec quelqu'un qui lui tournait le dos encore et encore ?

* * *

On l'emmena à Grimmauld Place, le seul endroit qu'Harry ne voulait pas revoir. Les souvenirs et la douleur étaient si forte qu'il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas d'appétit pour la cuisine de Mrs Weasley, ce qui la rendait encore plus inquiète et plus agitée, et il découvrit qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit. Bien que cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'il partageait encore une chambre avec Ron, qui ne lui avait pas dit un mot de tout l'été et lui avait adressé à peine quelques regards sombres et moqueurs.

Harry s'éloignait de lui-même quand que Ron et Hermione murmuraient ensemble et s'embrassaient dans les coins sombres de Grimmauld Place.

Il entendit les adultes s'inquiéter pour lui, des commentaires moins polis disant qu'il était dérangé après la mort de Sirius, certains disant qu'il n'avait jamais été sain d'esprit, qu'il était antisocial, de mauvaise humeur et maussade. Il souriait toujours quand Remus et l'aîné Weasley le défendaient violemment et un membre de l'Ordre avait même fui la maison avec une casserole sur la tête après avoir poussé Mme Weasley dans ses retranchements.

Il assura à tous ceux qui lui demandaient comment il allait qu'il allait bien, et vraiment il allait bien. Il n'aimait pas trop être de nouveau à Grimmauld Place, mais il se battait surtout avec ses propres pensées de Dracken. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour les Drackens dominants, il faisait des cauchemars à propos de sa grossesse en tant qu'homme et il paniquait parfois à l'idée d'être une créature, mais il allait vraiment bien, il se sentait libéré, libre. Harry supposait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les ailes attachées dans son dos, il aimait voler, la sensation merveilleuse et libératrice du vent dans ses cheveux, savoir qu'il pouvait monter et s'envoler quand il le voulait, ça le détendait, soulageait la tension dans ses épaules, le calmait, mais personne ne le croyait.

Ginny resta près de lui, tout comme Fred et George, le faisant rire, sourire et sortir de sa coquille, ce qui soulagea quelques peu les adultes alors qu'ils le regardaient jouer dans la cuisine avec Ginny, se baissant sous la table, se faufilant autour des chaises et renversant les gens. Fred et George se joignirent à eux et même Charlie oublia qu'il était un adulte car il poursuivait Fred. Bien que Charlie n'y soit allé que pour Fred, Harry pensa que peut-être il ne jouait pas avec eux mais essayait plutôt d'assassiner son frère. La partie s'arrêta seulement lorsque le dîner fut prêt et qu'Harry mangea un minimum, mais néanmoins plus que ce qu'il avait manger jusqu'à présent à Grimmauld Place, ce qui rendit Mme Weasley bien plus heureuse.

Il ne se passa pas grand chose en Août, Harry rattrapa les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu faire chez les Dursley avec l'aide de Remus et Bill. Il s'essoufflait un peu, jouait à des jeux idiots avec Ginny et aidait Fred et George avec leurs blagues créatives tout en évitant Ron et Hermione comme la peste, plusieurs fois, Hermione avait voulu lui parler, mais Ron captait son intérêt aussitôt ou Harry s'éloignait avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Il ne voulait pas leur parler.

Quand le matin du mois de septembre arriva, Harry était assis dans la cuisine à attendre que tout le monde soit prêt pour partir à la gare de Kings Cross, puis à Poudlard. Il avait tout emballé et était prêt depuis des jours car il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de vider sa malle juste pour la refaire quelques semaines plus tard.

 _«Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?»_ Lui demanda doucement Remus en s'asseyant avec lui dans la cuisine et en écoutant le troupeau d'éléphants qui montaient et descendaient les escaliers, Walburga Black criant de toutes ses forces au sujet des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres.

 _«Je me sens bien. Un peu excité, mais ça ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'étais plus jeune.»_ répondit Harry calmement.

Remus le regarda étrangement. _«Tu sembles être à la fois devenu plus enfantin et plus mature cet été. Tu as joué à ces jeux puérils avec Ginny pour l'empêcher de t'embêter, mais tu sembles être devenu un adulte avant l'heure.»_

Harry sourit en regardant Remus, son seul père en vie. Plusieurs fois au cours du mois, il avait voulu parler de son héritage de Dracken à Remus, mais à chaque fois, il s'était mis en sourdine. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? Que faire si Remus réagissait mal et le disait à tout le monde et qu'il devenait un hors-la-loi ? Où irait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

 _«HARRY ! REMUS ! NOUS DEVONS Y ALLER !»_ Cria Mme Weasley du couloir, sa voix était encore plus forte que Walburga Black.

Harry se leva brusquement et serra fortement Remus dans ses bras, le loup-garou, le retenait aussi fermement que lui.

 _«Allez, mon petit. Tu es sûr que tu es prêt à partir ?»_

Harry hocha la tête. _«Tout est prêt, j'ai mes nouveaux livres et mes fournitures scolaires et je suis sûr d'avoir emballé mes chaussettes et mes boxer, allons-y. J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici.»_

Remus le regarda tristement, comprenant de quoi il parlait. C'était difficile pour lui aussi d'être là, où il avait de bons souvenirs d'un Sirius adulte avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau tué. Il était resté principalement pour Harry, pour au moins dire au revoir à son vieil ami, car il n'avait pas eu la chance de le faire avant sa mort.

 _«Hedwige est-elle en route pour Poudlard ?»_ Demanda-t-il en voyant Harry se balader avec une cage à hibou vide.

 _«Oui, je l'ai laissée partir hier pour qu'elle m'attende.»_

 _«Très bien alors, allons-y avant que Molly ne crie de nouveau.»_

Harry sourit en réclamant un nouveau câlin avant de se diriger vers le couloir où Mme Weasley se trouvait avec une troupe de gens et de malles.

 _"Comment allons-nous nous rendre sur le quai ?"_ Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

 _"Les voitures du ministère."_ Lui répondit M. Weasley à travers le vacarme.

Alors qu'il atteignit le trottoir et les voitures vert foncé sur la route, Harry soupira mais monta dans la voiture qui ne contenait pas Ron et Hermione, même s'il se retrouvait dans la voiture «adulte», cela signifiait au moins qu'il avait un peu plus de temps avec Remus.

* * *

Onze heures plus tard, un Harry fatigué et très affamé s'assit à la table des Griffondors dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit en fin de table, ne souhaitant pas s'asseoir près de ses amis. Ex-amis, se rappela-t-il amèrement. Il y eut quelques regards curieux de ses camarades de classe mais les ignora. Ce n'était pas leur affaire de toute façon.

Le hall se tut quand le professeur McGonagall sortit le choixpeau magique. Le vieux choixpeau chantait son chant habituel, mais donnait aussi un message crypté sur les maisons rivales bientôt unies. Les nouveaux premiers années étaient envoyés dans leurs maisons, le dernier élève, un petit garçon blond, pris place à la table de Serdaigle et finalement, après que le directeur ait fait ses annonces habituelles, ils étaient libres de manger.

Harry devait faire très attention à ne pas empiler dans son assiette uniquement de la viande car dans le passé, il mangeait principalement des fruits et des légumes en raison de son régime presque inexistant chez les Dursley, il avait constaté que les fruits et légumes soulageait mieux son estomac que la viande, mais dernièrement il avait envie de plus en plus de viande, depuis son anniversaire et son héritage en réalité, cela devait faire partie du Dracken.

Plus sa viande était sanglante, mieux c'était, alors il plaça un grand morceau de steak bleu dans son assiette avec des légumes et des frites. Une fois ou deux, Harry se prit à penser à quel point ce serait délicieux de mordre dans quelque chose de frais et coulant. La pensée le fit frémir et ce n'était pas de dégoût.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de prendre une bouchée de son steak, il eut soudain conscience d'une paire d'yeux qui le fixait dans son dos. Regardant discrètement autour de lui, il ne trouva personne jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers la table d'honneur. C'était Snape. Bien sûr que c'était Snape. Les yeux noirs du professeur de potions le pénétraient. Harry n'arrivait pas à discerner ce que ce regard voulait dire ni ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un tel regard. Il était ici depuis seulement une heure.

Harry croisa les yeux de l'homme avant de les abaisser rapidement, son nouvel instinct lui disant que sans un compagnon dominant pour le protéger, il était imprudent de se battre avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lui nuire. Jetant un regard prudent à l'homme qui se trouvait sous ses cils, il vit les yeux suspicieux de Snape sur lui.

Harry détourna les yeux et garda la tête baissée pendant le reste du dîner. Il ne pouvait permettre à personne, surtout pas à Snape, de découvrir son secret.

Un parfum délicat atteignit son nez et tout à coup son corps se mit à trembler et il frissona, ses écailles essayaient d'apparaître. Il repoussa impitoyablement ce sentiment. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser apparaître, pas maintenant, pas devant tout le corps étudiant. Cela ne ferait que provoquer un véritable désastre… et s'il avait bien lu cet extrait, cela pourrait même causer sa mort.

Le dessert était passé et le directeur avait finalement envoyé les enfants au lit. Harry attendit que la salle se vide un peu avant de monter à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois entré dans son dortoir, il ignora Ron, dit bonsoir à Seamus, Dean et Neville, avant de tirer sur ses tentures de se déshabiller et de grimper dans son lit. Bien qu'il craignait que Snape découvre son secret, il s'endormit presque instantanément.

* * *

Ça faisait à peine deux semaines et ce léger parfum le rendait fou ! C'était constamment autour de lui, comme si cela émanait du château. Cela le conduisait au bord de la destruction et il se battait toutes les heures contre lui-même pour forcer son côté Dracken à rester sous clef. Bien sûr, personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué, mais Harry considérait cela comme une bénédiction, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant était une autre série d'articles dans les journaux sur son état de folie et d'instabilité après avoir vaincu Voldemort il y a plusieurs mois.

Snape l'observait aussi sans relâche. L'homme était absolument inébranlable. Peu importe combien Harry essayait d'agir de manière invisible ou de détourner son attention sur quelque chose d'autre, ces yeux étaient toujours là, le regardant de près. Snape pensait certainement qu'il était prêt à faire quelque chose de douteux et comme Harry était sans cesse nerveux, il était peu probable qu'il s'arrête, mais Harry était tellement inquiet que Snape découvre qu'il était un Dracken qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, il avait besoin d'un dominant, il ne pouvait pas affronter Snape à lui seul, pas maintenant qu'il avait un héritage de soumis, pas quand il se concentrait autant pour s'assurer que ses écailles et ses ailes n'apparaissaient pas en plein jour de classe.

* * *

C'était la nuit d'Halloween et Harry n'avait aucun intérêt à assister à la fête. Au lieu de cela, il profitait pleinement du fait que tout le monde était présent à la fête pour laisser son Dracken sortir pour la première fois en deux mois.

Il était au fond de la forêt interdite, la lune, même si elle n'était pas complètement pleine, était très brillante ce soir et éclairait le jeune Dracken qui se frayait un chemin à travers les broussailles. Non pas qu'il ait eu besoin de la lumière, en tant que Dracken, il avait une excellente vision nocturne, mais la lune était si grande et si belle ce soir, qu'Harry était heureux d'être là pour voir le ciel éclairer.

Après avoir marché régulièrement pendant plus de trente minutes, Harry en déduisit qu'il était suffisamment éloigné de l'école et appela son aspect de Dracken. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en était capable et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le faire, il sentait le bonheur instantané de se laisser aller. Ses cheveux, ses écailles, ses ailes, ses griffes et ses crocs firent leur apparition. Les écailles blanches qui couvraient ses ailes et se développaient en plaques sur son visage, son cou et ses mains brillaient faiblement au clair de lune. C'était un beau spectacle à voir, bien que personne n'était là pour le voir.

Maintenant qu'il était soulagé de laisser apparaître son apparence de Dracken, il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait faire depuis trois mois, goûter de la viande crue.

En ouvrant ses nouveaux sens, il écouta un mouvement spécifique. Il pouvait entendre des écureuils dans leurs nids, des chouettes chassant leurs petits déjeuners, des lapins grignotant des trèfles, des souris se précipitant dans les sous-bois, puis il entendit ce qu'il cherchait, un sabot marchant sur le sol feuillu.

À environ trente mètres devant lui, il y avait quatre cerfs. En un instant, Harry partit, courant à la vitesse de l'éclair et avant que quelque qu'on ne l'aperçoive, il avait enfoncé ses crocs dans la veine jugulaire d'une petite biche. Il n'était pas fort ou assez expérimenté pour attraper un cerf ; il laisserait ça à son compagnon dominant.

Les trois cerfs restants avaient disparus, s'enfouissant dans la forêt. La biche sur laquel Harry s'était jeté donna un coup de pied pour essayer de se libérer et il lui coupa rapidement le cou avec ses griffes, la faisant taire pour de bon.

Le goût du sang était enivrant et Harry pouvait difficilement se retenir de gémir à haute voix. En utilisant ses griffes et ses crocs, il arracha des morceaux de chairs encore chaude et les dévora. C'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il ait jamais mangée et il n'en avait pas assez. Il s'accroupit et plongea dans la peau avec ses crocs et ses griffes pour atteindre la tendre viande.

Au milieu de son repas, Harry se calma. Il pencha la tête, écoutant, ignorant les gouttes de sang coulant de son menton à son cou alors qu'il essayait de découvrir ce qui l'avait dérangé. Il y avait quelque chose là-bas. Sa tête se leva brusquement à gauche et il grogna de manière menaçante.

Le grognement qui lui répondit était un grondement profond qui le secoua. Harry recula. La silhouette qui sortait du tas d'arbres au bord de la clairière dans laquelle il avait choisi de manger était grande et mince, mais ce n'était pas ce qui troublait Harry. Non, c'était un Dracken dominant. La première chose qu'Harry remarqua à propos du Dominant était ses ailes. Elles faisaient au moins 6 mètres et cachait facilement les siennes, qu'il resserra autour de lui, pour se protéger.

La seconde chose qu'Harry remarqua était l'homme lui-même. Il était grand d'environ 1 mètre 90 et était très musclé pour un corps aussi mince ; il ne portait pas de chemise. Des écailles faites dans une obsidienne sans fond et une profonde améthyste étaient éparpillées sur les ailes de l'homme, des écailles couleur olive se trouvait sur sa peau nue et bronzée qu'Harry pouvait à peine distinguer. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme ses écailles coupés en morceaux qui ne faisait que couvrir ses oreilles. Son visage était lisse et fort, anguleux et exotique. Ses yeux indigo bridés étaient froids et durs, mais remplis de luxure alors qu'ils dévoraient la peau d'Harry autant que possible, s'attardant sur son visage et surtout sur son cou.

Cet homme essouffla les poumons d'Harry, prit l'oxygène de l'air tout autour de lui et alors qu'Harry prenait une inspiration profonde et tremblante, le Dracken en face de lui fit un geste.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	2. Des nouvelles perspectives

**The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)**

 **Auteur :** StarLight Massacre

 **Traductrice :** yaoipowaa56

 **Titre :** The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)

 **Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ; tous les droits vont à J. K. Rowling.

 **Chapitre précédent :**

 _La seconde chose qu'Harry remarqua était l'homme lui-même. Il était grand d'environ 1 mètre 90 et était très musclé pour un corps aussi mince ; il ne portait pas de chemise. Des écailles faites dans une obsidienne sans fond et une profonde améthyste étaient éparpillées sur les ailes de l'homme, des écailles couleur olive se trouvait sur sa peau nue et bronzée qu'Harry pouvait à peine distinguer. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme ses écailles coupés en morceaux qui ne faisait que couvrir ses oreilles. Son visage était lisse et fort, anguleux et exotique. Ses yeux indigo bridés étaient froids et durs, mais remplis de luxure alors qu'ils dévoraient la peau d'Harry autant que possible, s'attardant sur son visage et surtout sur son cou._

 _Cet homme coupa le souffle d'Harry, prit l'oxygène de l'air tout autour de lui et alors qu'Harry prenait une inspiration profonde et tremblante, le Dracken en face de lui fit un geste._

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : Des nouvelles perspectives**

Harry bougea instinctivement alors qu'il se jetait sur le côté pour éviter le Dracken qui lui avaient sauté dessus. Il continua à bouger et il esquiva les arbres et les buissons avec une grâce presque féline. Il pouvait entendre l'autre Dracken derrière lui, traversant le même sous-bois que lui, et que Dieu lui vienne en aide, mais l'autre Dracken était beaucoup plus rapide que lui.

Harry refusa de ralentir, surtout avec l'autre Dracken qui le rattrapait et grondait orageusement, il couru jusqu'à ce que ses jambes le lâche et même là, il rampa pour s'éloigner de l'homme. Il ne céderait pas docilement sans combattre.

Sa respiration était rapide et douloureuse, Harry essaya de fuir son assaillant en partant rapidement au hasard dans tous les sens, mais le Dracken qui le suivait bougeait en même temps que lui et Harry soupçonnait au fond de lui que l'autre Dracken jouait avec lui, qu'il appréciait de le chasser à travers la forêt.

Il piqua un sprint, même si sa poitrine était déjà en feu, il se faufila au travers d'un bosquet d'arbres, se faisant fouetter le visage par de nombreuses branches dans un buisson qu'il avait piétiné. Harry trébucha et essaya de se rattraper en jetant un coup d'œil vers la gauche, évitant un gros rocher, contournant un arbre qui suintait un liquide sombre avant de sauter par-dessus une grande flaque d'eau. Harry fut soudainement attrapé par la taille en plein milieu de son saut et le poids supplémentaire l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol de la forêt. Un grognement sévère et de grosses mains se serrèrent autour de sa gorge le maintenaient immobile et silencieusement tandis que l'autre Dracken reniflait l'arrière de son cou. Le livre qu'il avait lu plusieurs fois depuis son héritage n'avait pas du tout mentionné ça !

Une langue forte et musclée léchait lentement et sensuellement la moelle épinière dans son cou et presque instantanément l'esprit d'Harry changea. Son instinct lui disait que ce Dracken n'allait pas le blesser, que s'il voulait lui faire du mal, il l'aurait mordu et non pas simplement lécher. L'autre Dracken se disputait son attention. Ce Dracken était un partenaire possible.

Harry ne savait pas si cela l'effrayait ou l'excitait, alors il opta pour les deux. Il y a trois mois, il avait découvert qu'il était un Dracken. il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir de compagnon ! C'était trop tôt.

Harry trembla de peur alors que le Dracken continuait à lécher et à laver son cou avec sa langue, le goûtant, le marquant de l'odeur de sa salive.

Était-ce ce que sa mère avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait réalisé pour la première fois que son père était aussi un Dracken et un partenaire potentiel ? L'avait-il poursuivie immédiatement ? Avait-elle été assez forte pour le retenir pendant une année entière ? Harry ne pensait pas que sa volonté soit aussi forte, pas quand la seule chose qu'il voulait dans ce monde était de se coucher sur le dos, et qu'il le lèche doucement.

Harry essaya de se retourner, il voulait regarder dans les yeux l'homme qui faisait de telles choses pécheresses à son corps, mais les mains qui s'étaient relâchées pour se reposer à la base de son cou se resserrèrent en une prise pénible.

Harry gémit et se calma une fois de plus, mais il déplaça son corps pour essayer de faire comprendre à l'autre Dracken qu'il voulait seulement se retourner.

 _«Chut mon petit, je vais m'occuper de toi. Ne bouge pas.»_ Ronronna l'autre Dracken. Sa voix était profonde et douce, comme du miel velouté. Il y avait juste un soupçon d'accent, mais il était trop léger pour qu'Harry puisse comprendre exactement duquel il s'agissait.

La langue revint pour se poser sur un endroit derrière son oreille, le corps d'Harry sursauta de surprise, excité, et un gloussement sombre s'échappa des lèvres de l'autre Dracken.

 _«Tu me rends fou depuis deux mois avec ton odeur enivrante. Je n'arrivais pas à te trouver ; quand je suivais ton odeur je tombais seulement sur des impasses ou une classe en plein cours. J'ai essayé de te renifler au moment des repas, mais tu m'évitais, Prezioso.»_

Harry secouait la tête autant qu'il le pouvait mais de longs doigts s'emmêlant dans sa tignasse aux cheveux noirs l'arrêtèrent car il les tirait sévèrement.

 _"Si, tu m'évitais. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurais-tu fui ? Je n'aime pas que l'on m'évite ou que l'on me fuit, Prezioso."_

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Prezioso voulait dire, mais il connaissait ce ton de voix. L'autre Dracken était en colère et agacé par lui. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et gémit.

 _"Oh, non, je comprends, Prezioso. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, mais tu apprendras. Tu ne t'enfuiras plus loin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête et il fut récompensé par la main dans ses cheveux se relâchant et massant son cuir chevelu. C'était incroyable.

 _«Je peux te regarder ?»_ Demanda Harry courageusement, cachant sa peur et renforçant sa voix pour que ses tremblements ne soit pas entendu.

 _«Bien sûr que tu peux, Prezioso. Je ne voudrais rien de plus que ton regard sur moi pendant des heures.»_

Harry se retourna prudemment sur le dos de façon à être torse contre torse avec le Dracken au dessus de lui. Il regarda profondément dans ces yeux indigo. Ils étaient si familiers, mais le visage était différent de ce qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. C'était à peine surprenant lui-même ne ressemblait en rien à Harry Potter quand il était sous sa forme de Dracken, pourquoi cette personne ressemblerait-elle à sa forme humaine ?

 _«Tu es si beau, Prezioso.»_ Lui dit doucement l'autre Dracken, en passant ses longs doigts élégants sur sa joue.

Harry regarda attentivement l'autre homme couché sur lui. Il était si beau que c'était irréel. Des pommettes saillantes, un nez ciselé, une mâchoire forte, des yeux indigo bridés et une bouche sensuelle courbée sur des crocs mortels qui étaient juste un peu plus longs que les siens.

 _«Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?»_ Lui demanda avec assurance le Dracken aux yeux indigo, un sourire courbant davantage sa bouche.

 _«Oui.»_ Répondit Harry à voix basse.

Un instant plus tard, sa bouche fut prise dans un baiser rude et douloureux qui le laissa sans voix et incapable de faire autre chose que de se soumettre entièrement à son compagnon, car cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce Dracken serait désormais son compagnon dominant. Harry était tellement désespéré par l'amour, tellement désespéré par n'importe quelle forme d'affection que ça ne le ferait que souffrir s'il essayait de se tenir à l'écart de ce Dracken, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient fait ici ce soir.

Il n'était pas aussi déterminé que sa mère et son enfance et sa mauvaise éducation l'avaient poussé à avoir envie d'amour et d'attention, cet homme pouvait lui donner son rêve de famille et Harry l'accueillait à bras ouvert.

 _«Comment tu t'appelles, Prezioso ?»_

 _«Harry.»_ Répondit-il, puis il demanda aussitôt. _«Et le tien ?»_

 _«Blaise ; j'imagine que tu as eu ton héritage cet été ou au tout début du mois de septembre car tu n'étais pas là l'année dernière. Ou devrais-je dire que tu n'avais pas ton héritage l'année dernière ?»_

 _«C'est exact.»_ Répondit Harry. _«J'ai eu mon héritage cet été.»_

 _«Je suis un Dracken depuis un an déjà ; j'ai eu 17 ans le 12 octobre.»_

Son compagnon était plus âgé de dix mois ; son compagnon était un Dracken depuis plus d'un an déjà. Toutes les questions qu'Harry se posait, son compagnon serait probablement capable d'y répondre. Il se sentait en sécurité et réconforté pendant que son compagnon, Blaise, explorait son cou et son visage du bout des doigts, le fixant comme s'il était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais vue de sa vie.

 _«Tu es très puissant, Prezioso, il y aura probablement d'autres Dracken qui vont se disputer ton attention. Je te partagerai qu'avec le nombre minimum de dominants dont tu auras besoin pour tomber enceinte de nos enfants, je ne t'autoriserais pas à avoir un harem d'hommes Je ne serai pas mis de côté ni ignoré parce que tu auras tellement d'hommes autour de toi que tu n'auras pas assez d'heures par jour pour passer du temps avec chacun d'entre nous.»_

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage enragé de son nouveau compagnon et il resta complètement immobile alors que les griffes de Blaise se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa gorge.

 _«Je ne veux pas d'un harem.»_ Murmura Harry honnêtement, regardant fixement les yeux de Blaise, voulant qu'il voit la vérité en eux. _«Je veux juste une famille.»_

Un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres répondit à la déclaration d'Harry et les mains de Blaise se glissèrent autour de son cou pour lever sa tête dans un angle meilleur.

 _«C'était la bonne réponse, Prezioso.»_ S'exclama Blaise alors qu'Harry essayait de reprendre sa respiration. _«Je ne serai pas déshonoré par le fait d'avoir une putain comme compagnon soumis.»_

 _«Je ne suis pas une putain !»_ Rétorqua durement Harry.

Immédiatement, les griffes de Blaise s'enfoncèrent dans son cou et Harry cria de douleur.

 _«Ne me parles pas comme ça, Harry. En tant que ton compagnon dominant, en tant que protecteur et futur père de tes enfants, tu me dois le respect.»_

 _"Le respect se gagne et n'est pas donné librement."_ Répondit Harry fortement, mais il garda sa voix calme.

Il ne serait pas une personne inférieure juste parce qu'il était un Dracken soumis. Ils allaient dans le même sens ou Blaise pourrait partir et le laisser trouver un autre partenaire dominant, celui qui le traiterait comme un égal et pas seulement comme quelqu'un à commander. Il en avait eu suffisamment avec les Dursley.

Blaise eut un sourire en coin et lécha doucement sa joue alors qu'il rétractait ses griffes pour laisser ses doigts caresser son cou une fois de plus.

 _«J'ai un compagnon puissant.»_ Murmura Blaise, presque à lui-même. _«Si puissant et si têtu. Tu es parfait pour moi, Prezioso.»_

Harry sentit le plaisir le remplir alors que son compagnon le félicitait. Il leva les bras avec confiance pour les enrouler autour des larges épaules de Blaise et Blaise lui sourit.

 _«N'aie jamais peur de me toucher, Harry. Je ne te repousserais jamais.»_

Harry se blottit dans le cou puissant de Blaise, maintenant qu'il avait le droit de toucher son nouveau compagnon autant qu'il le voulait, aimant la peau soyeuse sous son nez et sa joue.

 _«Tu es attachant, Prezioso. Tu as encore faim ? J'ai interrompu ton repas et j'ai besoin de te prouver ma valeur en tant que chasseur. Je vais nous attraper quelque chose.»_

Blaise se leva et remit facilement Harry sur ses pieds, l'époussetant, laissant ses mains s'attarder sur son corps, avant de donner à Harry un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

 _«Reste ici, Prezioso. Je reviens très vite ; je suis un chasseur très compétent.»_

Blaise partit en un clin d'œil et même avec sa nouvelle vue, Harry ne voyait qu'une traînée de noir et de violet se refléter au clair de lune. Harry voulait aller dans le creux de l'arbre à sa gauche, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'extérieur où n'importe quel prédateur pouvait le traquer et l'attaquer, mais son dominant lui avait dit de rester ici, il ne voulait pas encore des griffes de Blaise dans son cou et ce livre avait dit que les dominants punissaient durement leurs soumis pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Se débatant avec lui-même, Harry pesait soigneusement le pour et le contre, avant de décider que son dominant préférait avoir un compagnon vivant à son retour plutôt qu'un compagnon mort et obéissant. Alors il rampa dans le creux de l'arbre.

L'intérieur pourri était chaud et Harry se blottit dans les feuilles en décomposition, enveloppant étroitement ses ailes autour de lui pour se réchauffer et se protéger. Il se retrouva à penser que cela aurait été l'endroit idéal pour nidifier si c'était un peu plus haut. Alors qu'Harry réalisait le fil de ses pensées, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, son visage avait pris un air horrifié.

C'était la centième fois qu'il pensait à nidifier et à avoir des enfants depuis son héritage il y a trois mois, mais c'était la première fois qu'il imaginait ces enfants comme un parfait mélange de lui-même et de Blaise. Il ravala sa salive. Il ne connaissait pas du tout Blaise, seulement qu'il était un Dracken dominant et qu'Harry le considérait comme un bon compagnon, fort et compétent. C'est-à-dire que son compagnon était allé à la même école que lui, était de la même année et son anniversaire était le 12 octobre. Il ne savait rien d'autre sur lui et Harry refusait d'avoir des enfants avec un étranger.

 _«Prezioso ? Où es-tu allé, Harry ?»_

Harry sortit de l'arbre creux et se retrouva écrasé contre un torse solide. S'attendant à une punition, Harry ne s'attendait pas à être poussé devant un énorme étalon qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Blaise s'assit derrière lui et Harry se prépara de nouveau à une punition, mais Blaise commença à le toiletter, tirant doucement les feuilles et les brindilles de ses cheveux.

 _«Manges, Prezioso, avant que ton repas ne se vide de son sang et ne se refroidisse.»_ Le pressa Blaise.

Harry coupa soigneusement un morceau de chair de l'étalon et le tendit d'abord à Blaise, qui rit et secoua la tête.

 _«Ce repas est pour toi, mon petit Harry. J'ai déjà mangé ma part.»_

 _«Je ne peux pas manger tout ça tout seul.»_ Lui dit Harry, ne pensant même pas à mentionner que la raison en était sa famine estivale.

 _«Je m'en doute. J'ai attrapé le plus gros animal que je pouvait trouver pour te prouver que je suis plus que capable de nous approvisionner en nourriture pour toi et nos futurs petits.»_ Lui dit Blaise avec ce maudit sourire, ramassant toujours des morceaux de brindilles dans la touffe de cheveux d'Harry.

Harry plongea ses dents dans la viande sanglante et gémit légèrement, Blaise se raidit derrière lui. De grands bras musclés entourèrent les épaules d'Harry et le tirèrent en arrière pour un baiser passionné. Blaise lécha et lapa ses lèvres et son menton ensanglantées.

Cette fois, Harry lutta contre Blaise, bougeant sa bouche et emmêlant leurs langues. Blaise grogna, mais il ne le punit pas, alors Harry comprit qu'il ne faisait rien de mal et se tordit dans les bras de Blaise pour se rapprocher de son compagnon dominant.

C'est Blaise qui arrêta leur baiser et le repoussa vers l'étalon, exhortant Harry à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Avec toutes les brindilles et les feuilles qui partaient de ses cheveux, Blaise se contenta de passer ses doigts et de caresser la peau soyeuse du cou d'Harry.

Quand la plus grande partie de l'étalon fut terminé et qu'Harry ait mangé à sa faim et que tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de dormir, Blaise arrêta de jouer avec sa peau et ses cheveux et enveloppa Harry dans ses bras, le berçant doucement tout en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

 _«Nous ne pouvons pas dormir ici. Les gens remarqueront que nous ne sommes pas dans nos dortoirs.»_ Dit-il somnolent.

 _«Détends-toi, Prezioso, ne t'inquiète pas trop. Je vais m'en occuper. Personne n'oserait me demander où je suis allé et ceux qui oserait, sont des amis qui savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me le demander en premier lieu.»_

Blaise lui rappela par inadvertance qu'il n'avait plus d'amis pour suivre ses moindres faits et gestes et il fronça les sourcils avant de se blottir contre la chaleur de Blaise. Blaise était le seul qu'il avait maintenant.

* * *

Blaise sourit doucement à son soumis endormi. Harry était si beau, si fragile, mais il avait vu son compagnon abattre cette biche, son compagnon était aussi puissant ; beau et dangereux. La façon dont il avait utilisé ses griffes pour arracher la gorge de la biche, comment il s'était jeté sur elle de façon inattendu alors qu'elle broutait, comment il l'avait déchirée de ses crocs, les bruits qu'il avait faits en dévorant sa chair.

Blaise frissonna et gémit faiblement. Harry aurait sa perte. Il n'avait rencontré qu'un autre soumis, Dracken, depuis qu'il avait eu son héritage l'année dernière, une fille pourrie gâtée qui avait cru qu'elle était la seule femme soumise au monde. Ses parents avaient gâché sa vie, tous trois pensant qu'elle devait avoir le plus fort, le plus puissant, le plus beau des dominants avec les plus grandes ailes ; ils avaient appelé tous les Drackens dominants à leur manoir toulousain pour rencontrer leur fille.

Inutile de dire que si elle était une très belle fille à l'extérieur, ses entrailles étaient pourries, elle avait traité les Drackens dominants comme des chiens qui devaient s'incliner devant elle et lui demander son attention.

Blaise n'était pas prêt d'oublier Miette Amarante Solange. Elle avait été si ignoble que les dominants, y compris lui-même, s'étaient levé et étaient partis. Elle s'était retrouvée avec un dominant si désespérée si désespéré d'avoir une compagne qu'il aurait pris n'importe qui.

Il croyait fermement que c'était son karma qui revenait pour la punir d'être si gâtée et arrogante. Il baissa les yeux alors que le souffle d'Harry s'arrêtait, mais son soumis se tourna simplement vers son ventre et se blottit plus près.

Blaise savait exactement qui était dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en soucier. Au moment où il avait vu ces yeux vert émeraude d'une beauté étonnante, il avait su qui était devant lui, car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à Poudlard avec des yeux incroyablement verts comme ceux qu'il regardait. Harry Potter.

Il savait qu'il allait avoir une sacrée guerre à menée quand la nouvelle circulerait qu'il y avait parmi eux un soumis inconnu et sans compagnon, mais il était prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour son compagnon. Harry en valait la peine, il mourrait mille fois d'agonie pour Harry et ce n'était qu'après l'avoir connu une seule nuit.

Il savait qu'il enfreignait les règles, savait qu'il serait puni pour ne pas avoir informé immédiatement le conseil de Dracken qu'il y avait un Dracken soumis dans son secteur, mais dès la première inspiration du parfum noisette d'Harry, il avait voulu le Dracken pour lui tout seul.

Il ne voulait pas donner à tous les Dracken sans compagnon une chance d'avoir Harry, il voulait Harry pour lui et personne d'autre ne l'aurait. Au moins, pas avant qu'il se soit fermement établi en tant que compagnon d'Harry, alors il pourra laisser Harry choisir d'autres dominants pour le rendre enceinte. Mais pas un de plus que ce dont il aurait besoin pour avoir une couvée de poussins.

Harry renifla dans son sommeil et Blaise lui sourit à nouveau. Harry était tellement adorable et attachant. Il était naturel et doux, contrairement à Miette. Blaise pouvait déjà s'imaginer avoir plusieurs enfants avec Harry, tous aussi doux et aussi attachants que leur mère, avec Miette tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser était l'engeance pourrie gâté qu'elle créerait. C'était si jamais elle tombait enceinte, une rumeur circulait dans la communauté Dracken qu'elle avait couchée avec un humain avant son héritage, simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas subir les altérations de son corps durant la grossesse ni les douleurs de l'accouchement.

Blaise regarda le ventre plat d'Harry. Il serait magnifique arrondi et bon avec ses enfants. Il grogna de plaisir et enroula ses bras plus fermement autour d'Harry. Les Drackens masculins soumis étaient tellement rares que chaque dominant viendrait voir Harry, essayerait d'attirer son attention pour devenir son compagnon. Blaise ne pouvait pas autoriser ça, pas quand les dominants surpassaient les soumis en nombre de vingt pour un, il n'y avait pas assez de soumis et plus longtemps un dominant était sans compagnon, plus il devenait vicieux et désespéré, ses instinct lui hurlant d'élever des petits pour augmenter le nombre de Drackens.

Blaise ne voulait pas finir comme ça, il voulait une grande famille. Il voulait beaucoup d'enfants avec Harry, seulement avec Harry.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au chaud et confortablement installé dans un lit inconnu. Il cligna des yeux avant de s'asseoir et de regarder autour de lui, tous ses muscles étaient tendus et ses sens en alerte. C'est jusqu'à ce qu'il ait regardé où il était. Il était évidemment dans le dortoir des Serpentards, les quantités abondantes de vert et d'argent et l'usage excessif des serpents en attestaient, mais ce qui le rendait vraiment calme était l'odeur de la personne inconnue couchée dans le lit à côté de lui. Blaise.

Blaise devait ressembler à ça sans ses attributs Dracken. Il était tout aussi beau, toujours aussi fort et inébranlable, toujours large d'épaules et il avait toujours le corps puissant mais mince. Ses écailles étient partis, laissant derrière lui une peau sans défaut aux tonalités olives. Ses ailes avaient disparu et Harry déplorait la perte de si beaux appendices.

Se rallongeant, Harry regarda Blaise dormir. Son dominant semblait si fort, même quand il dormait, ces larges épaules se soulevait et retombait à chaque respiration. Son visage était aussi dépourvu d'émotion quand il était endormit que lorsqu'il était réveillé. La bouche de Blaise n'était pas faite pour les sourires.

Un lit grinça, Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir par une fente dans les tentures vertes autour du lit. Une tignasse blonde fit faire à Harry la connexion finale dont son cerveaux avait besoin. Son compagnon dominant était le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy. Le Draco Malfoy qui détestait l'air qu'il respirait.

 _«Blaise !»_ La voix rugueuse et encore endormit de Malfoy coupa le silence du matin. _«Blaise, lève-toi ! Nous devons aller à la bibliothèque avant que le castor des Gryffondors ne vole à nouveau tous les bons livres.»_

Le visage de Blaise se plissa alors qu'il sortait de son sommeil, mais il était trop lent pour répondre au blond, qui ouvrit violemment les tentures du lit, pour faire un bond en arrière lorsqu'il vit Harry se blottir contre Blaise.

 _«Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?»_

Malfoy allait attraper le bras d'Harry, mais il fut intercepté par une autre main qui lui agrippa le bras. Harry sentit Blaise se presser contre son dos alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit.

 _«Arrête de crier. Je suis réveiller. Je pense que nous le sommes tous.»_ Grogna Blaise, regardant autour de lui pour voir le visage de Theodore Nott sortir de ses propres tentures.

 _«On s'en fout ! Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que Potter fout dans ton lit ?»_

Blaise passa ses bras autour d'Harry et l'attira contre sa poitrine.

 _«Ce n'est pas évident ?»_ Demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil. _«Maintenant laisse-le tranquille et va t'habiller, tu prends une demi-heure pour te préparer et moi non.»_

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais un regard sévère de Blaise le fit grimacer et il se retourna pour aller dans la salle de bain attenante pour se préparer.

 _«Désolé pour lui, Harry, il n'est jamais de bonne humeur le matin.»_ Lui dit doucement Blaise.

 _«Tu m'as porté jusqu'ici ?»_ Demanda Harry avec un léger rougissement.

La bouche sensuelle de Blaise devint un sourire irrésistible et il acquiesça. _«Je t'ai porté. J'ai adoré te tenir près de moi ; tu as continué à bouger la tête pour la placer sur mon cœur.»_

Harry rougit à nouveau en essayant de se contrôler, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de rougir encore plus fort. Blaise gloussa et se leva du lit, lançant ses bras derrière lui et par-dessus sa tête pour s'étirer, son dos craquant.

Harry fit de même et commença à chercher ses vêtements, c'était samedi et il n'y avait pas de cours, mais il n'avait pas d'autres vêtements.

 _«Je ne te laisserai pas porter la même tenue deux fois de suite, Prezioso.»_ Murmura la voix de Blaise à son oreille.

Harry se retourna, sa colère prenant très vite place. Il était déjà assez embarrassé pour avoir été pris au lit avec Blaise par Draco Malfoy, mais se faire dire que ses vêtements n'étaient pas assez bien, dépassait les bornes.

 _«Je porte ce que je veux !»_ Siffla Harry.

 _«Non tu ne peux pas.»_ Répondit sévèrement Blaise, ses yeux devenant aussi froid et dur que du silex.

 _«Si, je peux !»_

La main de Blaise fusa et serra le cou d'Harry, sa grande main serrant fermement en réprimande. Des piques pointues et délicates exercèrent une pression sur la peau d'Harry alors que Blaise laissait ses griffes sortir de ses doigts.

 _«Tu porteras certains de mes vêtements jusqu'à ce que tu puisses aller dans ton dortoir te changer avec des vêtements que tu n'as pas portés pour courir dans la forêt hier soir. Je refuse de te voir, mon compagnon, porter des vêtements sales.»_ Siffla Blaise.

Harry voulait continuer à défier Blaise, il ne voulait pas être un paillasson, il voulait prouver qu'il était prêt à relever le défi et qu'il ne tremblerait pas et ne céderait pas aux exigences de Blaise, mais cette relation, sa relation, peu importe ce que c'était, était toute neuve et Harry ne savait pas jusqu'où Blaise était prêt à aller. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal et Blaise avait fait un compromis. Il soupira et hocha la tête avec attention, très conscient des griffes sur son cou.

Blaise lâcha sa gorge et le prit dans ses bras, lui donnant un baiser prolongé sur le front. Il attira Harry vers l'armoire à côté de son lit et sortit un pull bleu marine et un jeans.

Blaise rétrécit les vêtements et, au grand embarras d'Harry, tenta de l'habiller avec.

«Je ne suis pas un bébé !» Lui dit Harry avec colère.

 _«Tu es mon compagnon et je vais prendre soin de toi.»_

 _«Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'habiller !»_ Déclara Harry. _«Ce n'est pas prendre soin de moi ça, Blaise. C'est humiliant.»_

Blaise était confus. Pour lui, un soumis aimait bien avoir un compagnon qui les habille, c'était considéré comme le fait que le dominant prenait soin de son compagnon, mais Harry s'opposait à lui à chaque fois.

Il soupira et tendit les vêtements à Harry, qui les saisit avec un regard noir. Il savait qu'avoir un compagnon serait un travail difficile, quelle relation ne l'était pas ? Mais il n'avait jamais pensé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, que son compagnon serait aussi têtu et aurait une personnalité aussi forte.

Il supposait que cela venait du fait que ce soit Harry Potter, la seule personne à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort, la seule personne à avoir détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme compagnon soumis. Il avait besoin de décider ce qu'il voulait le plus, Harry comme compagnon, ou rester sain d'esprit.

Ricanant doucement alors qu'il regardait Harry enfiler timidement et avec embarras le jeans serré, Blaise décida que sa santé mentale pouvait aller se faire voir pour une fois, Harry serait un compagnon parfait pour lui et il était prêt à faire des compromis pour rendre Harry heureux, du moins sur les choses moins importantes.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	3. Possessivité et jalousie

**The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)**

 **Auteur :** StarLight Massacre

 **Traductrice :** yaoipowaa56

 **Titre :** The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)

 **Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ; tous les droits vont à J. K. Rowling.

 **Chapitre précédent :**

 _Il savait qu'avoir un compagnon serait un travail difficile, quelle relation ne l'était pas ? Mais il n'avait jamais pensé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, que son compagnon serait aussi têtu et aurait une personnalité aussi forte._

 _Il supposait que cela venait du fait que ce soit Harry Potter, la seule personne à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort, la seule personne à avoir détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme compagnon soumis. Il avait besoin de décider ce qu'il voulait le plus, Harry comme compagnon, ou rester sain d'esprit._

 _Ricanant doucement alors qu'il regardait Harry enfiler timidement et avec embarras le jeans serré, Blaise décida que sa santé mentale pouvait aller se faire voir pour une fois, Harry serait un compagnon parfait pour lui et il était prêt à faire des compromis pour rendre Harry heureux, du moins sur les choses moins importantes._

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Possessivité et jalousie**

Harry devait admettre que les vêtements de Blaise étaient tellement plus confortables que tout ce qu'il avait déjà porté auparavant. Il adorait le jean bleu foncé et le pull bleu marine. Ils lui allaient tellement bien et il en déduisit qu'il avait été idiot de se disputer avec Blaise sur ce qu'il portait, même s'il n'allait pas le dire à Blaise.

Harry voulait sortir du dortoir des Serpentards sous une cape, mais Blaise ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et ils sortirent ensemble pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, à la vue des autres Serpentards, qui le regardaient alors qu'il traversait leur salle commune sous le bras lourd et protecteur de Blaise.

Les regards brûlants des filles en particulier étaient très méchants et Harry ne ressentait pas seulement de l'incertitude, mais aussi une pointe de possessivité inconnue. Blaise était son compagnon dominant ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir et il arracherait la chair de leurs os s'ils essayaient quelque chose pour éloigner Blaise de lui.

L'intensité de sa possessivité lui faisait peur ; il n'avait presque jamais rien eu pour être à ce point possessif. Il n'avait rien eu dans son enfance, aucun jouet ou jeu, même ses vêtements n'étaient pas les siens. Les seules choses qui lui appartenait et auquel il tenait étaient sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs et son éclair de feu et tout cela pour des raisons sentimentales. La cape avait été celle de son père, la carte avait été celle de son père, de Sirius et de Remus et l'éclair de feu lui avait été donné par son parrain, son défunt parrain.

Mais ces trois choses n'étaient rien comparé à la possessivité qu'il ressentait pour Blaise. Il trancherait toute personne qui oserait tenter de lui voler son compagnon, ce qui contredisait ce que le livre lui avait dit à propos des Drackens soumis. Ce livre avait déclaré que les Drackens soumis ne se battraient pas pour leur partenaire dominant, mais Harry se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour Blaise.

 _«Ne t'inquiète pas, Prezioso.»_ Lui murmura Blaise. _«Ces filles humaines ne sont rien comparer à ta beauté époustouflante. Elles te regardent méchamment parce qu'elles sont jalouses de ton apparence impeccable.»_

 _«Je pense qu'elles sont jalouses du fait que je t'ai.»_ Répondit Harry. _«Elles te veulent.»_

 _«Eh bien, elles devront rester jalouses parce qu'elles ne m'auront jamais.»_

 _«Je ne comprends pas. Tu pourrais en avoir une si tu le voulais, merde, tu pourrais toutes les avoir. Le livre disait qu'il n'y avait aucune répercussion sur les Drackens dominants qui prenaient des humains.»_

Blaise gloussa profondément et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry le serrant doucement.

 _«Ah, Harry, comme tu es adorable. Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que tu lis à propos de notre espèce dans les livres. La plupart des informations sont confuses ou totalement fausses. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de répercussions pour un dominant, mais un dominant voudra toujours un Dracken soumis à la place de n'importe quel humain, les drackens sont de moins en moins nombreux, Preziosos ; les Drackens dominants sont maintenant plus nombreux que les soumis de vingt dominants pour un seul soumis.»_

Soudainement, Harry comprit beaucoup mieux et il se sentit plus en sécurité en regardant les filles qui était en train de se moquer de lui, au grand amusement de Blaise.

Quand ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, Harry se dirigea automatiquement vers la table des Gryffondors, jusqu'à ce qu'une main agrippant son bras l'arrête. Blaise haussa un sourcil et commença à le tirer vers la table des Serpentards.

 _«Je ne veux pas m'asseoir à la table des Serpentards !»_ Argumenta Harry, essayant et échouant à dégager les doigts de Blaise de son bras. _«Blaise !»_

 _«Tu vas t'asseoir avec moi.»_ Lui dit fermement Blaise. _«Je ne te laisserai pas hors de ma vue, ou hors de ma portée.»_

 _«C'est ridicule !»_ Siffla Harry. _«Je ne serai que de l'autre côté de la salle !»_

Blaise s'assit et attira Harry à côté de lui, il ne lâcha pas son bras.

 _«Mange ton petit déjeuner.»_ Ordonna Blaise, mais Harry lui lança un regard empoisonné. _«Harry, mange ton petit déjeuner.»_

 _«Et si je ne mange pas ? Est-ce que tu vas me forcer à faire ça aussi ?»_

Les yeux de Blaise brillèrent dangereusement, mais Harry s'en fichait et ne fit que montrer les dents dans une démonstration de défi.

Blaise lui administra une forte tape à l'arrière du crâne et Harry grimaça, toutes traces de défi quittant son corps d'un seul coup. Il se recroquevilla dans son pull emprunté et se recroquevilla autant que possible sur le banc.

Il n'aimait pas être puni par son dominant, mais tout semblait aller trop vite. Trois mois après être devenu un Dracken, il avait déjà un compagnon et Blaise avait dit que les livres n'avaient pas toutes les réponses et que les réponses qu'il avait était fausses ou des vérités partielles. Les informations qu'il connaissait sur sa propre espèce auraient rempli une coquille d'œuf, probablement la moitié d'une coquille d'œuf, si la plupart des informations qu'il avait étaient fausses.

Il avait l'impression de se perdre. Il n'était pas un paillasson; il ne ramperait pas et ne ramperait pas à genoux après Blaise. Il n'était pas une personne faible ! Il s'était longtemps appuyé sur lui-même, s'était élevé, s'était débrouillé, mais maintenant son instinct le forçait à oublier tout cela et à compter sur Blaise pour tout.

Il n'avait besoin de personne pour le protéger ! Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul et c'était bien avant qu'il ait des crocs acérés et des griffes acides. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était sans défense ou incapable de se protéger !

Une paire de lèvres frottant sa joue eut vite fait fondre Harry dans les bras de Blaise, malgré le fait que la salle entière les regardait. Il voulait rester en colère contre Blaise, il voulait le défier et montrer qu'il n'était pas une petite créature faible, pathétique, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, pas même après qui l'ait frappé, l'ait humilié, devant toute l'école.

 _«Mange quelque chose, Mio Prezioso.»_ Lui murmura Blaise et Harry se retrouva à remplir son assiette avant qu'il ait vraiment enregistré ce que Blaise lui avait dit.

Était-ce un sorte de pouvoir que les Drackens dominant avaient sur leurs soumis ? Une force dominante pouvait-elle soumettre au sujet de faire ce qu'il voulait ou Harry en avait-il marre de se battre ? Était-il vraiment si désespéré pour un peu d'amour et d'affection qu'il céderait à toutes les exigences de Blaise ?

Il devait admettre que le fait d'avoir la grande main chaude de Blaise frottant doucement le bas de son dos valait beaucoup mieux que de recevoir une claque derrière la tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça ! Il ne perdrait pas sa personnalité juste pour une vie plus facile ! Blaise devrait juste s'habituer à faire des compromis et à ne pas avoir tout ce qu'il veut.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était très inquiet. Très, très inquiet alors qu'il regardait Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle avec un Serpentard de sixième année nommé Blaise Zabini. Il regarda Harry se rendre à la table des Gryffondor, seulement pour être tiré de force vers la table des Serpentards.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase avait cependant été la claque très dur derrière la tête que l'héritier Zabini avait administré à Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Harry soit maltraité sous son propre nez. Il devrait mettre un terme à cette relation abusive, si c'était réellement le cas.

Il se leva de sa place à la table des professeurs et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Il posa une main ridée et plissée sur l'épaule d'Harry et fut accueilli par une exclamation de surprise de la part de son élève favori et un grognement de la part du jeune héritier Zabini, qui lui lançait un regard furieux qui aurait pu lui transpercer la tête.

 _«Veuillez retirer votre main de d'Harry.»_ Lui ordonna Blaise aussi poliment que possible en serrant les dents et en serrant les poings.

 _«Je me demandais si je pouvais te parler en privé, Harry.»_ S'adressa Albus au jeune Gryffondor, ses yeux scintillant. _«Nos discussions de l'après-midi autour d'un thé me manque tellement et comme aujourd'hui est un samedi, j'espérais que tu me ferais le plaisir d'accompagner un vieil homme pour la journée.»_

 _«Bien sûr, professeur.»_ Répondit poliment Harry avec ce beau sourire qui rappelait tant à Albus la jeune Lily Evans.

 _«Ah, Harry mon garçon, tu gâtes beaucoup trop ce vieil homme.»_

Harry rit doucement alors qu'il se levait, prêt à accompagner le directeur. Blaise avait cependant d'autres projets et s'interposa entre Harry et le directeur.

 _«J'allais passer la journée avec Harry.»_ Siffla-t-il, ne prétendant même plus être respectueux.

 _«Blaise ! Arrête ça.»_ Le réprimanda Harry.

La main de Blaise sortit pour attraper l'arrière du cou d'Harry, ses griffes s'enfonçant, cachées par les cheveux d'Harry.

 _«Je suggère, Monsieur Zabini, que vous laissiez Harry venir avec moi dans mon bureau.»_ Tonna Albus.

 _«Je vous suggère de rester en dehors de ce qui ne vous concernent pas !»_

 _«Monsieur Zabini.»_ L'interrompit une voix soyeuse. _"J'espère que vous suivrez la demande du directeur, je détesterais voir un membre de ma propre maison en retenue et croyez-moi que je ferai de cette expérience une véritable… torture.»_

Harry regarda dans ces profonds yeux noirs et frissonna. Snape savait. Il savait exactement ce que lui et Blaise étaient et il ne semblait pas du tout content de Blaise.

 _«Severus, vous pourriez peut-être nous accompagner à mon bureau. Cette discussion devrait être tenue à l'écart des petits yeux et des oreilles curieuses.»_

Snape hocha la tête et, avec une force qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru de la part du maigre homme, il retira la main de Blaise loin de son cou et guida Blaise hors du Hall, Harry et Dumbledore suivirent plus calmement.

Le trajet fut silencieux, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se frotter le cou pour soulager la douleur qui était présente. Il ne remarqua pas la vision acérée de Dumbledore sur l'action inconsciente.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau, Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus éloignée de Blaise, qui avait été forcé de s'asseoir dans une chaise par Snape.

 _«Bien, l'un d'entre vous voudraient-il du thé ? J'ai toujours trouvé cela très relaxant.»_

Snape et Blaise secouèrent mutuellement la tête, mais Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Dumbledore savait qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais résister à une tasse de thé au miel.

Albus gloussa de joie pendant qu'il préparait le thé préféré d'Harry et glissa la tasse blanche et jaune en porcelaine dans les mains de son élève préféré, avant de siroter son propre thé à la menthe. Soupirant de plaisir, il inspecta par dessus le rebord de sa tasse, l'héritier Zabini qui était en colère et se débattait.

 _«Quel est le problème, Monsieur Zabini ? Vous n'allez quand même pas refuser à Harry une simple tasse de thé ?»_

Blaise grogna et Snape dut exercer encore plus de pression sur les épaules de Blaise pour le maintenir dans sa chaise. Harry aurait pensé qu'il était impossible de maintenir Blaise car il était un Dracken dominant et qu'il pouvait s'arracher de l'emprise des bras de Rogue. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

 _«Albus, il y a quelque chose à propos de Monsieur Zabini que vous devriez savoir.»_ Snape prit la parole en couvrant les grognements de Blaise.

Harry haleta. Alors Snape était au courant. Il savait vraiment que lui et Blaise étaient des Drackens.

 _«Savoir quoi, Severus ?»_

 _«Blaise est un Dracken dominant, une espèce de dragons humanoïdes.»_

 _"Je suis pleinement conscient de ce que sont les Drackens, Severus. Plusieurs sont passés par cette belle école depuis que je suis devenu directeur. Cependant, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi cela a été gardé secret. Les élèves doivent le faire savoir au directeur de l'école après leur héritage. Si je me souviens bien, les Drackens ont leur héritage à seize ans. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de l'héritage de Monsieur Zabini l'année dernière ?_

 _«Cela a été décidé entre moi et Marianna, la mère de Blaise, que l'héritage de Blaise devrait rester secret en raison de sa position dans l'école. La guerre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait toujours rage quand Blaise a eut son héritage. Et sa mère ne voulait pas que son seul enfant soit utilisé comme arme par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.»_

 _«Bien sûr, plus de personnes étaient au courant du secret, et plus le danger que le secret soit révélé l'était, naturellement.»_

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe et Harry se blottit contre son siège. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de Blaise, qu'arriverait-il en voyant qu'il était aussi un Dracken et qu'il n'avait pas informé le Directeur de son héritage, même s'il ne connaissait ni son statut de créature ni les règles fondamentales de l'école qui disait qu'il fallait en informer le directeur.

 _«Qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec Monsieur Potter ?»_ Demanda Dumbledore sérieusement. Il croisa ses doigts sur sa tasse de thé à moitié vide et les regarda sévèrement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

 _«Il est à moi !»_ Éclata furieusement Blaise.

 _«J'ai eu mon héritage cet été, Monsieur, le matin de mon seizième anniversaire.»_ Avoua doucement Harry. _«Je suis un Dracken soumis.»_

 _«Blaise, tu connais les lois !»_ Explosa furieusement Snape. _«Tu pourrais être tué pour ça !»_

 _«Harry en vaut la peine.»_ Répondit Blaise avec défi.

 _«Pense à ta mère !»_

 _«Madre (Maman) serait d'accord avec moi !»_ Siffla Blaise, son accent devenant de plus en plus prononcé.

Snape prit une profonde inspiration et il soupira.

 _«Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas garder ça secret, Blaise. Les lois sont claires, tous les Drackens dominants doivent faire leurs preuves devant un soumis.»_

 _«Quoi ?»_ S'exclama Harry en état de choc.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il trembla, mais il continua à les regarder.

 _«Les lois à ce sujet sont très claires, Potter. Vous devez être annoncé en tant que Dracken soumis et tous les Drackens dominants qui sont à la recherche d'un compagnon doivent prouver leur valeur à vos yeux.»_

 _«Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas d'un autre dominant ! Je veux seulement Blaise !»_

Snape ferma les yeux, une grimace s'emparant de son visage.

 _«Tu t'es déjà lié à lui, Blaise ; j'espère que tu es prêt à en subir les conséquences. Tu sais que le conseil va te punir. Le petit-fils d'Elder Getus à récemment eut son héritage en tant que Dracken dominant, depuis il lui cherche un soumis.»_

 _«Le petit-fils de Elder Getus peut se foutre son héritage dans le cul ! Harry est à moi ! Personne ne me l'enlèvera ! Pas même le conseil.»_

Snape déglutit alors que le regard de douleur sur son visage augmentait.

 _«Tu sais qu'en tant que mâle soumis, Potter sera très recherché. Le fait de ne pas avoir immédiatement contacté le conseil en le trouvant sera considéré comme une grande injustice, Blaise.»_

 _«Je m'en fiche !»_ Siffla Blaise.

 _«Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de savoir que Monsieur Zabini leur ait caché quelque chose ?»_ Demanda Dumbledore avec un scintillement heureux. _«Ne serait-il pas plus facile si M. Zabini plaidait l'ignorance à ce sujet et que je contacte moi-même le conseil pour les informer que j'ai récemment découvert un Dracken soumis dans mon école ?»_

Snape cligna une fois des yeux avant de hocher la tête. _«Cette idée a du mérite, ça pourrait marcher si vous êtes tous les deux prudents. Potter, vous devez agir comme si Blaise et vous n'étiez pas déjà des compagnons et Blaise, tu ne peux en aucun cas attaquer un autre pour avoir touché Potter. Il n'est pas déjà ton compagnon.»_

 _«Comment sommes-nous devenus des compagnons ?»_ Demanda timidement Harry. « _Nous n'avons rien fait.»_

Snape soupira et le regarda comme s'il était bête comme ses pieds, ce qui était probablement le cas.

 _«Les Drackens n'ont pas besoin d'avoir de relations sexuelles pour devenir compagnons, Potter. Cela peut arriver soudainement ou progressivement, dans le temps. Dans votre cas, cela s'est produit soudainement, ce qui indique que vous êtes un soumis très puissant et que vous allez attirer des compagnons de vous-même pour pouvoir contrôler vos pouvoir afin qu'ils ne se déchaînent pas et ne tue quelqu'un par inadvertance.»_

 _«Nos Drackens se sont reconnus comme compagnons quand je t'ai léché pour la première fois, Harry. Nous étions des compagnons dès ce premier coup de langue.»_

 _«Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre de telles informations, Blaise.»_ Fit Snape avec une forte grimace. _«Ce qui compte, c'est que vous êtes tous les deux compagnons et que vous devez agir comme si vous ne l'étiez pas, cela va être d'une importance monumentale.»_

 _«Pas vraiment. Quand tous les autres Drackens arriverons ici, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de toucher Blaise et de dire qu'il est mon compagnon.»_

 _«Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi stupide, Potter !»_ Grogna Snape. _"Cela ne va pas être aussi facile ! Tous les Drackens dominants devront se rassembler au même endroit avant même que le processus ne commence, vous devrez supporter des Drackens dominants qui essaieront de vous toucher et vous parleront gentiment. Ils vous diront n'importe quoi, vous promettront tout pour vous faire accepter d'être leur compagnon. En tant que Dracken le plus proche de vous, Blaise ne pourra pas s'approcher de vous tant que tous les autres Drackens ne seront pas arrivés.»_

 _«Mais j'aime bien avoir Blaise près de moi.»_

 _«Ne vous plaignez pas, Potter. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire.»_

 _«Harry mon garçon ; je ferai tout ce que je peux pour rendre cette expérience plus confortable et moins traumatisante pour toi. Je crois savoir que les Drackens soumis choisisse le lieu de réunion pour être dans un endroit confortable et familier.»_

 _«Oui c'est exact.»_ Répondit promptement Snape.

 _«Harry, cela pourrait être bénéfique d'utiliser Poudlard comme lieu de rencontre, de cette façon tu ne pourras pas être blessé et j'aurai les professeurs, les fantômes et les portraits qui garderons un œil sur toi.»_

 _«Merci, Professeur, je ne savais pas quel autre endroit utiliser.»_

 _«Si le soumis ne trouve pas un lieu de rencontre, alors la rencontre aura lieu dans la salle du conseil des Drackens.»_ Intervint Snape.

 _«Bien, cette rencontre sera une perte de temps alors nous devons l'accélérer aussi vite que possible.»_ Déclara Dumbledore. _«Nous ne voulons pas que les autres étudiants le découvrent ou que les médias prennent connaissance de l'histoire.»_

 _«Comment on cache ça ?»_ Demanda Snape.

 _«J'installerai une maison de fortune de l'autre côté du lac et je la surveillerai lourdement. Nous devons contrôler cela autant que possible, avec Harry n'ayant pas de tuteur, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile, mais en tant que directeur d'Harry et ceci se passant en cours d'année scolaire, je serai heureux d'agir en tant que ton tuteur Harry.»_

Harry acquiesça immédiatement.

 _«Blaise a dit que j'allais avoir besoin de plusieurs dominant, pourquoi cette rencontre serait-elle une perte de temps si j'ai besoin de plus d'un partenaire ?»_

 _«Parce que tu n'auras pas besoin d'avoir tous les compagnons dont tu as besoin en une seule fois, Potter.»_ Lui dit Snape. _«Après avoir reçu ton héritage, Tu as ton premier dominant et ton cycle de reproduction commence. Après ta première période de chaleur, tu pourras avoir un second partenaire. Si tu as besoin d'un autre partenaire, tu auras besoin d'une troisième rencontre après ta prochaine période de chaleur et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu ais le nombre requis de partenaires dominants.»_

 _«Il n'aura pas plus de compagnons que nécessaire pour le mettre enceinte !»_ Éclata Blaise, en regardant le professeur des potions.

 _«Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas plus de dominants que nécessaire pour avoir une couvée de petits !»_ Lui cria Harry.

Le regard de Blaise se tourna vers Harry et ils restèrent là à se regarder l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Blaise gronde si profondément que le son résonna dans les poumons d'Harry. Harry baissa la tête, convaincu que Blaise avait compris le message, bien qu'il n'ait pas pousser son dominant jusqu'à ce qui le punisse. Qui a dit qu'il était trop stupide pour apprendre quelque chose ?

Harry sourit et regarda le professeur des potions à travers ses cils. Il pouvait apprendre de nouvelles choses, peu importe ce que les gens disait.

Blaise ouvrit les bras et Harry entra joyeusement dans le cercle formé par les bras de son dominant. Ces muscle d'acier se fermèrent autour de lui et immédiatement un sentiment de paix, de sécurité et de protection le submergea, faisant que tous ses muscles se détendirent et rendit son corps désossé. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait le sentiment d'être pris en charge et protégé, bien qu'il n'allait pas le dire à Blaise, en tout cas, pas tout de suite.

* * *

Le thé avec Dumbledore avait duré bien au-delà de l'heure du déjeuner, et c'est après avoir rassuré l'homme à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas maltraité et que si jamais Blaise essayait même de profiter de lui ou le poussait à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire, Blaise se retrouverait avec ses couilles logées très profondément dans sa cage thoracique, et il pourrait ensuite repartir librement.

Blaise se blottit contre lui et le lécha doucement tout au long de la descente de l'escalier en colimaçon et le pelota à travers ses vêtements empruntés.

 _«Blaise ! S'il te plaît, contrôle-toi, je meurs de faim.»_

Cela stoppa instantanément Blaise qui redressa la tête.

 _«Tu as faim ? Je vais nous attraper quelque chose à manger, je ne vais pas laisser mon compagnon mourir de faim.»_

Harry secoua la tête et soupira. _«Blaise, tu ne peux pas attraper un cerf pour moi à deux heures de l'après-midi, pas avec les premières années explorant joyeusement la forêt interdite et les quatrième années se défiant pour voir qui peut aller le plus loin, tu seras vu !»_

 _«Je ne te laisserai pas mourir de faim, Prezioso. Cela va à l'encontre de tout ce que je suis en tant que Dracken dominant.»_

 _«Ouais, alors on a qu'à aller aux cuisines. Franchement, Blaise.»_

 _«Je ne sais pas où se trouvent les cuisines, je sais logiquement qu'elles sont près des dortoirs Poufsouffle, c'est le seul endroit où elles pourraient être, mais Draco, Theo et moi ne les avons jamais trouvés. Nous pensons qu'elles sont certainement gardées pour empêcher les étudiants de sortir.»_

Harry sourit secrètement. _«Heureusement que tu m'as alors, parce que je sais ou elles se trouvent et comment on y entre.»_

 _«Tu es plein de surprises, Mio Prezioso.»_

 _«Je connais presque tous les passages secrets de cette école, Blaise. Malfoy ne t'a jamais parlé de l'époque à Pré-au-Lard où ma tête est soudainement apparue ?»_

 _«Si, il l'a fait. Il a directement été voir le professeur Snape pour lui dire. On n'a jamais pu prouvé comment tu avais fait ça, ni comment tu avais évité Rusard.»_

 _«Je connais deux passages dans l'école pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.»_ Dit Harry fièrement à Blaise.

 _«Tu es un petit malin.»_ Roucoula Blaise, frottant à nouveau son nez dans son cou.

 _«Qu'est-ce que tu as avec mon cou ?»_ Demanda Harry, alors qu'il penchait un peu plus sa tête sur le côté pour donner plus d'accès à Blaise.

 _«Tu as le plus beau cou que j'ai jamais vu.»_ Répondit Blaise, le souffle de ses lèvres s'échappant caressant sa peau.

Harry frissonna et se rapprocha de Blaise alors que ses lèvres descendaient à nouveau sur son cou, grignotant et léchant.

 _«Je veux tellement laisser ma marque sur toi, mais je ne peux pas.»_ Murmura Blaise. _«Les autres Drackens sauraient immédiatement que tu as été marqué par quelqu'un d'autre, cela ruinerait tout notre plan.»_

Harry s'éloigna de Blaise, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie et il prit sa main à la place.

 _«Nous sommes presque arrivés aux cuisines.»_ Lui dit Harry alors que le tableau familier du bol de fruits apparaissait.

 _«Je suis passé ici des milliers de fois et je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les cuisines se trouvait par là.»_

Harry sourit alors qu'il tendait la main pour chatouiller la poire dans le bol de fruits. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement familier et aigu avant de devenir une poignée de porte. Harry la tordit et poussa le tableau qui était devenu une porte.

Les exclamations et les salutations des elfes de maison faisaient sourire Harry qui les félicitait et leur demandait gentiment un déjeuner tardif, ou un dîner précoce avec beaucoup de viande saignante. Ils acceptèrent joyeusement et les installèrent, Blaise et lui, à une table recouverte d'une nappe dans un coin, avant de placer des tonnes de plats devant eux.

 _«C'est incroyable.»_ Lui dit Blaise en regardant autour de lui et en mangeant le délicieux repas devant lui.

 _«J'ai ressenti la même chose quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois.»_

 _«Ce sont les tables des maison ?»_

 _«Ouaip, comment pensais-tu que la nourriture arrivait sur les tables aussi rapidement ? Elle n'apparaît pas de nulle part lors des banquets. Les elfes de maison dressent ces tables avec la nourriture et utilisent ensuite leur magie pour faire passer les plats sur les tables de la Grande Salle qui sont directement au dessus de nous.»_ Expliqua Harry.

Blaise secoua la tête avec un sourire merveilleux sur le visage. _«Je me suis toujours demandé comment cela se passait, Draco et moi nous doutions que ça arrivait par magie, bien sûr, mais nous pensions que c'était la magie du directeur, pas celle des elfes de maison.»_

 _«En parlant de tes amis, ils ne vont pas se demander où tu es ?»_

 _«Non. Ils sont habitués à ce que je disparaisse quelques heures de temps en temps. Et pour Granger et Weasley, tout le monde à l'école a remarqué que tu t'étais éloigné d'eux, que s'est-il passé, Harry ?»_

 _«Ron est devenu jaloux après un article de journal qui n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point j'étais incroyable pour avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avril dernier. Il a dit des choses haineuses et blessantes, j'ai répliqué et il a répondu que je devrais rester seule pour toujours avec ma célébrité et ma gloire. Que je mourrais en vieil homme misérable et solitaire et après cela je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais lui parler. Hermione s'est rangée du côté de Ron parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'elle ne voulait rien faire pour compromettre leur relation, elle l'aime depuis longtemps. Je n'ai parlé à aucun d'entre eux depuis le mois de mai et ils semblent aller très bien sans moi.»_

Harry haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître nonchalant, même si au fond de lui la rupture de leur amitié le déchirait. Ils avaient été amis depuis l'âge de onze ans, cela faisait quatre ans, et cela ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain.

Blaise passa de l'autre côté de la table et le serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et frottant doucement son flan.

 _«Tu m'as moi maintenant, Prezioso et rien ne nous séparera. Nous te trouverons autant de dominants dont tu auras besoin et ensuite nous commencerons à avoir des enfants. Nous serons une famille, Prezioso, promis.»_

 _«Et si aucun autre dominant ne veut de moi ?»_ Demanda Harry avec insécurité.

Blaise rit profondément et embrassa le petit nez d'Harry.

 _«Oh Harry, bien sûr, qu'ils voudront de toi, ils se battront et se tueront juste pour attirer ton attention. Les Drackens soumis ne restent pas longtemps sans compagnon après leur héritage, Prezioso. Tu pourrais être le plus moche, le plus stupide, le plus pathétique soumis au monde et tu aurais encore des Drackens dominants qui affluerais vers toi. Malheureusement pour moi, tu es le plus beau, le plus intelligent, fertile et le plus puissant soumis au monde, je vais devoir quotidiennement affronter des dominants pour te garder pour moi.»_

 _«Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.»_

 _«C'est inévitable, Harry. Je vais devoir me battre contre les autres Drackens pour prouver que je suis digne de toi, pour prouver que je peux te protéger et protéger nos petits, c'est inévitable qu'à un moment donné je sois blessé, de façon bénigne ou maligne je ne peux pas te le dire avec certitude.»_

Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout. En fait, il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres Drackens dominants se pressent autour de lui, le touchent, le tripotent, il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, mais il arrivait à peine à tenir tête à Blaise, et s'il y avait dominant plus puissant et plus cruel ? Comment Harry se débrouillerait-il s'il devenait son compagnon ?

Il n'avait qu'à faire en sorte que ce fiasco prenne fin le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait encore avoir Blaise comme compagnon à la fin de toute cette histoire, et il le voulait vivant.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	4. Un afflux de Drackens Dominants

**Réponse aux questions :**

 **Sheilaellana et Geliah** : Je retraduis les premiers chapitres car il y a des phrases voir même des paragraphes du texte original qui ont été supprimé dans les traductions.

 **Shinji Inu :** Je vais traduire la version avec les lemon.

 **The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)**

 **Auteur :** StarLight Massacre

 **Traductrice :** yaoipowaa56

 **Titre :** The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)

 **Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ; tous les droits vont à J. K. Rowling.

 **Chapitre précédent :**

 _Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout. En fait, il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres Drackens dominants se pressent autour de lui, le touchent, le tripotent, il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, mais il arrivait à peine à tenir tête à Blaise, et s'il y avait dominant plus puissant et plus cruel ? Comment Harry se débrouillerait-il s'il devenait son compagnon ?_

 _Il n'avait qu'à faire en sorte que ce fiasco prenne fin le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait encore avoir Blaise comme compagnon à la fin de toute cette histoire, et il le voulait vivant._

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : Un afflux de Drackens Dominants**

Harry détestait ça. Il détestait cela avec une telle force. Il n'avait même pas le droit d'approcher Blaise. Après que Dumbledore eut informé le conseil de Dracken qu'il y avait un Dracken soumis à Poudlard, un ancien était apparu presque aussitôt et il n'avait pas quitté Harry depuis, comme une ombre, assurant qu'il ne devait jamais se retrouver seul ou sans protection, et qu'en tant que son chaperon, le vieux Dracken devait l'accompagner partout.

Harry était déjà à bout de nerfs, honnêtement au bout du rouleau avec le vieux Dracken, un homme du nom de Quintalus Trintus, qui ne voulait laisser personne, vraiment personne l'approcher.

Les autres étudiants parlaient, des rumeurs circulaient et se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre à propos de sa maladie infectieuse mortelle. C'est pourquoi personne ne pouvait s'approcher de lui et il avait envie de crier sa frustration pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Apparemment, il y avait actuellement trois Drackens dominants à Poudlard. Blaise était l'un d'entre eux, qu'il connaissait déjà. Très, très surprenant, Snape en était un aussi et le troisième était inconnu, mais l'Ancien Trintus, son chaperon, pouvait sentir ses phéromones autour de l'école. Harry supplia quiconque l'écoutait pour que Snape ne commence pas à se disputer son attention comme un adolescent excité. il ne serait pas capable d'en supporter la pensée, ni de voir son professeur de potions faire quelque chose d'aussi normal que de lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs ou d'essayer d'avoir une conversation civile avec lui.

Blaise jouait son rôle de dominant sans compagnon, à la perfection. Il testait les limites du chaperon d'Harry au maximum, comme n'importe quel dominant intéressée par un soumis. Harry pouffait de rire, rigolait et parfois même, pleurait de rire à propos de certaines choses que Blaise faisait pour attirer son attention, allant même jusqu'à lui envoyer plusieurs douzaines de roses rouge, une énorme tablette chocolat au caramel de chez Honeydukes parce qu'il savait que c'était le préféré d'Harry, et il lui avait donné un chaton pour la journée, ce qui avait vraiment effrayé Harry, car le chaton avait explosé en confettis après douze heures. L'ancien Trintus avait dû le calmer et lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute ce qui était arrivé au chaton, mais que ça n'avait été qu'un sortilège. Il y avait un sortilège pour transformer un parchemin en animal, mais cela ne durait que douze heures avant que l'animal ne reprenne son état de papier. C'était une démonstration de magie très avancée et impressionnante pour un étudiant. Blaise frimait.

Rien ne fut dévoilé sur le fait que Blaise avait un avantage déloyal sur les autres dominants parce qu'il avait une longueur d'avance. Apparemment, si vous étiez trop éloigné du soumis, c'était tant pis pour vous et vous deviez travailler doublement pour impressionner le soumis, dans ce cas, lorsque vous arriviez.

Il ne fallut que seize heures après que l'annonce soit faites pour que les premiers Drackens dominants n'arrivent et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il eut le droit à une myriade d'attention. C'était comme manger au zoo, tous les Dracken l'inondaient d'attention qu'il ne voulait pas réellement et Harry avait à peine le temps de dire bonjour à Blaise, et encore moins de se rapprocher de lui pour lui faire des câlins. Il commençait à se sentir seul et piégé à chaque fois qu'il était séparé de Blaise.

Harry avait été transféré dans la maison de fortune, qui ressemblait plus à un hôtel qu'à une maison, où la seule chose bonne à faire était de se promener librement avec tous ses attributs Dracken. Il aimait la liberté de se promener avec ses ailes sorties, mais malheureusement, les Drackens dominants avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver seuls dans une grande maison avec le soumis et un seul chaperon, et Harry voulait que sa vie reste privée.

Harry avait été peloté plus de fois au cours de la dernière heure que toutes les autres heures pendant lesquelles il était en vie. Son chaperon avait énormément de mal à garder un œil sur chaque Dracken qui s'était présenté et Harry avait cru comprendre que le pauvre vieux Dracken avait demandé des renforts dès la première heure.

Lorsqu'il avait pu resté deux minutes avec Blaise, car son chaperon se disputait avec un autre Dracken qui avait mis la main dans son pantalon pour caresser ses fesses, son compagnon lui avait dit que si les autres Dracken étaient aussi vicieux c'était parce qu'il était tellement désirable pour eux en tant que partenaire potentiel. Il était magnifique et avait une personnalité qui correspondait à chaque Dracken qu'il rencontrait. Harry était tellement content que Snape ne soit pas là ; il ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer l'humiliation et l'embarras d'avoir un de ses professeurs à le peloter comme le faisaient les autres Drackens.

Blaise avait été chassé comme un chat ennuyant quand le vieux Trintus eut fini d'engueuler l'autre Dracken alors il était parti avec un clin d'œil et un baiser sur la main d'Harry, ce qui l'avait fait rire.

Son chaperon était adossé au mur et haletait, tirant un mouchoir de sa poche et s'épongeant le front.

 _«Vous êtes quelque chose, mon cher.»_ Avait-il dit doucement à Harry. _«Je n'ai jamais vu une rencontre aussi féroce dans mon temps en tant que chaperon d'un soumis. Mais, vous êtes une prise parfaite.»_

 _«Une prise parfaite ?»_ Demanda confusément Harry, se demandant pourquoi il était comparé à un poisson.

 _«Oui mon cher. Vous êtes magnifique à regarder, ce qui vous aurait suffit à trouver un compagnon, mais votre personnalité exceptionnelle vous fait vraiment briller au-dessus des autres soumis, vous êtes si puissant et fertile que vous ajoutez encore plus de bonus.»_

Harry détestait qu'on parle de lui comme s'il était un animal de concours, mais il se tut. Son chaperon était le seul qui empêchait qu'Harry se fasse peloter. Blaise ne pouvait pas l'aider étant donné qu'ils devaient prétendre tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas compagnons, si Blaise n'était pas réellement son compagnon alors il serait du même côté que les autres Drackens dominants, essayant de le toucher autant que possible, et il n'arrêterait pas les autres Drackens.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours et Harry était déjà fatigué. Il avait parlé à tant d'hommes différents, avait accepté tellement de cadeaux, certains qu'il aimait vraiment et d'autres qui étaient ridicules, y compris une boîte de préservatifs, et on lui avait dit tellement de noms, mais le seul dont il se souvenait était Blaise. Blaise lui avait offert un bracelet en platine, car il savait qu'Harry ne porterait pas de bijoux en argent à cause de Remus. Blaise lui fit un sourire magnifique et une petite révérence ce qui fit rire Harry. Les autres Drackens n'étaient que des personnes sans visage et sans nom qui empêchaient Harry de passer du temps avec Blaise.

 _«Eh bien, mon cher, je pense que cette rencontre pourrait se terminée plus tôt que prévu.»_ Déclara l'Ancien Trintus un peu plus tard dans la nuit quand Harry fut en sécurité dans sa chambre, loin des autres Drackens, mais aussi loin de Blaise.

 _«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?»_ Demanda gentiment Harry en sirotant son thé au miel préféré.

 _«Vous semblez terriblement réceptif à un seul Dracken.»_

 _«Oh. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?»_ Demanda Harry, en jouant l'ignorant.

Le vieux Dracken se mit à rire. _«Oh, il est impossible de ne pas être attiré par votre douceur, mon cher. On peut voir que vous n'avez pas été élevé par d'autres Drackens. Vous êtes si terre-à-terre et pas du tout gâté, cela changera sûrement quand vous aurez votre compagnon, il vous gâtera et s'assurera que vous ne manquez de rien.»_

 _«Non, je n'ai pas été élevé par d'autres Drackens, mes parents ont été tués quand j'étais bébé et j'ai vécu avec la sœur moldue de ma mère.»_

Son chaperon secoua tristement la tête. _«Si le monde des Dracken avait connu votre existence, vous auriez été confié à un membre du Conseil. Quel dommage. Mais pour revenir au fait que vous soyez seulement réceptif à un seul Dracken, cela signifie que votre côté Dracken est fortement attiré par lui, votre Dracken l'aime beaucoup, beaucoup plus que les autres, cela ne vous prendra pas longtemps avant d'être compagnons tous les deux.»_

 _«Oh, mais c'est bien, n'est-ce pas ?»_

Le vieux Dracken se mit à rire de nouveau. _«Seulement un quart des Drackens dominants sont arrivés, les autres ne seront pas contents d'avoir manqué une chance de vous conquérir.»_

 _«C'est de leur faute de ne pas être arrivé plus vite. Je suis content que ce soit presque fini. Je n'en peux plus de cette attention constante. J'ai tellement été embrassé et touché en seulement deux jours. Je n'y suis pas habitué. Les premières heures du premier jour m'ont vraiment fait peur.»_

 _«Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher, je serai toujours près de vous et cette chambre est votre sanctuaire. Si vous vous sentez dépassé, il vous suffit de me le dire et nous ferons une pause ici. Mais vous êtes tellement spécial que les autres Drackens ne peuvent se passer de vous. Un autre point qui vous rend si attachant pour les dominants est que vous êtes intacte ; cela les excite de savoir qu'ils seraient votre premier. Bien qu'ils ne seront pas les seuls, vous êtes trop puissant pour n'avoir qu'un seul dominant.»_

Un coup violent à la porte précéda l'entrée d'un autre Dracken âgé dans la chambre privée d'Harry, mais ce qui poussa Harry à poser sa tasse de thé et à se lever de son fauteuil, prêt à courir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, fut le Dracken Dominant qui entra à côté du Dracken âgé. Un Dracken dominant sans compagnon. Un Dracken dominant qui s'arrêta net dès qu'il entra dans la pièce et inhala l'air profondément.

De profonds yeux bruns fixèrent Harry sur place et un grognement féroce sortit de la bouche de l'autre Dracken, demandant à Harry de se soumettre.

 _«Ancien Getus, vous savez que les dominants sans compagnons ne sont pas autorisés dans la chambre privée du soumis ! Il s'agit d'une grave violation du protocole.»_ Déclara furieusement l'ancien Trintus, le chaperon d'Harry, se levant et se mettant entre Harry et ce nouveau dominant.

 _«Je souhaitais seulement présenter mon petit-fils à ce nouveau soumis, Quintalus. Nous venons juste d'arriver et je pensais que ce serait bien de les présenter l'un à l'autre pendant que vous et moi discutions des affaires récentes.»_

 _«Quoi qu'il en soit, cela va à l'encontre des règles établies pour la sécurité du soumis en question, cette chambre est censée être un refuge sûr, un endroit où se retirer si tout devient trop pesant. Comment pouvez-vous vous attendre à ce que le soumis se sente en sécurité, entouré de tant de dominants si son sanctuaire privé est envahi par un Dracken sans compagnon ?»_

 _«Nous ne nous imposons pas, Trintus. J'avais juste espéré que le petit se sentirait réceptif à mon petit-fils, je souhaitais seulement les présenter.»_

Avant que l'un ou l'autre des Anciens ne puisse parler, le Dracken dominant sauta sur un Harry qui refusait de se soumettre. Harry laissa échapper un couinement indigne et se laissa tomber sur le sol pour éviter le dominant, roulant sous la table basse et courant autour du canapé.

 _«Dominic ! Arrêtes ça toute de suite !»_ Demanda l'Ancien Getus.

Son petit-fils, Dominic, ne l'écouta évidemment pas alors qu'il sautait sur le canapé, essayant d'empoigner Harry par-dessus. Harry s'éloigna encore plus loin et contourna la pièce jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit alors que Dominic courait vers lui et la referma derrière lui alors qu'il se mettait à courir, son instinct lui disant d'aller chercher Blaise, qu'il avait besoin que son compagnon dominant le protège.

Harry avait beaucoup de chance que Dominic ne soit pas aussi rapide que Blaise l'avait été dans la forêt, ou sinon Harry aurait été attrapé. Néanmoins, il était moins chanceux sur le fait d'être dans une maison de la taille d'un hôtel, pleine de Drackens dominants, qui étaient tous dans le même état d'esprit que Dominic. Le conquérir et le peloter à tout prix.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait encore plus de dominants qu'il n'y en avait eu après s'être retiré dans sa chambre pour faire une pause, mais il ne les connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, le seul Dracken auquel il avait prêté attention était Blaise et il n'aurait reconnu personne d'autre même si on lui avait présenté cinq minutes plus tôt.

Harry fit la terrible erreur de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour savoir à quelle distance se trouvait l'autre Dracken, la prochaine chose qu'il sut, fut qu'il percuta quelque chose de si solide qu'il vit les étoiles. Il fut remis sur ses pieds et il entendit le ventre gronder au-dessus de sa tête. C'était un grognement inconnu, mais ces bras étaient si protecteurs, et si solides, tellement solides qu'Harry s'accrochait à lui. La seule chose qu'Harry pouvait discerner, c'était qu'il était plus grand et plus large que Blaise et beaucoup plus musclé.

Le Dracken le tenant grogna si férocement qu'Harry baissa la tête sous le menton de l'autre mâle ; il entendit au moins trois grognements et deux sifflements avant d'être secoué sur le côté alors que le Dracken le tenant commençait à courir puis à voler, ses ailes absolument énormes battant violemment l'air.

Voler était tellement plus rapide que courir et Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la moquette passer à une vitesse affolante. Il garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que le Dracken qui le portait soit projeté au sol en plein vol, juste au-dessus de la rampe d'escalier.

Le Dracken atterrit lourdement sur le dos et Harry atterri sur lui, mais avant de pouvoir se repérer, il fut arraché de la prise du dominant étourdi et il fut de nouveau maintenu fermement alors que le nouveau Dracken courait avec lui. Une porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma et Harry entendit un puissant sort de verrouillage prononcé par une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien.

 _«Prezioso, ça va ? Parle-moi, Harry.»_ Lui murmura légèrement à l'oreille la voix essoufflée de Blaise. _«Pourquoi as-tu quitté la sécurité de ta chambre ?»_

 _«Un des ancien a amené son petit-fils dans ma chambre, Blaise. Il était dans ma chambre ! Il a essayé de me toucher, de m'attraper, alors j'ai dû courir.»_

 _«Oh Prezioso, Mio Prezioso.»_ S'exclama Blaise en le serrant plus fort contre lui et en enroulant ses belles ailes noires et violettes autour de lui.

 _«Je peux rester avec toi ? Mon chaperon a déjà remarqué que je suis plus réceptif avec toi qu'avec les autres Drackens, il a dit que cette rencontre serait bientôt terminée à cause de ça.»_

 _«Bien sûr que tu peux, Harry, je ne te renverrais jamais là-bas, surtout pas quand un dominant sans compagnon est entré dans ta chambre.»_

Harry sourit et se blottit contre Blaise. Cette rencontre c'était comme si on l'avait jeté à l'eau alors qu'il ne savait pas nager. Il redoutait déjà une autre rencontre pour trouver son second compagnon, pourquoi Blaise ne pouvait-il pas lui suffire ? Il n'était pas gourmand. il ne voulait pas plus d'un partenaire, alors pourquoi devait-il avoir plus d'un partenaire juste pour le mettre enceinte ?

* * *

La maison était en ébullition quand les Anciens et les dominants comprirent qu'Harry avait disparu, mais en sécurité dans son lit avec Blaise, Harry s'en fichait alors que son dominant caressait chacune des écailles blanches et sensibles de ses ailes d'un blanc pur.

Il ronronnait à nouveau, un grondement profond venant de l'intérieur de sa poitrine alors que Blaise pressait ses lèvres contre son cou en jouant avec ses ailes tannées.

Harry n'était pas en reste non plus, il explorait le torse nu de son dominant pour la première fois. Il avait vu Blaise sans chemise une seule fois, cela avait été dans la forêt ce qui lui paraissait si loin maintenant, mais en réalité, cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais il n'avait jamais touché la peau nue de Blaise. Jusqu'à présent.

Blaise était doux et ferme, il avait des poils autour de son nombril ainsi qu'une ligne douce de poils qui passait sous la ceinture de son pantalon, mise à part ça, Blaise était doux et sans poils, profondément bronzé et fermement musclé.

Harry passa doucement ses doigts sur un mamelon brun foncé puis passa à l'autre, aimant le frisson qui apparaissait sur la colonne vertébrale de Blaise à chaque fois. Il joua avec la peau bronzée, en comparant curieusement son ton olive avec son propre teint de porcelaine avec des notes de rose.

Blaise rigola et éloigna les mains d'Harry de son corps, les plaquant contre son torse alors qu'il roulait pour les coincer entre leurs deux torses.

 _«Si tu continus comme ça, Prezioso, alors aucun de nous deux ne dormira ce soir.»_ Chuchota sombrement Blaise.

 _«C'est une mauvaise chose ? Je veux en finir avec cette stupide rencontre. Je veux annoncer au monde entier que tu es mon compagnon, Blaise. Je ne veux pas être touché, embrassé ou peloté par qui que ce soit d'autre.»_

 _«Tu changeras bientôt d'avis, après tes premières chaleurs quand ton côté Dracken se rendra compte que moi seul ne sera pas suffisant pour te mettre enceinte.»_

 _«Ce sera plus tard, Blaise. Je parle de maintenant. Je veux seulement toi pour l'instant. Je ne les veux pas.»_

Blaise soupira et enfouit sa tête dans les longs cheveux noirs d'Harry, il aimait les cheveux de son compagnon, à la fois longs et soyeux quand il montrait ses traits Dracken et courts et en désordre quand il montrait ses traits humains. Dans les deux formes, l'odeur était la même, la châtaigne.

 _«Les autres Drackens diront que c'est déloyal si nous l'annonçons aussi tôt, mais de toute façon ils disent que c'est déloyal dès qu'ils ne sont pas choisis par un soumis, alors ils n'y prêterons pas vraiment attention. Mais le fait que tu n'es pas comparé la taille de nos ailes ou passé plus de temps avec les autres Drackens jouera en notre défaveur, Prezioso.»_

 _«J'ai eu des Drackens dominants qui m'ont montrés leurs ailes pendant deux jours entiers, Blaise ! Aucun d'entre eux ne m'attire, j'ai regardé leurs ailes aux couleurs vives qu'ils ont mis sous mon nez et la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu pensé c'est : «Tiens, une autre paire d'ailes, c'est gentil, maintenant, dégage de mon chemin s'il te plaît.» Je ne veux pas voir des ailes vertes, des ailes bleues, des ailes jaunes ou rouges, les seules ailes qui m'intéressent sont noir et violet et je les regarde en ce moment !»_

Blaise fit taire Harry avec un baiser féroce et Harry oublia tout tandis que ces lèvres talentueuses taquinaient les siennes pour qu'une langue forte puisse s'approprier sa bouche.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le troisième matin à l'hôtel Dracken, comme il l'avait nommé, bien reposé et détendu pour la première fois depuis des mois, voire des années. La raison est apparue presque immédiatement alors qu'il se retrouvait blotti sous le bras lourd, mais réconfortant de Blaise. Une aile écaillée noire, et pourpre, recouvrait leurs corps endormis comme un parapluie, le protégeant ainsi que Blaise des rayons du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre sans rideau.

En bâillant et en s'étirant, Harry fit un petit bruit doux, mais Blaise se réveilla tous les sens en alerte, s'asseyant et scrutant la pièce à la recherche d'un danger potentiel, avant de rétracter ses griffes et ses crocs quand il en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucun danger apparent.

 _«Bonjour, Prezioso.»_ murmura Blaise, se rallongeant à côté d'Harry et caressant sa joue pâle, rougit par le sommeil.

 _«Bonjour, Blaise»_ répondit Harry, se penchant joyeusement pour plus de contact avec Blaise.

 _«Tu as faim ? Je peux aller chasser pour toi.»_

Harry secoua la tête tendrement. Blaise semblait tellement excité à la perspective d'aller tuer un animal pour le petit déjeuner d'Harry. Blaise proposait toujours de chasser pour Harry ; il devait se demander si c'était dans les gènes du dominant de chasser pour chaque repas ou si Blaise aimait juste la chasse. De toute façon, Harry avait plus envie de céréale pour le petit-déjeuner que de la viande, alors il refusa l'offre de Blaise avec cette explication.

 _«Tu veux des céréales ? C'est la première étape des chaleur, Prezioso. Tu as besoin de céréale pour l'énergie ; bientôt, tu voudras des fruits et des légumes pour les sucres lents et stocker l'énergie.»_

 _«Oh, mais les autres Drackens sauront que j'ai déjà un compagnon, le cycle de reproduction ne commence que lorsque j'ai un compagnon.»_

Blaise acquiesça. _«Je sais, Prezioso. Nous annoncerons notre relation plus tard, mais nous devons d'abord interagir ensemble et tu dois regarder les autres dominants, et les ignorer. Si tu ne les apprécies vraiment pas, alors rejettes simplement leur cadeaux et attentions. En tant que soumis, le pouvoir est tout à toi, et personne d'autre. Tu as le droit de rejeter tous les dominants que tu souhaites, tu peux même les chasser. Ne les laisses pas t'intimider, Prezioso, ils ne sont pas autorisés à le faire.»_

Harry sourit joyeusement à cette révélation et il embrassa Blaise, le remerciant mentalement de lui avoir donné la force et la confiance dont il avait besoin pour se débarrasser des autres dominants. S'il était autorisé à les rejeter et à les chasser de cet hôtel de l'enfer, alors ils ne pourraient pas le toucher et il n'aurait plus besoin de les fuir, s'ils faisaient quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas alors il se débarrasserait d'eux. Malheureusement, cela semblerait suspect s'il les chassait tous sauf Blaise, comme il voulait le faire.

* * *

Harry sortit prudemment de la chambre de Blaise et sautilla dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle du petit-déjeuner. Blaise allait prendre une douche et prendre son temps pour que ça ne soit pas suspect.

L'immense salle qui rivalisait avec la Grande Salle de Poudlard se tut alors qu'il entrait et Harry pensa qu'il marchait dans le couloir de la mort alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table où se trouvait son siège «spécial». Honnêtement, cela ressemblait plus à un trône qu'à une chaise avec un coussin épais et moelleux sur lequel il pouvait se percher avec un dossier et des accoudoirs rembourrés.

 _«Oh, Harry, mon cher. Nous vous avons cherché partout.»_ Déclara avec soulagement son accompagnateur, le vieux Trintus.

 _«J'ai passé la nuit dans le château.»_ Mentit doucement Harry. _«J'ai dû m'éloigner de cette maison, surtout après que ma chambre ait été souillée.»_

 _«Oui, à propos de ça, Harry, Dominic est vraiment désolé pour son comportement.»_ Intervint l'autre Ancien, l'air triste. _«Il veut se faire pardonner.»_

 _«Il n'a pas à le faire, en fait je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse, ce que je veux, c'est qu'il parte.»_

 _«Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, Harry.»_ Lui dit fermement l'Ancien Getus, avec franchise.

 _«Si je sais. Je ne resterai pas ici tant qu'il sera dans le coin. Je veux qu'il parte !»_

 _«Débarrassez-vous de lui.»_ Grogna un dominant. _«Comment pouvons-nous interagir correctement avec Harry s'il le fuit constamment ?»_

 _«Ne soyons pas trop pressés, vous avez tous réagi de la même manière quand vous êtes arrivé ici, Dominic n'est pas différent.»_

 _«Nous n'avons pas agi comme lui !»_ Explosa durement un autre homme, celui-ci faisait au moins deux mètres, et avait de larges épaules. _«Nous avons respecté les règles ! Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait osé pénétrer dans la chambre du soumis, seul Dominic a été assez grossier et irrespectueux pour le faire ! La chambre d'Harry est censée être à lui, personne n'y est autorisé car c'est son espace privé.»_

 _«Il a raison ; personne d'autre n'a fait irruption dans ma chambre comme ça.»_ Répondit Harry, souriant à l'énorme homme, qui lui sourit en retour, ses magnifiques yeux bleus scintillant, soulevant sa poitrine sous son attention, comme s'il venait juste de lui dire qu'il avait gagné la médaille d'or lors d'une épreuve olympique. _«Il y en a parmi vous qui ne devrait pas rester ici, nous sommes complètement incompatibles et vous ne serez jamais mon compagnon, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur les autres si vous êtes là.»_

 _«Bien, mon cher, vous viendrez avec moi après votre petit-déjeuner et nous interrogerons chaque dominant à tour de rôle, si vous n'êtes pas compatible, vous aurez le droit de le rejeter.»_

 _«J'aime cette idée ; cela me donnera une chance de passer du temps avec chacun d'entre vous pour trouver mon partenaire potentiel.»_

Les dominants commencèrent tous à murmurer, mais la plupart du temps, ils grognaient les uns contre les autre. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se faire des amis, après tout ; ils étaient tous en concurrence directe les uns avec les autres. C'était honteux ; pensa Harry tristement, aucun d'eux ne serait son compagnon, du moins pas cette fois-ci, mais ils pensaient tous avoir une chance.

Harry mangea joyeusement son deuxième bol de céréales puis continua avec deux morceaux de pain complet grillé. Il s'assura de manger plusieurs morceaux d'agneau presque crus parce qu'il était surveillé de près, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger de la viande et qu'il était temps pour la confrontation. Ses entrevues individuelles avec les Drackens dominants. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas en profiter autant qu'il le devrait.

* * *

Harry était prêt à passer à l'abattoir. Honnêtement, si cela continuait, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix, ce serait eux ou lui et Harry préférerait que ce soit eux. En trois heures seulement, il avait déduit que les Drackens dominants étaient des bâtards pompeux, arrogants, imbu d'eux-même et égoïstes.

Harry avait eut la fausse impression que cette entrevue devait lui permettre de se rendre compte de sa compatibilité avec son futur partenaire. Mais apparemment, c'était lui qui était assis dans un fauteuil en train d'écouter une bande de couillon raconter leurs talents, leurs prouesses et leurs réussites.

Même le vieux Trintus avait l'air très étonné de leur niveau de grossièreté et de leur égocentrisme, au moins Harry n'était pas le seul. Honnêtement, on ne lui avait jamais demandé comment il allait ou même ce qui l'intéressait, il y avait eu un Dracken qui avait un passe-temps appelé spéléologie, ce à quoi Harry avait exprimé un léger intérêt, alors le gars lui avait tout expliqué sur le sujet, avant de se vanter d'avoir un trophée en VTT, un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

 _«Je n'en peux plus.»_ Se plaignit Harry à son chaperon alors qu'ils prenaient une petite pause thé. _«Aucun d'entre eux ne me convient ! Et si je ne trouvait pas de compagnon ?»_

Ce qui était peu probable vu qu'il en avait déjà un, mais la peur d'Harry était plus pour sa future couvée de poussin, qu'il n'aurait jamais à moins de trouver un deuxième, un troisième voire un quatrième compagnon. Il voulait Blaise, bien sûr, mais il voulait aussi des enfants. Était-il condamné à choisir une brute ignorante avec qui passer le reste de sa vie, passer du temps avec lui, s'accoupler, et avoir des relations sexuelles, simplement pour avoir des enfants ?

 _"Oh, Harry mon cher, ne soyez pas stupide, bien sûr, que vous allez trouver un partenaire. Vraiment, ils ne peuvent pas tous être aussi égoïstes ! Il doit bien y en avoir un parmi la centaine qui sont ici.»_

 _«Et si je n'aime aucun d'entre eux ? Vous m'avez dit que j'aurais besoin de plus d'un partenaire pour tomber enceinte, j'ai déjà du mal à en choisir un, comment pourrais-je en choisir un deuxième ? Et si j'avais besoin de plus de deux compagnons ? Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas faire ça, pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir qu'un seul partenaire ? Pourquoi un compagnon ne peut-il pas me suffire pour avoir des enfants ?»_

Le vieux Trintus soupira et prit une gorgée de son thé rafraîchissant avant de regarder le jeune homme en détresse en face de lui. Seize ans, ce garçon avait à peine seize ans, pensa-t-il tristement, et la plus grande tranche d'âge des dominants se situait dans la trentaine. Il aurait souhaité qu'il y ait plus de Drackens soumis, alors il n'aurait pas à regarder encore et encore, des soumis liés à des dominants trois fois plus âgé qu'eux.

 _«Vos instincts de Dracken savent ce qu'ils font, Harry. Vous avez peut-être déjà inconsciemment choisi, vous avez, après tout, inhalé les odeurs de tous les dominants ici depuis deux jours. Il suffit de terminer ces entrevues et si à la fin vous n'avez toujours pas choisi, nous penserons à autre chose, mais pour le moment, nous avons encore environ soixante dominants à rencontrer.»_

 _«Ça fait trois heures et nous ne sommes même pas encore à la moitié»_ marmonna Harry, en avalant durement les dernières gorgées de son thé au miel. _«Que quelqu'un me donne la force de continuer.»_

* * *

Une autre heure passa et Harry était prêt à abattre le prochain Dracken dominante qu'il verrait. Mais malheureusement pour ses envies de meurtre, et très heureusement pour sa santé mentale, c'était Blaise qui apparu à la porte. Son magnifique et merveilleux compagnon, Blaise.

 _«Bonjour, je suis Blaise Mariano Zabini, et j'ai dix-sept ans.»_ Le salua Blaise avec un petit sourire qui avait une pointe de suffisance. _«J'espère que tu vas bien.»_

 _«Tu sais que tu es la première personne à me demander comment je vais. Toute la journée on m'a bombardé de remarques et de commentaires égoïstes et je suis tellement content de voir que l'un d'entre vous n'est pas trop égoïste pour me demander comment je vais !»_

 _«Quel comportement ennuyeux et complètement dégoutant.»_ Répondit Blaise avec un clin d'œil qu'il cacha au chaperon. _«Je t'ai apporté du chocolat ; Tu m'as dit hier que tu n'en avais plus, alors je suis sorti ce matin et je suis allé en acheter.»_

Harry se jeta presque sur la tablette de chocolat qui lui était offerte, l'ouvrit immédiatement et mordit dedans.

 _«Merci beaucoup, j'adore les tablettes de chocolat au caramel.»_

 _«Je sais, je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit le premier jour où nous sommes arrivés dans cette maison.»_ Ce qui était un mensonge car Harry avait dit à Blaise qu'il aimait cette tablette de chocolat quelques jours après leur chasse dans la forêt pendant Halloween, quand il mangeait la dernière tablette qu'il avait.

 _«Tu te souviens de ça ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un m'avait écouté. Je doutais que quiconque m'ait entendu après les cri de cet énorme dominant, celui aux ailes orangées.»_

 _«Je t'écoutais, Harry.»_

Harry rougit légèrement et regarda timidement son chaperon, qui écrivait quelque chose sur le bloc-note qu'il avait eu toute la journée pendant les rencontres. Le vieux Dracken, feraient mieux d'écrire des éloges sur Blaise ou Harry aurait sa tête sur un plateau.

 _«Quels sont tes intérêts, Blaise ?»_ Demanda Harry, prétendant être poliment intéressé. _«Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pendant ton temps libre ?»_

 _«Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à étudier ; Je suis dans l'optique que mes années scolaires sont pour étudier. Je souhaite obtenir un très bon travail, le meilleur que je puisse, afin de subvenir à tous les besoins et les objets luxueux que mon partenaire pourrait souhaiter. Nous aurons besoin d'une grande maison à partager avec nos enfants, je ne verrais pas ma famille porter des chiffons et les vêtements coûtent de l'argent et je souhaiterais aussi nourrir ma famille avec les meilleurs aliments pour une nutrition optimale.»_

 _«Fais-tu autre chose qu'étudier ?»_ Demanda le chaperon d'Harry en les examinant.

Harry s'assura de sursauter légèrement, agissant comme s'il avait été tellement absorbé par sa conversation avec Blaise qu'il avait oublié que l'autre Dracken était là. Cela fonctionna, car le vieux Trintus ajouta une autre note avec un large sourire.

 _«J'aime marcher»_ répondit Blaise. _«Si j'avais un compagnon, j'aime à pensé que nous ferions des promenades ensemble dans la campagne.»_

 _«J'aime marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe»_ lui dit Harry avec un sourire et un léger rougissement. _«J'aime aussi plonger mes pieds dans le lac et marcher dans la forêt et je n'ai jamais dit cela à personne auparavant.»_

 _«Alors je suis honoré que tu m'aies parlé de tes vagabondages secrèts.»_ Répondit Blaise avec un sourire magnifique.

Harry rit et cassa un morceau de son chocolat, l'offrant à Blaise, qui, au lieu de le prendre comme Harry l'avait prévu, baissa la bouche pour le sucer sur les doigts d'Harry.

Rougissant profondément, Harry sourit et sortit de son fauteuil et s'assit à côté de Blaise sur le canapé en face de lui. Il se blottit contre lui et commença inconsciemment à ronronner.

 _«Je pense que cette entrevue est terminée, mon cher, Harry. Vous avez choisi un partenaire par vous-même et un très bon compagnon. Vous vous entendez très bien ensemble, Blaise, vous avez de toute évidence été très sérieux au sujet de votre compagnon depuis le tout début et vous avez écouté ce qu'a dit Harry, ce qui est bien plus, que tout ce que les autres dominants ont puent dire. Nous nous reverrons, Harry. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes trop puissant pour n'avoir besoin que d'un seul partenaire et je serais honoré d'être à nouveau votre chaperon.»_

 _«J'adorerais vous avoir à nouveau comme chaperon, mais j'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à subir tout ça pour la deuxième fois.»_

Le vieux Trintus rit à l'adorable soumis, il pensait honnêtement qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de sa beauté, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, _si seulement il était célibataire et avait cinquante ans de moins_ , pensa-t-il avec nostalgie.

 _«Je pense que votre prochaine rencontre se déroulera beaucoup mieux, Harry, après tout, vous aurez Blaise avec vous pour votre deuxième rendez-vous et vous aurez déjà été accouplé et eut vos premières chaleurs. Blaise, en tant que votre premier compagnon, n'acceptera aucun dominant vous touchant sans votre permission ; il les combattra probablement pour les arrêter.»_

 _«Je n'aime pas la violence.»_ Déclara doucement Harry.

 _«Alors je m'assurerai que tu ne vois rien, Mio Prezioso.»_ lui dit sérieusement Blaise, enroulant une énorme aile autour d'Harry.

 _«J'aime toujours voir un couple se former sous mes yeux ; vous êtes un soumis très fort et puissant, Harry, pour vous être lié aussi rapidement avec Blaise.»_

 _«J'ai senti la connexion se faire tout de suite avec lui, dès la première fois où il s'est présenté à moi en me serrant la main.»_

 _«Doux Merlin, Vous êtes beaucoup plus puissant que je le croyais, Harry. Se lier sur une simple poignée de main, cela prend en moyenne trois jours au soumis avant de reconnaître un compagnon, mais si vous et Blaise vous vous êtes liés la première fois en vous serrant la main, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi votre Dracken a rejeté tous les autres dominants.»_

 _«Je ne veux pas leurs faire de la peine, mais j'aime seulement Blaise.»_

 _«Ce n'est pas grave, très cher, ils ne seront pas heureux, mais la seule façon pour qu'ils soient heureux aurait été de les choisir comme compagnon, ce que vous n'allez pas faire.»_

 _«Je peux revenir à une vie semi-normale maintenant ? Je suis sûr que les rumeurs dans l'école sont catastrophiques. Quand je suis parti, je mourais d'une maladie incurable et mortelle. Merlin sait ce que les étudiants ont trouvé depuis.»_

 _«Bien sûr, mon cher petit. Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Vous devez simplement annoncer Blaise comme votre compagnon aux autres dominants et ensuite vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez.»_

Harry ne savourait pas la pensée de dire à la centaine de Drackens dominants qu'ils avaient perdu ou qu'il avait déjà un compagnon et que ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

Il se tenait dans l'immense salle commune, regardant tous ses yeux pleins d'espoir et ses regards lascifs. Il replaça ses ailes blanches contre son corps, certaines écailles blanches avaient une légère teinte pourpre et Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de porter fièrement les couleurs de son compagnon.

 _«Tu as passé plus de temps avec lui !»_ Explosa un dominant. _«Je veux aussi une entrevue plus longue.»_

 _«Aucun de vous ne prendra une minute de plus de mon temps. Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que j'ai déjà trouvé mon premier compagnon. L'Ancien Trintus pense que Blaise et moi nous sommes liés dès notre première poignée de main, raison pour laquelle je suis moins réceptif à vos avances. Je suis désolé, mais je ne cherche plus de compagnon.»_

Il y eut du vacarme, des cris de déni, des cris de rage et des grognements profonds qui lui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Harry était très content de la forte présence de Blaise dans son dos, ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses ailes évasées, prêtes à s'enrouler autour de lui si nécessaire.

 _«Vous savez tous que vous ne pouvez pas demander vengeance.»_ Parla haut et fort le vieux Trintus, sa voix s'élevant facilement au-dessus des cris et grognements des dominants. _«Contre Harry ou Blaise. Mais ce n'est pas fini, Harry est un Dracken très puissant et aura besoin au moins d'un autre partenaire, peut-être deux voire même trois, vous avez tous la chance de réessayer.»_

Harry détestait ça aussi, être offert comme un morceau de viande ou un prix de tombola. Il n'était peut-être plus humain, mais il restait une personne vivante et il méritait un respect fondamental pour ça. Il avait toujours des sentiments et des pensées et il était toujours la même personne qu'il était avant, il avait juste des ailes, des griffes et des crocs. Oh et ses écailles, il ne pouvait pas oublier ses écailles blanches et pailletées, qui viraient au violet très pâle. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'elles aient la même améthyste sombre que celle de Blaise, il sourit et regarda les écailles sur ses ailes par-dessus son épaule. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'elles reflètent son lien avec Blaise.

La plupart des dominants s'étant enfin calmés après avoir été informé qu'ils avaient encore la chance de devenir son compagnon, Harry se sentit suffisamment en sécurité pour marcher entre eux, avec Blaise bien sûr, et traverser les terres de Poudlard.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Blaise, beaucoup plus grande, et sourit à son compagnon. Maintenant, ils avaient le temps d'apprendre à se connaître et d'apprécier leur relation. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cela soit gâché par l'introduction du second compagnon, mais c'était pour plus tard. Il devait passer sa première période de chaleur avant de devoir choisir un autre compagnon. Harry sourit à Blaise, pour commencer, ils devaient apprendre à mieux se connaître et peut-être s'entraîner avant que ses premières chaleurs ne commencent. _Après tout, cela ne fait aucun mal de s'entraîner_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire salace.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	5. Jours Bienheureux

**The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)**

 **Auteur :** StarLight Massacre

 **Traductrice :** yaoipowaa56

 **Titre :** The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)

 **Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ; tous les droits vont à J. K. Rowling.

 **Chapitre précédent :**

 _Il glissa sa main dans celle de Blaise, beaucoup plus grande, et sourit à son compagnon. Maintenant, ils avaient le temps d'apprendre à se connaître et d'apprécier leur relation. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cela soit gâché par l'introduction du second compagnon, mais c'était pour plus tard. Il devait passer sa première période de chaleur avant de devoir choisir un autre compagnon. Harry sourit à Blaise, pour commencer, ils devaient apprendre à mieux se connaître et peut-être s'entraîner avant que ses premières chaleurs ne commencent. Après tout, cela ne fait aucun mal de s'entraîner, pensa-t-il avec un sourire salace._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Jours Bienheureux**

Harry était arrivé à la conclusion que Blaise était le seul compagnon qu'il ait jamais voulu. Il ne voulait personne d'autre, au diable ses gènes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui disait qu'il avait besoin de plus d'une personne pour devenir enceinte.

Ce n'était pas ridicule de toute façon ? Les filles tombaient enceintes en un claquement de doigt ; C'était pour ça que l'infirmière de Poudlard était une femme, comme ça les filles se sentaient plus à l'aise pour lui parler. Harry pensait que c'était n'importe quoi. Il ne se sentirait pas moins gêné ou humilié de parler de sa vie sexuelle avec un homme plutôt qu'une femme. Il serait mortifié de toute façon.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit de Blaise dans les dortoirs de Serpentards, trois jours après l'incident de l'hôtel, Harry réfléchissait à ses chaleur. Il mangeait toujours des céréales et des toasts et avait récemment ajouté des craquelins et des biscuits, mais il ne dévorait pas encore bol après bol de fruits, comme le lui avait dit Blaise, étant le signe de la dernière étape de son cycle de reproduction .

La seule chose qui indiquait que son cycle progressait était qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas se tenir près d'une viande, crue ou cuite, ce qui indiquait qu'il venait de passé la moitié de son cycle. Blaise n'était pas inquiet, il disait que les cycles de reproduction pouvaient prendre des semaines voire des mois avant que le soumis n'entre en chaleur, c'était différent pour chaque soumis.

Harry ne savait pas comment il voulait que son cycles se déroule, d'une part, il voulait vraiment faire l'expérience de ses chaleurs avec Blaise, d'autre part, à la minute où il sortirait de ses chaleurs, il devrait avoir une autre rencontre pour trouver son second compagnon.

 _«Qu'est-ce qui traverse ta magnifique tête, Mio Prezioso ?»_ Demanda Blaise, en sortant de la salle de bain entièrement habillée, à la grande déception d'Harry.

 _«Je me demande simplement quand est-ce que mes chaleurs vont commencer.»_

 _«C'est la seule chose à laquelle tu penses ces jours-ci.»_ Déclara affectueusement Blaise. _«Je te l'ai dit, Harry, ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.»_

 _«Je pensais que nous devrions peut-être nous entraîner un peu, avant que mes chaleurs ne commencent.»_

 _«Pourquoi ?»_ Demanda Blaise, l'air légèrement offensé. _«Je suis un bon amant, Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin de pratiquer.»_

 _«Mais moi si, Blaise. Ça sera ma première fois ; les chaleurs sont un acte primitif entres Drackens qui est brutal et instinctif. Je ne veux pas que ma première fois me fasse mal, Blaise.»_

 _«Oh Prezioso, viens ici.»_ Roucoula Blaise en serrant fermement Harry. _«Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais peur ? Bien sûr, si tu veux que je te fasse l'amour avant, je le ferai. Je serais honoré.»_

Harry sourit et retint Blaise contre lui. _«Merci Blaise.»_ Murmura-t-il.

Blaise fit un sourire sexy et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. _«Viens ou nous serons en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, tu dois manger.»_

 _«Pourquoi essayes-tu toujours de me nourrir ? J'ai l'impression d'être un boudin.»_ Soupira Harry, il n'était pas habitué à manger autant, même quand il était à Poudlard et loin de l'influence empoisonnée de ses proches.

 _«C'est dans mes instincts de nourrir mon compagnon, sois juste chanceux que je sois un Dracken depuis un an déjà, un nouveau Dracken accouplé ne serait pas capable de contrôler son instinct de te nourrir. Il traînerait un animal mort dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde. Tu préfères ça ?»_

Harry avait l'air légèrement horrifié. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, être complètement dégoûté ou légèrement amusé.

 _«C'est dégoûtant.»_ Il finit par accepter que Blaise le tire hors de son dortoir puis dans la salle commune.

Blaise lui lança un sourire narquois en le tirant, et le serrant contre lui.

«Dégoutant ou pas, c'est de cette façon que nos instincts nous dictent d'agir. Cela nous prend du temps pour contrôler nos instincts ; Il m'a fallu huit semaines où je courais et essayait de forcer mes colocataires à se soumettre avant que je ne puisse me contrôler. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais l'année dernière, on me prenait pour un fou.

 _«Je me souviens d'en avoir entendu parler et c'était seulement parce que tu voulais qu'un septième année de Gryffondor s'incline devant toi.»_

Blaise sourit. _«Je me souviens de lui, il pensait qu'il était plus fort que moi, se pavanant comme s'il possédait l'endroit, mon Dracken devait le remettre à sa place. C'est après cet incident que le professeur Snape s'est impliqué et a commencé à m'enseigner.»_

 _«C'est étrange de penser que Snape est un Dracken. Il ne ressemble pas aux autres.»_

Blaise soupira tristement et hocha la tête. _«Sa compagne est morte, Harry. Quand le compagnon d'un Dracken meurt, nous devenons amers et aigrit, surtout que le professeur Snape n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir des enfants avec sa compagne. Sans compagnon et sans enfants, nous nous perdons et nous dépérissons. Beaucoup décident de se suicider, mais le professeur Snape est beaucoup trop fort pour s'abaisser à ça.»_

 _«Mon dieu, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si tu mourrais.»_ Souffla Harry avec horreur.

 _«Ne penses pas à ça, Mio Prezioso. C'est généralement le soumis qui meurt de toute façon.»_

 _«Oh, merci pour ça.»_ Harry éclata de rire.

Blaise gloussa. _«Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir, Prezioso. Le professeur Snape a été séparé de son compagnon quand il est mort, il ne pouvait pas le protéger.»_

 _«C'est affreux, je me sens mal pour lui maintenant.»_

 _«Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, tu ne le savais pas. Il ne veut pas que les gens le sachent.»_

Harry hocha de la tête pour ne pas en parler ou aborder le sujet quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Habitué à s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, Harry n'essaya même pas de s'approcher de la table des Gryffondors, Blaise ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose là-bas de toute façon ; il ne ferait que manger seul.

La seule nouveauté était que Malfoy était de retour. Harry avait eut le sentiment que l'immense blond l'avait évité depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le lit de Blaise, mais il ne connaissait pas très bien Malfoy, car il savait que cela pouvait être un comportement normal.

Blaise s'assit à côté d'une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds et en face d'un garçon au visage pointu et aux cheveux brun clair. Harry reconnut le garçon comme étant l'ami de Blaise, Theodore Nott. Malheureusement, cette disposition des sièges laissa Harry en face de Malfoy, qui était attaqué par une fille de quatrième année, avec les mêmes cheveux blonds que la fille à côté de Blaise. Malfoy la repoussait calmement de temps en temps avec un bras, sans arrêter de prendre des bouchées calmes et mesurées de son petit-déjeuner.

Harry le regarda curieusement et Malfoy, comme s'il avait pu sentir le regard d'Harry, leva la tête alors qu'il mâchait son bacon pour verrouiller ses yeux dans les siens. Harry pencha la tête interrogativement alors que la fille essayait encore une fois de monter sur les genoux de Malfoy et le blond soupira.

 _«Daphne, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, dire à ta sœur de s'éloigner de moi.»_ La voix basse et sérieuse de Malfoy traversa toutes les conversations et attira l'attention des gens sur lui-même.

La blonde à côté de Blaise jeta un coup œil autour des énormes épaules de son compagnon et parut gênée et légèrement choquée.

 _«Astoria !»_ S'écria-t-elle vivement. _«Viens ici et laisse Draco tranquille, je t'ai déjà dit que ce comportement est inacceptable et que si tu continues j'enverrai une lettre à Mère et Père !»_

 _«De toute évidence, elle n'a pas été éduquée correctement.»_ Une fille au visage carlin qu'Harry connaissait sous le nom de Pansy Parkinson, reniflait son verre de jus de citrouille. _«Aucune femme pure sang qui se respecte n'agirait comme une pute désespérée.»_

Daphne rougit d'un rouge vif et lança un regard haineux à Pansy en se levant. Elle saisit le bras de sa soeur avant de la traîner au loin.

 _«Ce commentaire n'était pas nécessaire.»_ Dit calmement Harry, regardant Parkinson.

Blaise arrêta immédiatement sa conversation au son de sa voix et se tourna vers lui, qu'il le réprimande des yeux ou qu'il le soutienne simplement, Harry ne le savait pas. Il s'en foutait, Parkinson avait tort de dire ces choses à voix haute, même si elle les pensait.

 _«Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Sang-Mêlé.»_ dit Parkinson.

 _«Ne lui parle pas comme ça.»_ Menaça légèrement Blaise.

 _«Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver, Blaise ?»_ Demanda Pansy avec un air snob, regardant Harry d'un œil critique. _«Il est trop petit, trop maigre, il ne s'occupe pas de ses cheveux affreux, son visage est dégoûtant, il ne peut pas voir plus loin que son propre nez et il est stupide aussi. Ses seules qualités sont ses compétences en Quidditch et ses yeux, mais seulement parce qu'il a perdu ces lunettes vulgaires et dégoûtantes.»_

Harry n'admettrait jamais à quel point ces mots lui faisaient mal. N'avait-il pas entendu quelque chose de semblable dans la bouche de Ron il y a sept mois ? Blaise grognait continuellement. Harry prit sa main et la serra de manière rassurante.

 _«Tu vas présenter des excuses à Harry immédiatement.»_ Demanda Blaise, en donnant un regard aigu à Parkinson, qui la fit taire.

 _«Je m'excuse.»_ Dit-elle sèchement en se détournant d'eux, et en engageant la conversation avec Millicent Bulstrode.

Blaise passa un bras autour d'Harry et le petit Dracken pensa que s'il en avait été capable, Blaise aurait également enroulé une aile autour de lui.

 _«Ne l'écoute pas, Mio Prezioso.»_ Lui murmura Blaise à l'oreille. _«Tu es si beau qu'elle est jalouse car elle ne sera jamais aussi belle que toi. Surtout pas avec ce nez.»_

Harry rigola légèrement et se blottit encore plus fort contre lui. Il était content que Blaise l'ait défendu, il avait été trop abasourdi pour le faire lui-même, ce que Parkinson lui avait dit ressemblait tellement aux mots de Ron. La seule différence était que Ron l'avait aussi méprisé pour sa renommée ; il semblait que les Serpentards n'avaient aucun problème avec son statut de célébrité, seulement avec son apparence et son statut sanguin.

* * *

Harry grogna alors qu'un autre élève passait et claquait ses fesses. Cela semblait être un nouveau jeu que les Gryffondors avaient commencé. Seamus l'avait fait en premier, mais Harry pouvait tolérer que l'Irlandais le fasse, il connaissait Seamus depuis cinq ans et ils savaient tous les deux que cela ne signifiait rien, c'était la manière à Seamus de montrer qu'ils étaient toujours amis et qu'il appréciait le nouveau look d'Harry.

Dean Thomas l'avait aussi fait en tant que blague car Seamus l'avait fait, puis après c'était comme si un raz-de-marée l'avait frappé, il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans qu'on lui mette la main aux fesses. Blaise ne le savait pas… pour l'instant, mais Harry était sûr qu'il allait exploser et probablement tuer quelqu'un s'il le découvrait. Il devait mettre un terme à ça lui-même et rapidement.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Harry se dirigea vers la section des potions et chercha le livre qu'il souhaitait, qui se trouvait généralement sur l'étagère supérieure. Il mesurait 1m67, mais il fallait faire au moins 1m80 pour atteindre l'étagère supérieure de la bibliothèque dans n'importe quelle section.

Soupirant et se résignant à ramener une chaise pour l'atteindre, non seulement il ne pouvait pas sortir ses ailes pour planer assez haut pour l'atteindre, mais il n'était pas non plus autorisé à utiliser la magie dans la bibliothèque depuis que six étudiants en troisième année avaient fait un duel dans la zone d'étude le mois dernier.

 _«Il ne descendra pas même si tu le fixes.»_ Lui dit une voix douce et cultivée.

Harry reconnut cette voix avant même de se retourner pour voir la silhouette imposante de Draco Malfoy. Harry détestait que le blond ait apparemment prit 30 cm pendant l'été, ils étaient presque de la même taille l'année dernière, il faisait 1m67 et Draco faisait 1m73, maintenant le blond faisait au moins 1m95, voir 2m.

 _«J'étais sur le point de prendre une chaise.»_ Se défendit vivement Harry.

Malfoy roula ces yeux argentés et se leva de la chaise dans laquelle il était assis. Harry ne l'avait pas vu quand il était venu chercher le livre qu'il voulait.

 _«Tu veux quel livre ?»_

 _«Le grand bleu.»_

 _«Eh bien, voilà qui est utile, car il y a plusieurs grands livres bleus que tu ne peux pas atteindre.»_

 _«Potions extrêmement avancées : Catégorie de créature. C'est sur l'étagère du haut.»_ Répondit Harry.

Harry n'était pas sûr, mais il semblait que Draco avait pâli d'au moins dix teintes, ce qui était un exploit car il avait déjà l'air très pâle et légèrement malade.

 _«Pourquoi tu veux ce livre ?»_

 _«Parce que je le veux.» R_ épondit Harry. _«Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas l'attraper pour moi ou dois-je aller chercher une chaise ?»_

Draco tendit la main et prit le livre de la très haute étagère ; il n'eut même pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Il le tendit à contrecœur à Harry et cela rendit Harry extrêmement curieux. Qu'y avait-il dans ce livre que Malfoy ne voulait pas qu'il voit ?

 _«Merci»_ déclara Harry en s'enfuyant avant que Malfoy ne puisse changer d'avis et lui reprendre le livre.

Harry vérifia le livre et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque. Il sortit dans le parc et soupira en sentant l'air frais le toucher. Ses ailes se contractèrent sous sa peau et Harry dut se concentrer deux fois plus fort pour les garder cachés. Il voulait les faire sortir et les tendre.

Il se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit contre l'arbre le plus proche du bord ; il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et les plongea dans l'eau. Blaise le tuerait probablement s'il le voyait faire ça, surtout fin novembre, mais Harry s'en moquait, il avait toujours aimé la sensation de l'eau glacée recouvrant ses orteils.

Il ouvrit le livre et commença au premier chapitre. Il avait prévu de regarder les suppresseurs de phéromones de Dracken, car il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle devant tous les Dracken dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres, mais Malfoy l'avait rendu tellement curieux qu'il devait découvrir pourquoi le grand blond ne voulait pas qu'il lise ce livre.

Oui, il était curieux, et il s'en fichait vraiment. Blaise ferait une crise s'il savait la raison pour laquelle il parcourait chaque page de ce livre, il estimerait que c'est privée, mais Harry était juste trop curieux pour laisser tomber. La vérité était que Draco Malfoy l'avait toujours fasciné. Il suivait religieusement tous les moindres faits et gestes que le blond faisait et ses yeux trouvaient toujours un moyen de suivre sa Némésis blonde, même s'il n'était plus un ennemi juré. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à l'école, les choses avaient changé, Malfoy ne faisait pas tout son possible pour le tourmenter. En fait, il ne l'avait même pas insulté et l'avait même aidé à obtenir le livre sur l'étagère trop haute.

 _«Potter ! Sortez vos pieds de l'eau.»_ Exigea une voix forte et glaciale.

Harry fit automatiquement ce qu'on lui avait dit, la voix d'un Dracken dominant forçant sa volonté de soumis, mais il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui lui avait ordonné de le faire, ses yeux vert émeraude rencontrant et soutenant les yeux noirs de Severus Snape.

 _«Bonjour Professeur.»_

 _«Je vois que Zabini ne vous a pas encore tout appris. Les Drackens n'aiment pas le froid, Potter. Une exposition prolongée au froid vous rendra très, très malade.»_

 _«Oh.»_ Harry fronça les sourcils ; il aimait tremper ses pieds dans l'eau.

 _«Je peux voir que Zabini ne vous enseigne pas assez efficacement. Je m'attends à vous voir dans mes quatiers après le dîner, Potter. Ce n'est pas une option.»_

Avec cela, le professeur de Potions s'éloigna, son manteau noir se déployant derrière lui comme d'habitude, mais Harry s'attendait à moitié à ce que le ciel tombe. Il allait avoir des leçons privées de Dracken avec Snape ! De toutes les personnes, il fallait que ce soit Snape.

* * *

Blaise n'aimait pas l'idée d'une leçon privée avec Snape, un Dracken dominant, même si Snape ne cherchait personne, car il avait déjà été accouplé, il avait insisté pour accompagner Harry.

 _«Honnêtement, Blaise c'est ridicule.»_ Grogna Harry.

La main de Blaise s'enroula autour de son cou et le serra légèrement, l'avertissant de ne pas dire un mot de plus, mais Harry était indigné par le geste. Il n'était pas un petit chiot obéissant !

Harry bougea son épaule pour tenter de déloger la main de Blaise, mais la main se resserra encore plus fort et Harry geignit de douleurs. Il se tordit pour essayer de se dégager de l'emprise de Blaise, mais Blaise déplaça sa jambe pour contrer l'attaque.

 _«Tu ne peux pas être avec moi vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept, Blaise ! Peu importe combien tu en a envie putain ! Et si j'ai une retenu ? Est-ce que tu m'y emmènera en me tenant la main ?»_

 _«Pourquoi tu veux autant être seul avec Snape ? C'est parce qu'il est plus vieux que moi ? Qu'il à plus d'expérience ? Ce qui est sûr ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus beau.»_ Siffla Blaise.

 _«Tu t'entends parler ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin jaloux ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être expérimenté ! Je ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est d'être inexpérimenté parce que je suis vierge ! Je te l'ai déjà dit alors fous-moi la paix !»_

Blaise laissa ses griffes sortir pour toucher la peau du cou d'Harry et le rapprocha de manière à ce que leurs visages soient aussi proches que possible.

 _«Ne me parle pas comme ça.»_

 _«Je te parle comme j'en ai envie !»_

Harry haleta lorsque les griffes de Blaise s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, mais il leva ses bras pour repousser le torse de Blaise.

 _«Lâche-moi putain !»_

 _«Hey !»_ Une nouvelle voix rejoignit leur dispute dans le corridor supposé désert. _«Laisse le partir !»_

Harry regarda sur le côté et aurait pu grogner en voyant Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffondor de septième année, debout près d'une porte ouverte à quelques mètres d'eux. Il se rapprocha et Blaise commença à grogner, un son bas que Cormac ne pouvait probablement pas entendre, mais Harry pouvait le sentir sous ses mains qui étaient pétrifiées contre le torse de son compagnon.

 _«Ne fourre pas ton nez dans les affaires des autres.»_ le menaça Blaise.

 _«Ça me concerne si tu t'en prends à un camarade lion.»_

McLaggen était soit stupide soit fou, probablement les deux, déduisit Harry. Personne ne marcherait volontairement vers un Dracken dominant enragé. Même si McLaggen ne savait pas que Blaise était un Dracken dominant, les phéromones que Blaise libérait dans l'air auraient dû faire fuir les humains.

 _«Recule !»_ Gronda Blaise, tirant Harry derrière son propre corps et le gardant là en accrochant quatre griffes dans ses vêtements. Au moins, ce n'était pas sa peau.

Mon Dieu, Blaise voyait McLaggen comme une menace. Harry devait calmer la situation immédiatement !

 _«Tout va bien, McLaggen. Vas-t'en. De toute façon, j'ai une retenue avec Snape maintenant.»_

 _«Je vais t'y accompagner.»_ Déclara Cormac avec assurance.

 _«Non, tu ne l'accompagneras pas !»_ Éclata Blaise. Harry pouvait sentir les ailes de son compagnon vibrer sous la peau de son dos, à travers sa chemise et ses robes. Si McLaggen n'était pas parti bientôt, il n'irait plus jamais nulle part.

 _«Je vais être en retard !»_ Leur cria Harry. _«Je ne veux pas être en retard à une retenue chez Snape, vous deux restez ici et battez-vous comme des hommes des cavernes, moi je pars !»_

Après cela, il se précipita dans le couloir et s'enfonça plus loin dans les cachots. Lors du dîner, il avait reçu une courte missive de Snape, lui disant que ses quartiers privés se trouvaient six portes après l'angle du couloir dans lequel se situait la salle de cours des potions.

Des bras solides s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le soulevèrent du sol. Ils étaient peu familiers et trop larges pour être ceux de Blaise.

 _«Les petits soumis ne devraient pas se promener seuls, surtout quand ils n'ont pas consommé leur relation pendant leur période de chaleur.»_

Harry ne reconnut pas la voix, il commença à se débattre plus violemment et à frapper pour se libérer.

 _«Eh bien, tu es fougueux, c'est bien. Je déteste les petits esclaves obéissants ; tu seras bien plus amusant.»_

 _«Lâche-moi !»_

 _«Mais tu es si bien dans mes bras. Je te promets que tu m'aimeras une fois que nous seront accouplé, tu ne pourras pas me résister quand je te donnerai un bébé.»_

Harry sentit tout son corps trembler de rage et il s'en fichait de savoir qui regardait ou qui pourrait voir, il sortit tous ses caractéristiques de Dracken et enfonça profondément ses griffes dans les bras de son assaillant. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder car ses ailes avaient presque arrachée la tête de l'autre Dracken.

 _«Petite pute ! Je vais te tuer !»_ Cria le Dracken dominant. Harry ne le reconnaissait pas ; il n'était pas un étudiant d'ici, avait-il assisté aux rencontres il y a quelques jours ? Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention ?!

 _«Que se passe-t-il ici ?»_ La voix soyeuse de Rogue traversa le boucan, juste au moment où Blaise arrivait en courant à l'angle du couloir.

 _«Il m'a attaqué !»_ Déclara le Dracken dominant. _«Je lui parlais juste et ce petit psychopathe a arraché un morceau de mes deux bras !»_

Blaise grogna contre l'autre dominant tout en blottissant Harry contre lui, qui s'était accroché à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre dominant prenne la place de Blaise. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'autre bébés que ceux de Blaise. Il avait été secoué par les menaces d'un accouplement forcé et une poignée d'enfant avec une personne qu'il n'aimait pas.

''Tu ne me résistera pas quand je t'aurai fait un bébé.'' Harry frissonna, était-ce vrai ? Un Dracken dominant devait-il seulement le mettre enceinte pour obtenir son amour et son affection ? Il avait besoin de réponses.

 _«Mr Potter, est-ce que c'est vrai ?»_ Snape s'adressa à lui, ces yeux noirs l'avertissant de ne même pas penser à mentir.

 _«Non. Enfin si, je l'ai attaqué et j'ai blessé ses bras avec mes griffes, mais il m'a attrapé par derrière alors que je me dirigeais vers vos quartiers et il ne me laissait pas partir. Il a dit que je ne devrais pas marcher seul alors que je n'ai pas consommé ma relation avec mon compagnon, qu'il me ferait l'aimer une fois qu'il m'aurait fait un bébé. Je ne veux pas de son bébé !»_

Harry tressaillit lorsque Blaise grogna fortement dans son oreille. Snape était là, tenant Blaise par les deux bras et essayant de le calmer. Harry voulait s'éloigner de peur, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Blaise au cas où l'autre dominant l'attraperait et le forcerait à s'accoupler avec lui. Il ne voulait pas s'accoupler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise !

 _«Potter, allez dans mes quartiers immédiatement.»_ Ordonna Snape, mais Harry ne bougea pas. Blaise était le seul qui pouvait lui donner un ordre.

 _«Contrôlez-vous, Zabini et amenez votre compagnon en sécurité avant de faire un massacre.»_ Gronda Snape.

La tête de Blaise se retourna pour regarder Harry. Ces magnifiques yeux indigo étaient furieux, meurtriers et Harry fit un pas en arrière, seulement pour que ses yeux se radoucissent et que Blaise le prenne contre son torse.

 _«Shh, Mio Amore, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. S'il te plaît, va te mettre en sécurité, je sais que tu n'aimes pas la violence et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessés.»_

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Blaise avant de s'en aller dans les quartiers de Snape. Il ne se souciait pas de ce qui allait arrivé à l'autre Dracken dominant ; il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il céda et partit, il ne voulait pas regarder Blaise le démembrer, ce qui allait arriver et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, personne, ni aucune loi. C'était dans les droits de Blaise en tant que Dracken dominant de blesser gravement et de tuer ceux qui touchaient, blessaient ou contrariaient son compagnon et Blaise avait raison, Harry ne voulait vraiment pas rester pour regarder.

* * *

Les appartements privées de Snape calmèrent instantanément Harry. Ils lui rappelaient une forêt, d'arbres et de feuilles, de bois et de vents. Tout lui rappelait qu'il était un Dracken et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de replier ses ailes, ses griffes, ses crocs ou ses écailles. Il voulait les faire sortir, il voulait sentir l'air contre ses ailes coriaces, il voulait les étirer au maximum, ce que permettait la très grande salle au plafond extrêmement haut.

Bâillant, sa mâchoire s'étirant pour accueillir sa bouche pleine de petites dents acérées et de quatre crocs courbés, Harry s'allongea automatiquement devant le feu qui prenait presque tout le mur, aimant la chaleur qu'il lui donnait et il commença à ronronner profondément.

Snape avait raison, il préférait être allongé ici devant cette immense cheminée que de plonger ses pieds dans l'eau glacée.

Une main caressant ses cheveux le fit bondir en grognant avant de réaliser qu'il regardait les yeux indigo amusés de son compagnon et il s'installa de nouveau, ronronnant encore plus fort alors que Blaise le caressait comme un animal. C'était trop bon.

 _«Tu l'as tué ?»_ Demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

 _«Oui.»_ Répondit Blaise sans hésiter. _«Je tuerais pour toi, Harry. Tu es mon compagnon et personne ne te fera peur comme ça.»_

 _«Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis pour l'avoir tué ?»_ Demanda doucement Harry.

«Non, Mio Bello. Pas après ce qu'il a dit et essayé de te faire. Forcer un soumis à se soumettre à une relation en le mettant enceinte n'est pas seulement briser la loi, c'est la renier. Même s'il n'a pas essayé de le faire ; le simple fait de menacer de le faire suffit pour une peine de mort, et c'est pour ça que cette loi est aussi sérieuse. Le conseil l'aurait exécuté de toute façon pour ses actions menaçantes. C'est mieux que je sois vu protégeant ton honneur plutôt que d'être vu comme faible en l'envoyant au conseil qui l'exécuterait.

Harry acquiesça et le silence remplit la pièce, mais Harry ne pouvait rester silencieux plus longtemps, il avait trop de questions auxquelles il avait besoin de réponses.

 _«Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment pu me faire l'aimer juste en me mettant enceinte de son bébé ?»_ Demanda Harry, regardant de Blaise vers Snape, qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil noir qui semblait être fait en peau de dragon.

 _«Oui.»_ Répondit Snape sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune critique. _«C'est un défaut dans la composition génétique du soumis. Un soumis, comme vous, aimera tous les enfants auquel il donnera naissance et parce que vous aimerez tout ce qui concerne vos enfants, vous ne pourrez pas détester celui qui vous les a donnés, parce que vos enfants seront à moitié vous et à moitié le dominant qui vous les a donnés. Avec le temps, vous serez incapable de haïr celui qui vous a donné vos enfants, mais parce que vous ressentirez de telles émotions pour lui, comme la haine, cela se transformera en amour.»_

 _«Pourquoi de l'amour ?»_ Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

 _«Non seulement vous ne pouvez pas les détester, mais vous ne serez pas en mesure de ressentir des émotions négatives non plus et l'amour est l'émotion positive la plus forte qu'une personne puisse ressentir.»_ Lui dit doucement Blaise, le caressant toujours.

 _«Donc toutes les émotions négatives que j'aurais ressenties envers lui se seraient accumulées et se seraient transformées en émotion positive, tout cela à cause de mon enfant ?»_

Blaise hocha la tête et frotta ses doigts contre sa joue, avant de se coucher à côté de lui, leurs nez se touchant et ils se fixèrent.

 _«C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas me laisser seul ? Parce que je ne suis pas encore entré en chaleur et que je pourrais être attaqué par un autre dominant ?»_

 _«Oui»_ Lui dit Blaise. _«Mes instincts se calmeront une fois que nous aurons consommé notre relation, mais jusque-là je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te laisser seul.»_

 _«D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il ici ?»_ Explosa Harry. _«Il est trop vieux pour être étudiant ici, pourquoi était-il dans l'école ?»_

Snape soupira et se frotta les yeux. _«Les autres Drackens ne sont pas encore partis, Potter. Vous avez besoin d'un autre compagnon et aucun d'entre eux ne veulent prendre le risque de vous perdre parce qu'ils ne sont pas arriver à temps. Ils restent à proximité et beaucoup d'entre eux sont cachés dans la maison temporaire de l'autre côté du lac.»_

 _«Ils sont toujours à Poudlard ?»_ Demanda Harry, très contrarié par cette révélation.

 _«Chut, Prezioso.»_ Le consola Blaise. _«Je ne te laisserai pas seul. Si tu pensais que j'en faisais trop avant, ce ne sera rien comparé à ce que je vais faire à présent, je ne peux plus me contrôler maintenant qu'ils ont tentés quelque chose sur ce qui est à moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser même pour un moment.»_

Cela aurait dû le déranger, cela aurait vraiment dû, car il tenait à sa vie privée et à ses moments seul par-dessus tout, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait soulagé, il se sentait plus en sécurité maintenant qu'il savait que Blaise ne le laisserait pas se faire attaquer ou laisser aucun autre dominant le mettre enceinte pour le forcer à l'aimer.

Peut-être qu'il y mettrait fin plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, après s'être complètement accouplé avec Blaise. Mais pour l'instant, il pourrait vivre avec Blaise constamment à ses côtés.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ce qu'Harry attendait arriva enfin. Il commença à avoir envie de fruits et de baies de toutes sortes. C'était arrivé littéralement du jour au lendemain. Un jour, il était encore en train de manger des céréales et des toasts, le lendemain matin, il voyait un bol de pommes et il s'asseyait en les mangeant les unes après les autres comme s'il était un homme affamé.

Blaise l'avait regardé et s'était ensuite collé à ses côtés, un bras fermement enroulé autour de ses épaules et de son dos et il avait regardé tout ceux qui s'approchait à moins de cinq mètres de lui.

 _«Pourrais-tu au moins faire semblant d'avoir de bonnes manières à table, Potter ?»_ Lui dit Malfoy avec un reniflement royal.

Harry avala son morceau de pomme et pencha la tête.

 _«Non.»_ Répondit-il avant de continuer à manger sa pomme.

Blaise eut un petit rire et lui tendit joyeusement tous les fruits à portée de main, observant fièrement Harry les manger tous.

 _«Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?»_ Demanda Theodore Nott.

Harry haussa les épaules et avala ses myrtilles. _«J'ai faim, fais moi un procès.»_

 _«Il y a faim Potter, et il y a manger suffisamment pour nourrir un troupeau d'Hippogriffes.»_

 _«Si Harry veut manger chaque assiette de cette salle, il le peut !»_ Déclara Blaise.

 _«Très bien, peu importe.»_ Déclara Théo. _«Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au fait que nous sommes meilleurs amis ? Que deviennent les amis qui passe après la petite amie, ou petit ami dans ce cas ?»_

 _«Nous sommes toujours amis ; J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me poser avec Harry.»_

 _«Blaise, tu agis comme si tu allais l'épouser ! Ce comportement n'est pas normal.»_

 _«Je vais l'épouser, dès que nous aurons fini l'école.»_

 _«Ça ne te ressemble pas !»_ Explosa Théo _«Ça ne fait même pas un mois que tu sors avec Potter et tu parles déjà de mariage !»_

 _«Cesse tes jérémiades, Nott.»_ Fit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. _«Si Zabini veut passer plus de temps avec Potter qu'avec toi, alors laisse-le. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'il te tienne la main, c'est Potter qu'il va épouser, pas toi, alors arrête d'agir comme un amant jaloux.»_

Theo devint rouge vif et se leva de table, s'éloignant à grand pas.

 _«Théo !»_ Cria Blaise. « _Ne reviens pas là-dessus. Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que je ne sortirai jamais avec toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et notre relation restera ainsi.»_

Harry regarda cette interaction avec intérêt. Il n'était pas du tout menacé par Theodore Nott. C'était un humain et Blaise lui avait dit que n'importe quel Dracken dominant choisirait un Dracken soumis à la place d'un humain, alors il était sûr que Blaise ne le quitterait pas pour l'autre garçon.

 _«Nous serions bien ensemble.»_ Murmura Théo si doucement, que ce fut comme si cela se perdait dans le vent.

 _«Nous ne serons jamais ensemble. Je suis heureux avec Harry et nous nous marierons.»_

Harry regarda la pomme d'Adam de Théo s'agiter alors qu'il avalait difficilement. Il acquiesça une fois de plus avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rapide. Personne sur les autres tables ne le remarqua, personne ne remarquait jamais les Serpentards. Ils étaient rejetés et ignorés alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû l'être.

Maintenant, Harry apprenait que les étiquettes et les stéréotypes étaient dangereux. Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais, comme tous les Gryffondors n'étaient pas gentils.

C'était puéril de penser que tous les Gryffondor était blanc comme neige et que tous les Serpentard était mauvais, maléfique, vicieux et qu'il voulait conquérir le monde. Chaque personne était plus qu'un stéréotype et c'était injuste d'étiqueter quelqu'un et de le mettre dans le même sac que les quelques mauvaises personnes avec qui il vivait dans la même maison.

Harry était un Gryffondor et il avait tué plusieurs personnes. Il s'était débarrassé de Voldemort il y a sept mois à peine. Il avait tué Voldemort, peu importe qu'il soit un Seigneur des Ténèbres ou un meurtrier impitoyable et sans pitié. Harry l'avait tué, un sort et il était mort. Il avait également tué des Mangemorts. Tous morts et rien ne les ramènerais. Quelqu'un de bien ne tuerait personne ; un bon Gryffondor ne tuerais pas un autre être vivant, un bon Gryffondor n'utiliserait pas des sorts impardonnables et illégaux.

 _«Harry ?»_

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder Blaise d'un air interrogateur.

 _«Est-ce que tu vas bien ?»_

Harry sourit et acquiesça. _«Je vais bien, j'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées.»_

 _«J'espère que tu ne prends pas à cœur tout ce qu'à dit Théo.»_

 _«Non. Je ne me sens pas menacé par lui.»_

 _«Bien, car rien ne s'est jamais passé et ne se passera jamais.»_

Harry sourit alors complètement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise. Il n'était pas une bonne personne, il avait tué de nombreuses personnes, mais Blaise avait tué cet autre Dracken aussi, ils avaient tous deux tué quelqu'un, alors peut-être qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. ils pouvaient être de mauvaises personnes ensemble.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	6. Conversations à l'heure du thé

**The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)**

 **Auteur :** StarLight Massacre

 **Traductrice :** yaoipowaa56

 **Titre :** The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)

 **Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ; tous les droits vont à J. K. Rowling.

 **Chapitre précédent :**

 _Harry sourit alors complètement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise. Il n'était pas une bonne personne, il avait tué de nombreuses personnes, mais Blaise avait tué cet autre Dracken aussi, ils avaient tous deux tué quelqu'un, alors peut-être qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. ils pouvaient être de mauvaises personnes ensemble._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Conversations à l'heure du thé**

Harry grogna quand il se retourna et qu'un bras le tirait une nouvelle fois contre un torse solide. Il voulait se lever, mais son compagnon têtu avait d'autres idées en tête.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry jeta un regard noir à un Blaise endormie. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de l'emprise de Blaise, mais fut récompensé par une étreinte encore plus forte.

Grognant, Harry en avait assez. Il plaça ses mains sur l'avant-bras de Blaise et poussa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il y arriva, mais cela en disait long sur la force de Blaise, il avait fallu toute la force d'Harry pour bouger un seul bras, un bras qui était rattaché à un corps lourdement endormi. Il ne serait jamais capable de combattre Blaise s'il devenait violent. Harry savait que ça n'arriverait jamais, il était plus inquiet concernant les autres Dracken dominant se dressant contre Blaise.

Si Blaise avait autant de force, les autres Drackens aussi. Et si cela variait en fonction de la taille et de la quantité de muscle, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, car certains de ces dominants mesuraient plus de deux mètres et étaient musclés pour aller avec. Certains étaient si baraqués qu'ils devaient se mettre sur le côté pour passer les portes, et d'accord, peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait eu. C'étaient des hommes énormes, épais et larges, capables d'écraser sa petite tête d'une seule main s'il les contrariait.

Oh putain, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tomber sur lui ? Pourquoi une loi aussi pathétique stipulait-elle que chaque soumis devait à son héritage rencontrer chaque dominant non accouplée du monde entier ? C'était absurde ! Il espérait, par Merlin, ne pas avoir besoin d'un autre compagnon dominant pour le mettre enceinte. Il ne voulait que des enfants, un enfant lui conviendrait parfaitement, il voulait son propre enfant, était-ce une si mauvaise chose ?

Sortant du lit maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le bras de Blaise accroché à lui, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain des garçons de Serpentard et prit une douche. Son esprit enfantin et plein de préjugé avait autrefois pensé que l'eau dans les cachots serait glacée, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé précédemment, l'eau était en réalité plus chaude que dans la tour de Gryffondor, son esprit logique lui disant qu'elle était bien plus chaude ici, car il faisait plus froid dans les cachots que dans le reste de l'école et Dumbledore ne voulait visiblement pas qu'un de ses élèves ne meurt de froid.

Harry avait également remarqué les sortilèges permanents de chauffage, tissés d'une manière experte et réconfortante, dans chaque pièce des dortoirs des Serpentards. La salle commune n'était pas protégée, mais il y avait douze cheminées stratégiquement placées autour de la salle caverneuse par rapport à la seule et unique cheminée de la tour Gryffondor. Harry réalisa que lorsqu'il était entré par effraction dans la salle commune des Serpentards avec Ron en deuxième année, une seule de ces cheminées avait été allumée et les quelques occupants de la pièce avaient été regroupés autour de celle-ci. Évidemment, il n'était pas judicieux d'allumer toutes les cheminées si trois étudiants seulement étaient dans la salle commune.

Lavant son corps et ses cheveux courts en désordre, Harry sortit et s'essuya avant de réaliser qu'il avait laissé ses vêtements dans le dortoir. Harry soupira, il avait été trop préoccupé par sa colère envers Blaise de ne pas l'avoir laissé partir. Étant tout nu, il enroula la serviette autour de lui et retourna dans le dortoir des garçons.

 _«Tu fais ta pub, Potter ?»_ Lui demanda doucement une voix soyeuse.

Se retournant, Harry rencontra les yeux argentés de Draco Malfoy, qui était assis dans son lit avec un livre à la main. Harry avait un commentaire mordant sur le bout de la langue, mais cela resta coincé quelque part dans sa gorge quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le torse glorieusement nu d'un certain, Draco Malfoy.

Il était lisse, large, musclé et sans poils, d'un délicat ton de porcelaine blanche avec deux mamelons identiques, rose pâle, dressés contre l'air froid du cachot. L'abdomen de Draco était écrasé dans sa position mi-assise mi-allongée contre la tête de lit, et dévoilait clairement ses muscles abdominaux, Harry ne savait même pas que Draco avait des tablettes de chocolat, et encore moins qu'elles étaient aussi dessinées.

Il y avait une fine, très fine traînée de poils blonds platine qui voyageait de son nombril à sous l'épaisse couette recouvrant son bas ventre. Oh mon dieu, Draco dormait-il nu ? Depuis quand était-il devenu Draco, et pas simplement le vieux Malfoy, de toute façon ? Harry déglutit et détourna les yeux.

Un rire bas ramena son attention sur le dieu ivoire musclé devant lui.

 _«Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Potter. Tu ne peux pas me quitter des yeux. Que penserait Blaise si je lui disait ?»_

«Il te tuerait probablement par jalousie.» Pensa Harry, sans le dire à voix haute.

 _«Je ne fais que regarder.»_ Répondit Harry aussi nonchalamment que possible. _«Ce n'est pas comme si je te touchais.»_

 _«Je voudrais bien que tu le fasses.»_ Répondit Draco avec un tel sourire diabolique que les genoux d'Harry s'affaiblirent.

 _«Je… je… je…»_ Harry se tut parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation rapidement.

Draco gloussa profondément, d'une manière sexy et cela descendit directement sur la colonne vertébrale d'Harry et sur son sexe déjà partiellement dressée. Il déglutit lourdement et mouilla ses lèvres sèches avec le bout de sa langue rose framboise. Que se passait-il ici? Comment avait-il pu perdre autant le contrôle sur la situation en si peu de temps ?

 _«Je dois m'habiller.»_ Déclara-t-il en tremblotant plus pour lui-même que pour Draco.

 _«Bien sûr, je ne t'en empêche pas. C'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Bien que je ne serais pas opposé à voir ce que tu as à offrir.»_

Ces yeux argentés étaient maintenant de couleur gris foncé et Harry était sûr que cela avait un sens, mais il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre, même si sa vie en dépendait, il n'arrivait pas à y penser du tout, son esprit était embué. Il pouvait à peine respirer à travers un parfum enivrant qui flottait vers lui dans les airs. Il faisait trop chaud et la pièce se réchauffait.

Un bras solide et froid s'enroula autour de lui et Harry releva brusquement la tête pour regarder dans les yeux indigo endormis.

 _«Tu vas bien, Prezioso ? Tu es très rouge.»_

 _«L'eau de la douche était trop chaude.»_ Répondit rapidement Harry.

Blaise rigola et le tira en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il ferma les tentures du lit, bloquant les yeux argentés envahissants. Harry pouvait mieux respirer et, assis sur le lit de Blaise, il ne pouvait que penser à son compagnon qui lui posait des doux baisers sur le cou et la gorge.

* * *

La journée passa dans un fouillis de mouvement et de bruit et Harry pouvait dire avec honnêteté qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Harry avait déduit que le comportement de Malfoy avait quelque chose à voir avec le livre qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'il prenne, il avait déjà lu plus de la moitié du livre et il n'avait rien trouvé, ni de Drackens ni de quoi que ce soit d'autres qui puisse effrayer Malfoy. Parce que c'était ça, l'énorme blond avait peur, avait réalisé Harry. Ses yeux argentés n'avait pas lâché le livre quand il l'avait lu au dîner, il fouillait constamment son visage comme s'il cherchait un signe quelconque indiquant qu'Harry avait découvert quoi que ce soit que Malfoy ne voulait pas qu'il trouve. C'était effrayant.

Harry sirotait joyeusement son thé au miel pendant qu'il était assis en face du directeur dans le bureau du directeur, Fumseck se recroquevillant joyeusement sur ses genoux tandis que la main libre d'Harry caressait son magnifique plumage rouge et or.

 _«Est-ce que tout va bien, mon garçon ?»_

Harry soupira et fit tournoyer sa tasse de thé dans ses mains.

 _«Je pensais que oui. Les choses se passaient bien jusqu'à ce que ce gros crétin me fasse peur en me disant qu'il pouvait me faire l'aimer, en me forçant à avoir ses enfants. Maintenant, je ne veux plus quitter Blaise et je ne peux pas m'approcher d'un garçon plus grand que moi.»_

 _«Oui, j'ai eu le grand plaisir de recevoir le corps de cette pauvre âme. Apportée ici dans ce bureau par un elfe de maison complètement hystérique qui avait reçu l'ordre du professeur Rogue de me le ramener.»_

 _«Je m'étais demandé comment ils s'étaient débarrassés du corps aussi rapidement. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il m'avait déjà rejoint dans le bureau du professeur Snape. Je n'avais pas demander, je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir les détails.»_

 _"Oui eh bien, on va dire que ce garçon a regretté ses actions à ton égard, Harry.»_

 _«Les dominants sont-ils encore là ?»_ Demanda Harry, en tentant de paraître distrait en caressant Fumseck, mais le directeur put voir au travers.

 _«Oui Harry, et d'autres arrivent tous les jours.»_

 _«D'autres ?»_ Demanda Harry avec hystérie, sa tête se soulevant et ses yeux s'écarquillant avec effroi.

 _«Tu es l'un des trésors les plus rares pour un Dracken dominant, Harry, un compagnon potentiel et la Mère de leurs enfants. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont déjà dépassé le stade de se poser et d'avoir des enfants, mais ils ne peuvent pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de compagnon soumis.»_

 _«Pourquoi ne vont-ils pas avec des humains ? Je sais que Blaise a dit qu'ils préféraient un autre Dracken, mais s'ils sont plus nombreux de vingt dominants pour un soumis, alors certains d'entre eux iraient sûrement avec des humains.»_

Dumbledore soupira et, d'un geste de sa baguette magique, il remplit à nouveau la tasse de thé d'Harry.

 _«Un Dracken dominant n'abandonnera jamais sa recherche pour un soumis, Harry. Même s'il fait sa vie avec un humain et a des enfants avec lui, il n'arrêtera pas de chercher un soumis. Il sera toujours présent à chaque rencontre avec un soumis, indépendamment de sa famille humaine. Il les ignorerait pour avoir une chance d'être avec un Dracken soumis. Il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher.»_

 _«Donc, ils ne vont pas avec des humains, car ils savent qu'il est encore possible qu'ils soient choisi par un soumis et que ce ne serait pas juste pour la famille qu'il laisserait derrière eux.»_

 _«Exactement, mon garçon. Mais la plupart des dominants qui ont fait leur vie avec des humains ont plus de cinquante ans ; ils ont dépassé l'âge de cinquante ans et savent qu'il y a très peu de chance qu'ils soient choisis par un soumis à cause de leur âge. Un soumis à la recherche d'un compagnon n'a que seize ans, Harry. Les jeunes de seize ans ne veulent généralement pas être avec quelqu'un de cinquante ans ou même de trente ans.»_

 _«C'est si triste. L'âge n'est qu'un chiffre. Si je trouvais un homme que j'aimais sincèrement, qui serait gentil, doux et patient, qui prendrait soin de nous et de nos enfants, peu importe son âge, il pourrait avoir cent cinquante ans que je m'en ficherais.»_

Dumbledore lui sourit fièrement.

 _«Bien sûr que tu t'en ficherais, Harry, et c'est pourquoi les autres Drackens t'accordent autant d'attention, ils peuvent ressentir que tu ne feras pas de discrimination dans le choix de ton compagnon. Ils peuvent le sentir au plus profond d'eux, tu donnes de l'espoir aux dominants les plus âgés et c'est quelque chose qu'ils n'ont jamais ressenti auparavant.»_

 _«Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à ne pas avoir fait de discrimination ?»_

 _«Non tu ne l'es pas. Mais tu es le premier depuis très très longtemps.»_

 _«Mais pourquoi, professeur ? Pourquoi un soumis rejetterait-il un Dracken plus âgé en tant que compagnon ?»_

 _«C'est par vanité, Harry, rien de plus. Une jeune et jolie soumise qui reçoit autant d'attention masculine de la part de jeunes et beaux dominants ne veut pas être harcelée par un vieil homme, même s'il est gentil avec elle.»_

 _«C'est ridicule !»_ Siffla Harry. _«Je préférerais de loin un compagnon gentil et plus âgé plutôt qu'un jeune imbécile prétentieux, et cruel !»_

 _«Ceci, mon garçon, est ce qui te rend aussi spécial, tu ignores ton instinct de vanité qui dit que tu devrais avoir le plus beau des Dominants comme compagnon, non pas que je sois en train de dire que le jeune Monsieur Zabini soit moche.»_

Harry se mit à rire au petit clin d'œil que lui avait lancé Dumbledore et il mordit joyeusement la tête d'une salamandre à la cannelle. Il mâcha lentement, savourant la saveur du biscuit, avant de l'avaler.

 _«Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu un instinct vaniteux, je me fous de mon look et de la mode et je m'en ficherais s'il en était de même pour mon compagnon, sinon ce serait très hypocrite de ma part.»_

Dumbledore soupira. _«J'ai déjà vu ce genre de chose, Harry, une soumise a eu son héritage quelques années seulement avant ton arrivée à Poudlard. Elle était étudiante à Serdaigle et pour une Serdaigle, elle était très vaniteuse et moins intéressée par ses études qu'elle ne l'avait été avant son héritage. Elle a eu une rencontre ici à Poudlard, un peu comme toi, mais quand elle a vu qui était venue la rencontrer, elle était furieuse.»_

 _«Pourquoi ?»_ Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

 _«Tous les soumis pensent de la même façon, Harry. Ils veulent un jeune et beau dominant aux ailes brillantes et les plus grandes possible.»_

 _«Et il ne restait que les dominants les plus âgés.»_ Répondit Harry.

 _«Il y avait aussi quelques jeunes dominants, Harry, mais il y a dix ans, la tranche d'âge la plus large était celle des 35 à 40 ans. Il y avait très peu de dominants de moins de trente ans et presque aucun de moins de vingt ans. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix.»_

 _«Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle a dû choisir un compagnon, l'envie est trop forte pour résister, Blaise et moi, nous étions presque des étrangers et je l'ai laissé me toucher et me lécher alors que je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un faire ça avant.»_

 _«Oh, elle a choisi un compagnon, Harry. Après avoir ordonné le départ de toutes les personnes âgées de plus de vingt-cinq ans.»_

 _«Mon dieu, combien sont-ils restés après ça ?»_ Demanda Harry, incrédule.

 _«Quatre. Un dominant de seize ans, de dix-neuf ans, de vingt ans et une dominante de vingt-quatre ans à qui elle a immédiatement ordonné de partir.»_

 _«Elle n'a même pas laissé une chance à la dominante ?»_

 _"Non, Harry, tout comme elle n'a pas laissé de chance aux dominants de plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il est très rare de trouver des mâles soumis comme toi, alors les femelles dominantes ont rarement une chance et sont souvent obligées de se montrer plus soumises qu'elles ne le sont pour s'accoupler avec un autre Dracken dominant.»_

 _«Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait bien se terminer.»_

 _«Ça ne finit jamais bien.»_ Le directeur soupira.

 _«Lequel des trois dominants restants la Serdaigle a-t-elle choisi ?»_

 _«Eh bien mon garçon, vois si tu peux y répondre par toi-même. Un des dominants avait les ailes bleues les plus brillantes que j'ai jamais vues, sauf qu'elles n'avaient pas finit de grandir et ne mesuraient que cinq mètres quatre-vingts. Le second avait des ailes mesurant six mètres soixante dix d'une couleur jaune terne et le troisième des ailes mesurant six mètres d'une couleur vert brunâtre. Peux-tu deviner lequel elle a choisi ?»_

 _«Je ne serais pas en mesure de choisir uniquement par la taille ou la couleur des ailes, mais de ce que j'ai compris, la taille des ailes est importante, plus elles sont grande, mieux c'est, alors je suppose qu'elle a choisi le dominant avec les ailes mesurant six mètres soixante dix d'une couleur jaune, sans se soucier de la personnalité.»_

 _«Tu as raison, Harry. Elle a renvoyé le jeune de seize ans, car ses ailes ne mesuraient que cinq mètres quatre-vingts. Je crois que ses ailes ont maintenant une longueur record de huit mètres cinquante et sont toujours aussi bleues qu'elles ne l'étaient avant, et elle a renvoyé celui de vingt ans parce que ses ailes étaient plus petites et de couleur marron.»_

 _«Cela ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir un dominant avec des ailes couleur marron, cela me rappellerait la forêt et vous avez dit que ses ailes étaient vert-marron. J'adorerais ses ailes, elles me calmeraient beaucoup.»_

Le sourire fier et le scintillement dans les yeux bleu pâle firent un peu rougir Harry.

 _«Tu es une personne aimante et attentionnée, Harry ; Je suis émerveillé de voir qu'après tout ce que tu as vécu, que ce beau jeune homme et généreux devant moi en soit le résultat.»_

Harry rougit à cela et baissa la tête timidement. Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

 _«Mais revenons en au point qui nous intéresse. Les Drackens Soumis n'aiment normalement pas les dominants plus âgés, alors que les seuls qui restent sont des dominants âgés. La Serdaigle a été contrainte de choisir entre seulement trois dominants et aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment compatible avec elle, tout cela parce qu'elle refusait d'avoir l'esprit ouvert et qu'elle était trop vaniteuse pour prendre un dominant plus âgé.»_

 _«Je... je ne peux me voir avec personne d'autre que Blaise, mais je sais qu'il me faut au moins un autre partenaire, alors quand je participerais à la prochaine rencontre je donnerai une chance à tout le monde, quel que soit son âge. En fait, je pense que je vais faire les choses différemment et commencer à chercher un partenaire plus âgé, cela les choquera tous lorsque je commencerai du plus âgé et que je continuerais par ordre décroissant.»_

Dumbledore rit et tapota la main d'Harry qui était posée sur son bureau.

 _«En effet, mon garçon. Si tu agis de la sorte, tu rendras les dominants plus âgés très heureux, même si tu ne finis pas avec l'un d'entre eux, ils seraient probablement très heureux d'être pris en considération. Peut-être que tu vas créer une nouvelle tendance.»_

 _"J'espère. Je déteste l'attention et tout le reste, mais ces dominants méritent la chance d'avoir des enfants et un compagnon !»_

 _«Tout à fait, Harry, tout à fait.»_

Le silence s'installa entre eux, un silence très convivial dans lequel chaque homme sirota son thé rafraîchissant.

 _«Que se passera-t-il si le ministère découvre que je suis un Dracken ?»_ Demanda doucement Harry, exprimant la peur qu'il ressentait depuis un moment.

 _«S'ils essayent quelque chose, Harry, nous te ferons partir immédiatement avant qu'ils ne puissent te prendre. L'Australie ne considèrent pas les Drackens comme des créatures des ténèbres, c'est également le cas de l'Afrique du Sud, mais ils sont plutôt considérés comme un terrain neutre. Si le pire se produisait, nous t'enverrions Blaise et toi, ainsi que tous les compagnons et enfants que tu pourrais avoir, hors du pays soit en Australie ou en Afrique du Sud. Tu n'auras qu'à demander l'asile, l'Australie accueille un grand nombre de Drackens et les protège de l'exportation, et l'Afrique du Sud possède une grande culture Dracken. C'est un climat presque parfait pour un Dracken et de nombreux Dracken, s'ils n'y habitent pas déjà vont souvent en vacances là-bas. L'Afrique du Sud est la plaque tournante de la société Dracken.»_

 _«Je préférerais ne pas quitter la Grande-Bretagne. C'est ma maison. Je suis né ici, mes parents sont enterrés ici.»_

 _«Je sais, Harry, mais ce n'est que le pire des scénarios et ils devraient d'abord te trouver, mais pour le moment je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, tu es toujours proclamé comme étant le Sauveur, je doute qu'ils aillent avouer que tu es un Dracken, ils préféreraient simplement l'ignorer.»_

 _«Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fatigués de chanter mes louanges et qu'ils se retournent contre moi comme ils le font toujours.»_

 _«Je ferai tout mon possible pour te protéger, Harry.»_

Harry sourit et vida sa tasse de thé au miel avant de câliner Fumseck comme un ours en peluche.

 _«Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je devrais être autorisé à rester dans mon pays natal ! Je vais changer le point de vue de tout le monde sur les Drackens. Nous ne sommes pas des machines à tuer sans âme ; nous ne tuons que pour protéger les nôtres ! Ce Dracken me menaçait et allait utiliser mes enfants contre moi ! Blaise avait parfaitement le droit de l'éliminer.»_

 _«Bien sûr qu'il avait le droit.»_ Dumbledore hocha la tête sereinement. _«Ce n'est pas comme si vous tuiez des humains, vous tuez seulement d'autres Drackens.»_

 _«Exactement et si j'étais menacé par un humain, je n'aurais qu'à l'immobiliser et appeler les Aurors.»_

Dumbledore inclina la tête et regarda la montre sur son bureau.

 _«Oh mon Dieu, Harry, tu es là depuis cinq heures, je pense que M. Zabini doit être fou d'inquiétude.»_

 _«Oh ! J'oublie toujours l'heure quand je vous parle, professeur.»_

Le vieil homme rit. _«Tu aimes flatter un vieil homme, mon cher garçon, maintenant, file avant que Monsieur Zabini ne démonte les murs du château pour te trouver.»_

Harry lui fit un sourire et se précipita hors de la pièce, partant à la recherche de son compagnon en vadrouille.

* * *

Après avoir passé une heure à inspecté tout son corps pour des blessures, des ecchymoses ou des marques étranges, à avoir reniflé chaque centimètre de son corps pour s'assurer qu'aucun dominant ne s'était approché de lui, Harry avait finalement assuré à son compagnon qu'il avait passé cinq heures sains et saufs, à parler avec le directeur.

Il était maintenant couché sur le ventre, sur le lit de Blaise, se faisant lécher le dos et la nuque à plusieurs reprises. C'était si apaisant et calmant, mais aussi très excitant et érotique.

 _«Honnêtement, Blaise, je vais bien.»_ Ronronna Harry, aimant le poids de Blaise assis sur ses fesses.

 _«Je sais, je ne fais que remettre mon odeur sur toi, tu sens la cendre et le feu.»_

 _«Oh, c'est probablement Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore ; il est resté sur mes genoux pendant cinq heures.»_

 _«Je me demande encore de quoi vous avez pu parler pendant cinq heures.»_

Harry gloussa puis laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand Blaise toucha cet endroit qui lui donnait des frissons et faisait trembler ses os, c'était tellement incroyable.

Blaise rigola profondément et resta à cet endroit, léchant, mordillant et taquinant, et Harry était essoufflé après seulement quelques secondes de cette torture délicieuse.

 _« Baissez le ton !»_ Cria une voix contrariée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry se redressa et se recroquevilla loin de Blaise, mortifié.

Blaise crispa et desserra activement ses poings, respirant profondément et fortement et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Nott venait de les interrompre. Ils avaient eu des contacts sexuels qui auraient très probablement pu les amener à s'accoupler pour la première fois et Blaise voyait la perturbation comme une interruption de leur accouplement. Harry ne pouvait pas laisser Blaise tuer son meilleur ami alors qu'ils ne s'apprêtaient pas à avoir de relations sexuelles à ce moment-là. Harry ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise, malgré ses chaleurs qui approchaient.

 _«Blaise ?»_ Appela-t-il, en se déplaçant pour chevaucher les cuisses de Blaise. _«Blaise, tu sais que rien n'aurait évolué de ces léchouilles. C'était juste pour que tu puisses remettre ton odeur sur moi, souviens-toi que nous n'allions pas nous unir.»_ Murmura-t-il doucement.

Les bras de Blaise l'enveloppèrent étroitement et son compagnon enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant toujours profondément, mais ses mains caressaient maintenant la peau du dos d'Harry.

 _«Nous ne pourrons jamais nous accoupler dans ces conditions. Tu mérites mieux qu'un coup vite fait dans un dortoir pour garçons avec quatre autres hommes qui écoutent.»_

Harry sourit. _«C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai parlé avec Dumbledore. J'ai demandé à ce que nous ayons une chambre privée. Il a accepté et a dit qu'elle serait prête dans quelques heures.»_

Blaise sourit malicieusement et Harry rougit légèrement.

 _«Mon cœur, attentionné, diletto (bien-aimé). Tu es si intelligent.»_ Roucoula Blaise.

Harry adorait les compliments de son compagnon et se blottit plus étroitement contre lui. Il aimait être félicité par son compagnon, c'était tellement différent que d'être félicité pour une bonne réponse de la part d'un professeur, pas qu'il en ait eu beaucoup avec Hermione en classe. Il se sentait aimé et chéri. Il pouvait devenir lentement accro aux compliments de son compagnon, c'était tellement plus agréable que d'être puni par son dominant. Harry n'avait pas été puni depuis des jours, pas depuis ce moment où il se rendait dans les quartiers privées de Snape pour ses leçons de Dracken. C'était incroyable et cela le rendait fou de joie, il se demandait même pourquoi il s'était disputer avec Blaise à la base.

* * *

Harry se rappela pourquoi il s'était disputé avec Blaise à peine quatre heures plus tard, s'agenouillant pour éviter que la main de Blaise ne jaillisse sur sa nuque et il enfonça ses crocs minces et incurvés dans la chair tendres des hanches de Blaise.

Son dominant hurla et Harry roula pour éviter Blaise, qui était tombé sur le cul, les deux mains appuyées sur la plaie qui saignait abondamment.

Blaise le gronda alors que ses attributs de Dracken se libéraient. Harry dégaina ses griffes et laissa ses ailes sortir.

Tous ceux qui les regardaient auraient pensé que leur combat était fondé sur un problème majeur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La lutte portait sur la couleur de leur tapis de chambre à coucher.

On leur avait donné leur nouvelle chambre au septième étage de l'école, Dumbledore avait mis tous les moyens en œuvre et de nombreux elfes de maison s'étaient portés volontaires pour la préparer, ce qui avait pris moins de temps que prévu. Le seul problème était que toutes les pièces étaient blanches et ils s'étaient promener avec leurs baguettes à la main pour colorées les murs, les sols, les plafonds et les tissus.

Harry voulait que le tapis de la chambre soit rouge, pour transmettre romance et passion. Blaise voulait que le tapis de la chambre soit vert, pas à cause de ses liens avec Serpentard, mais à cause des yeux d'Harry. Aucun des deux ne voulait faire de compromis alors Harry avait hurlé après Blaise et Blaise avait essayé de le contrôler. Cela s'était terminé par un combat qu'Harry était en train de gagner en évitant les tentatives de son dominant pour l'attraper.

Harry sauta sur Blaise et enfonça ses crocs dans sa nuque, avant d'être tiré sur une épaule et d'être maintenu contre elle.

 _«Laisse-toi faire !»_ Cria Harry.

 _«Calme-toi maintenant !»_ Demanda Blaise.

 _«Non ! Lâche-moi !»_

Blaise grogna et Harry se retrouva soudainement coucher par terre sur le dos avec Blaise allongé sur lui.

 _«Lâche-moi !»_ Cria Harry, sa voix se brisant par le fait d'avoir trop crié.

Blaise, complètement fatigué par son petit compagnon désobéissant, pressa durement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry afin de mettre fin à ses cris, son corps lourd arrêtant, ou du moins, essayant d'arrêter Harry qui ne cessait de gesticuler.

Blaise retira ses lèvres de celles d'Harry pour respirer l'oxygène dont il avait tant besoin avant de déposer plein de petit baiser sur le visage de son compagnon qui ne résista pas. Il retourna vers les lèvres roses et charnues d'Harry et les taquina avant de presser sa langue dans la petite bouche délectable d'Harry.

Harry avait le goût de la grenade. Blaise sourit malgré lui. Dans la mythologie grecque, Hadès avait attiré Perséphone dans les Enfers avec une grenade. Il savait qu'il suivrait son petit compagnon jusqu'au bout du monde, peut-être était-ce ce que Persephone avait ressenti lorsque Hadès lui avait offert ce fruit rouge.

Harry était couché passivement sous Blaise. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer ni pourquoi, soudainement, il n'était plus en colère, il se sentait détendu et calme, en sécurité. Malgré le fait qu'il y a cinq minutes, Blaise essayait de l'écorcher vif.

 _«Mio Amore. L'adoro, Harry, mio piccolo amante.»_ Murmura Blaise à un cheveu de ses lèvres.

 _«Ça veut dire quoi ?»_ Demanda Harry à bout de souffle.

Blaise lui sourit avec amour. _«Mon amour. Je t'adore, Harry, mon petit amant.»_

Harry rougit légèrement mais sourit joyeusement. _«Où as-tu appris l'italien ? C'est italien, non ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit du français.»_

Blaise laissa échapper un éclat de rire spontané et tint Harry près de lui.

 _«Oh Harry, tu m'es si précieux.»_

 _«Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?»_ Demanda Harry avec surprise.

 _«Tu es peut-être la seule personne de tout Poudlard à ne pas savoir que je suis en partie italien. J'ai un père italien et une mère française, et pourtant je suis né ici en Grande-Bretagne.»_

 _«Ça doit être un sentiment étrange, tu vis où ?»_

Le visage de Blaise s'obscurcit. _«Je vis avec ma mère en France, Mio Prezioso. Mon père est décédé.»_

 _«Oh je suis désolé !»_

Blaise sourit et posa un baiser sur son front.

 _«Il est mort il y a longtemps, Harry, un peu comme tes parents. Je n'avais que quelques semaines, mais au moins j'ai toujours ma mère. Elle va t'adorer ; elle attend des petits-enfants depuis que j'ai atteint la puberté.»_

 _«Je... je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour le moment.»_ Confia Harry. _«Et si je suis un mauvais parent ?»_

Blaise lui sourit pour le rassurer et s'assit, prenant Harry sur ses genoux pour le câliner.

 _«Tu ne seras pas un mauvais parent, Mio Bello. Tes instincts te guideront.»_

 _«C'est comment d'avoir une maman ?»_ Demanda doucement Harry.

Blaise sentit son cœur se briser un peu à cette question et serra Harry plus fort contre lui.

 _«Elle m'a toujours aimé, mais l'a souvent montré de manière un peu dure. Elle est également une Dracken dominante, Mio Bello, et mon père était un Dracken dominant. Longtemps avant leur naissance, ils ont été promis l'un à l'autre, l'une des toutes dernières fiançailles entre Dracken, car c'est devenu une pratique illégale de fiancer un Dracken pour la raison qu'un mâle pouvait être un soumis et une femelle une dominante. Ils ont été engagés à se marier dès que leurs parents ont été certains de leurs sexes, mais ma mère s'est révélé être une Dracken dominante, ce que mes grands-parents n'avaient pas prévu. Ils ne le savaient pas jusqu'à ce que ma mère obtienne son héritage, bien sûr, mais à ce moment-là, il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour, le contrat de fiançailles était solide et scellé par magie.»_

 _«Quelle horreur.»_

 _«Ne te méprends pas, Prezioso, ils s'aimaient beaucoup, mais toi et moi nous nous battons et nous sommes dominants et soumis. Peux-tu imaginer le combat d'un dominant avec un autre dominant ? J'étais leur seul enfant et ma mère était devenu encore pire avec sa grossesse, et quand je suis arrivé, elle était hyper protectrice et laissait à peine mon père me voir car elle essayait d'être une mère à la fois soumise et protectrice ainsi que le père dominant et fort, comme le lui dictait son instinct.»_

 _«Que s'est-il passé ?»_ Demanda Harry d'une petite voix, inclinant la tête pour appuyer un baiser réconfortant sous le menton de Blaise.

 _«Elle l'a tué, Harry. C'était un accident, mais cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. Ils étaient tous les deux trop forts, trop dominants assoiffés de contrôle, aucun des deux ne voulant céder à l'autre, ce n'était pas dans leur nature. Nous nous battons, diletto, nous faisons couler du sang, nous blessons l'autre, peux-tu imaginer leurs disputes ? A quel point elles étaient violentes. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, mais elle l'a fait et elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de la perte de son compagnon de façon si tragique. Elle a essayé d'avancer, mais jamais avec un autre Dracken, elle a maintenant des hommes humains, mais ils ne semblent pas faire long feu non plus.»_

 _«Est-ce qu'elle les tue ?»_ Demanda Harry.

 _«Oui. Cela lui a valu le nom de Veuve Noire, mais elle ne fait pas exprès de les tuer, sauf un homme qui a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de me gifler quand j'avais tout juste quatre ans, elle l'a tué délibérément. Tous les Drackens sont incroyablement protecteurs envers leurs enfants et je suis le seul et unique enfant de ma mère. Elle a peut-être réagi de manière excessive, mais elle ne survivrait pas si elle venait à me perdre surtout après la mort de mon père.»_

 _«Je ne sais pas lequel de mes parents était un Dracken, je ne savais même pas que nous étions des sorciers avant mes onze ans, alors être en plus une créature magique.»_

 _«Il y a une potion pour déterminer quel parent était la créature magique, Prezioso ; Je demanderai à Severus s'il peut la préparer pour toi.»_

Harry sourit béatement et Blaise tomba un peu plus amoureux alors qu'il tenait Harry sur ses genoux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait déjà son compagnon. En sachant que la majorité des Drackens dominants actuels soient âgés d'une trentaine d'années et qu'ils soient toujours sans compagnons, il pensait qu'il lui restait encore quelques années à attendre, mais il était si heureux. d'avoir Harry, ils auraient ensemble des enfants beaux et puissants.

* * *

Severus Snape soupira alors qu'il remuait les yeux de Chartier dans la potion. Blaise lui avait demandé s'il pouvait préparer la potion sur l'héritage des créatures pour Potter. Il se souvenait avoir déjà fait cette potion, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, pour son propre compagnon, qui souhaitait savoir d'où venaient ses gènes de Dracken.

Il avait perdu son compagnon, son beau compagnon soumis. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfants, il soupçonnait que son compagnon était enceinte, il avait été guidé par ses instincts de protection, le rendant presque fou, ce qui indiquait une grossesse précoce. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait en avoir la certitude maintenant.

Laissant tomber une cuillère à café de cendre de salamandre, il touilla dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et attendit. Il ne savait pas que Lily était un Dracken ou la compagne de l'un d'entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Potter n'avait montré aucun signes Dracken, alors peut-être que les gènes Dracken de Potter junior remontaient plus loin dans l'arbre généalogique, peut-être un grand-père ou une grande tante.

 _«Comme j'aimerais que tu sois encore ici avec moi.»_ Murmura tristement Severus, regardant le haut de la cheminée où se trouvait l'une des seules photos de lui et de son compagnon.

Son compagnon lui manquait tous les jours, et il se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort et ne l'avait pas rejoint, mais il ne souhaitait pas se suicider. Sa mère lui avait toujours parlé de la force et de la nécessité de rester fort dans la vie pour l'être encore davantage dans la mort.

Il avait appris la force de la manière dure. Son père, Tobias, n'avait pas été le plus gentil des hommes et l'avait battu, lui et sa mère, jusqu'à son héritage Dracken. Voir son fils unique se transformer en un demi dragon à écailles avec des ailes avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase pour le moldu Tobias Snape et il avait fait une crise cardiaque qui l'avait tué sur le coup.

Sa mère lui avait touché le visage et lui avait souri. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait apprit que le frère décédé de sa mère et qu'un arrière-arrière-grand-père étaient un Dracken. Il avait tué son propre père par inadvertance, les libérant ainsi, sa mère et lui. Cette dernière vivait toujours au manoir Prince, entourée de fléreurs et de quelques elfes de maison.

Terminant la potion, Severus la laissa refroidir avant de la mettre en bouteille et de la mettre de côté, prête à être donnée à Potter et à Blaise. Comment les choses en était arrivé là ? Il était comme un père pour tous ses Serpentards, dont beaucoup venaient de foyer soit abusifs ou soit négligents, il s'en souciait et il était donc réticent à voir l'un de ses plus proches Serpentards, son propre filleul, s'impliquer avec un Dracken soumis.

Il savait que Blaise était lui-même un Dracken et il était heureux pour lui qu'il est déjà trouvé un compagnon, mais un Dracken soumis était si facile à tuer. Ils mourraient, et parfois sans raison apparente, comme cela avait été le cas pour son compagnon. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le corps de son compagnon, s'il restait même un corps à retrouver. Il ne savait pas par où commencer à chercher et il avait cessé l'idée de trouver son compagnon par l'odeur au bout de deux ans. Après tant d'années, il n'y aurait plus rien de toute façon.

Grognant et balayant furieusement la larme solitaire qui s'échappait de l'un de ses yeux couleur onyx, Severus s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil en peau de dragon. Il inspira profondément et calma son esprit en utilisant ses connaissances approfondies en Occlumencie. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de tenir aussi longtemps s'il n'avait pas été aussi compétent dans les arts de l'esprit.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne regrette de ne pas être allé avec son compagnon ce jour fatidique.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ils venaient juste de se disputer et il avait ignoré l'état d'inquiétude et de préoccupation de son compagnon. Il avait laissé son compagnon soumis quitter leur maison dans cet état et son compagnon n'était jamais revenu. Il ressentait une telle culpabilité qu'il la supportait avec un cœur lourd et l'esprit emplit de douleur, si seulement il avait arrêté son compagnon ce jour-là, si seulement.

* * *

Au même moment, Harry gloussait alors que Blaise enfonçait ses doigts profondément dans ses côtes, le chatouillant à mort dans leur toute nouvelle chambre violette.

Harry était allongé sur le dos sur la moquette violette, le souffle coupé, alors qu'il utilisait ses genoux pour essayer de repousser Blaise loin de lui.

 _«Blaise ! Je ne peux plus respirer.»_ Gloussa-t-il.

 _«Mais ce gloussement est trop mignon, Prezioso.»_

 _«Je ne glousse pas !»_ Déclara Harry avec force tout en reprenant sa respiration.

 _«Ah non ?»_ Demanda Blaise avec un sourcil levé. _«Alors, quel est ce beau son qui sort d'entre tes lèvres ?»_

 _«Je ris ! Ce ne sont pas des gloussements, je ne glousse pas.»_

 _«Oh vraiment ?»_ Demanda Blaise avec un sourire malicieux, avant de commencer à chatouiller Harry sans merci.

Harry gloussa inévitablement alors qu'il se débattait pour essayer d'échapper à l'attaque de Blaise.

 _«Tu vois, Mio Bello, tu glousses.»_

Harry sourit lorsque les doigts de Blaise s'arrêtèrent ; il avança son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _«Je ne glousse pas, Blaise.»_

Blaise sourit doucement à Harry et Harry en fut ébahi, Blaise ne souriait presque jamais. Généralement, c'était sois narquois ou moqueur, mais jamais aussi sincère qu'à cet instant.

 _«Tu es si beau quand tu souris.»_ Lui dit Harry.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire et tira Harry contre lui pour se reposer contre sa torse, leurs visages se touchant alors que Blaise regardait profondément dans ses yeux verts.

 _«Tu es beau, Harry ; peu importe ce que tu fais, tu es toujours beau.»_

Harry poussa Blaise avec embarras et secoua la tête.

 _«Non, je ne le suis pas.»_

 _«Si, tu l'es, Mio Amore.»_

Harry roula des yeux et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Blaise se leva portant Harry dans ses bras et il monta les escaliers. Dumbledore comprenait vraiment les Drackens car il avait placé leur immense lit aussi haut qu'il le pouvait sous une verrière.

Blaise l'allongea au centre du lit avant de se glisser à côté de lui. Ils étaient déjà mis leur pyjama ou plutôt Harry l'avait fait, car Blaise dormait torse nu avec un bas de pyjama.

Blaise couvrit Harry avec la couette violette et le prit contre lui pour le câliner avec douceur. Déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Harry, Blaise posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tint son compagnon contre lui pendant qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras. Il sourit à la belle image de sérénité, de calme et de paix qu'Harry avait dans son sommeil. Il était si heureux, mais Harry voulait d'abord «s'entraîner». Blaise s'endormit avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage et des pensées salaces prenant possessions de ses rêves.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	7. Entrainement aux chaleurs événement réel

**The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)**

 **Auteur :** StarLight Massacre

 **Traductrice :** yaoipowaa56

 **Titre :** The Rise of the Drackens (L'Ascension des Drackens)

 **Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ; tous les droits vont à J. K. Rowling.

 **ATTENTION CHAPITRE AVEC LEMON**

 **Chapitre précedent :**

 _Blaise couvrit Harry avec la couette violette et le prit contre lui pour le câliner avec douceur. Déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Harry, Blaise posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tint son compagnon contre lui pendant qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras. Il sourit à la belle image de sérénité, de calme et de paix qu'Harry avait dans son sommeil. Il était si heureux, mais Harry voulait d'abord «s'entraîner». Blaise s'endormit avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage et des pensées salaces prenant possessions de ses rêves._

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : Entrainement aux chaleurs et l'évènement réel**

Harry avait décidé que ce soir-là, il perdrait sa virginité avec Blaise. Il en avait parlé avec Blaise et son compagnon avait eu un petit sourire satisfait et ses yeux avaient eu une lueur luxuriante pendant qu'ils souriaient et acquiesçaient de la tête.

 _«Tu es un démon.»_ Se plaignit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel alors que Blaise le regardait tranquillement.

 _«C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.»_ Répondit Blaise en passant ses bras autour de la taille svelte d'Harry.

 _«Je t'aime tout court.»_ Répondit Harry, aimant la façon dont Blaise se raidit de choc en entendant Harry proclamer son amour pour lui pour la première fois.

« _Je t'aime aussi, Harry.»_ Répondit Blaise d'une voix rauque et séduisante.

« _Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas avoir de relations sexuelles maintenant.»_ S'exclama Harry sous le choc. « _Nous avons des cours dans une demi-heure.»_

 _«Tu as raison. Une demi-heure ce n'est pas assez long pour que je te viole correctement.»_

« _Blaise !»_ Dit Harry, son visage devenant rouge vif.

Blaise gloussa, en passant un de ses bras autour d'Harry et le conduisit hors de leurs toutes nouvelles chambres jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Harry mangeait maintenant tellement de fruits et de légumes que les elfes de maison avaient commencé à envoyer des bols supplémentaires juste pour Harry. Après tout, qui d'autre mangerait des légumes au petit-déjeuner ?

Il s'assit à côté de Blaise et évita de regarder Malfoy en face de lui, qui après l'avoir évité comme la peste, le suivait dans chacun de ses pas.

Harry avait trouvé la partie sur les Dracken dans le livre de potions et était étonné du nombre de potions qu'il y avait. Des potions affreuses et horribles qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer un Dracken en prendre. Le pire à son avis était la potion « _Dissolvere Pullus_ », ou approximativement traduite par « _Le Dissolvant à Poussin._ »

C'était une sacrée potion d'avortement pour Drackens, qui diable ferait avorter leurs enfants ?! Il l'avait montrée avec colère à Blaise qui lui avait caressé la tête et embrassé le front en expliquant calmement que c'était pour les Drackens soumis qui avait été violé et était tombé enceinte d'un dominant qui n'était pas leur compagnon, pour empêcher le dominant de profiter du soumis en utilisant l'enfant.

Harry s'était calmé alors qu'il réalisait que la potion n'était pas utilisée comme un outil rapide et pratique pour tuer des bébés, mais comme un moyen d'éviter aux Drackens soumis, d'être obligé à aimer un dominant qui les avait violés et fécondés d'un bébé.

Il avait également découvert qu'un soumis portait généralement un seul bébé pour son premier accouplement, son corps ne voulant pas le submerger de cinq bébés dès sa toute première fécondation. C'était une sorte de période d'accoutumance pendant laquelle les soumis s'habituaient à leur instinct et devenaient plus à l'aise pour s'occuper d'un bébé avant d'avoir leur prochain accouplement, qui pouvait produire entre un et cinq bébés.

Il avait également appris que même s'il avait six couvées avec un maximum de cinq bébés, rien ne garantissait que l'un d'entre eux serait un Dracken. Il y avait eu un couple dominant et soumis qui avait eu cinquante enfants sur une période de soixante-dix ans et aucun des enfants n'avait été un Dracken. Il n'était pas étonnant que la population de Dracken soit en déclin.

« _Tu as assez de fruits, Mio Bello ?_ »

Harry désigna sans un mot le bol de kiwi en cubes et Blaise se jeta sur la table comme si quelqu'un d'autre allait prendre le bol entier avant lui.

Harry mit joyeusement une bonne portion de kiwi bien mûr dans son propre bol avant de laisser Blaise le lui enlever puis il transperça les morceaux avec sa fourchette avant de les manger joyeusement.

Harry sourit autour de sa fourchette en regardant Blaise qui était en train de mettre des fruits dans des petits pots pour qu'Harry puisse en grignoter pendant la journée. Harry adorait les petites attentions que Blaise avait pour lui, il était un compagnon très attentionné et il était vraiment aimant et gentil, sauf quand il le punissait,là, il était dur et inflexible. Bien qu'Harry n'acceptait pas les punitions sans protester, la profonde marque de morsure sur le flanc de Blaise en attestait.

Harry se sentit mal quand il regarda Blaise s'étirer fortement pour attraper les bâtonnets de concombre ce qui fit tirer sur ses croûtes. Il était aussi horriblement couvert de bleus. Il inventera quelque chose pour se faire pardonner par Blaise, mais il se doutait qu'il se fichait de perdre une jambe, étant donné leur partie de jambes en l'air imminente.

« _Harry ?_ » L'appela doucement Blaise. « _Nous avons cour de potions et il faut y aller. Tu as assez manger ?_ »

Harry prit une poignée de raisins blancs et acquiesça en prenant la main de Blaise dans la sienne tandis que l'autre lui glissait continuellement un par un des raisins dans la bouche, pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

Blaise conduisit prudemment Harry dans les cachots avec ses amis tout autour. Il jeta un regard noir lorsque Draco s'approcha trop près d'Harry et il tira son compagnon contre son corps et enroula un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

Harry le regarda adorablement avec confusion et Blaise le souleva légèrement pour presser leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Les lèvres d'Harry avaient le goût des raisins qu'il mangeait et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de langue pour avoir un avant-goût rapide.

Blaise tira Harry plus fortement contre lui lorsque Harry émit un petit bruit contre sa bouche. Un petit grognement le fit serrer encore plus Harry contre lui et il leva les yeux pour regarder Draco, qui lui lançait un regard noir. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à son ami, mais il ne laisserait personne, empiéter sur ce qui est sien ! Pas un Dracken, pas un humain, ni même une fichu vélane. Blaise se souvenait trop bien du chaos que ces filles de Beauxbâtons avaient amené à l'école. Cette vélane, Fleur avait été très belle, elle avait embrassé son petit compagnon plusieurs fois, elle ne l'aurait pas.

« _Blaise ! Trop serré._ » Harry étouffait contre sa poitrine, il poussa contre lui pour essayer de libérer son visage de la robe de son compagnon.

Blaise desserra immédiatement son emprise et tint le visage d'Harry entre ses mains, s'assurant qu'il n'avait accidentellement pas fait de mal à Harry. Il lança un dernier regard à Draco avant de continuer son chemin dans le couloir.

« _Tu t'amuses bien avec ta nouvelle bande ?!_ » Résonna dans le couloir une voix qu'Harry connaissait très bien.

Harry regarda dans les yeux bleus brûlants de rage de son ancien meilleur ami et soupira légèrement. Il espérait éviter cela. il ne voulait pas se disputer avec ses ex-amis. Ils se fichaient peut-être de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier quatre ans d'amitié en quelques mois. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, comment pouvaient-ils l'ignorer si facilement, cela le blessait profondément.

« _Je n'ai pas de nouvelle bande._ » Répondit calmement Harry, en serrant les poings dans la robe de Blaise pour contenir sa colère et ses larmes.

« _Peu importe, Potter ! Tu te pavanes comme si le château t'appartenait !_ » Dit Ron.

« _Potter pourrait facilement acheter le château s'il le souhaitait._ » Répondit froidement Draco. « _Mais j'imagine que tu ne peux pas savoir ce genre de choses, Weasley, étant donné que tu ne peux même pas t'offrir l'essentiel ?_ »

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et cette lueur enragée et jalouse revint dans son regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Draco, dégainant sa baguette. Hermione et Seamus le retinrent.

« _Arrête ça._ » Dit Harry à Malfoy, regardant le blond.

« _Comme tu veux._ » Dit Malfoy avec une vois pleine d'ennui.

« _Tu as déjà pris le pouvoir chez les Serpentards ?!_ » Cracha Ron. « _Malfoy fait ce que tu veux, sale traître !_ »

« _Ron, ça suffit._ » Dit Hermione de derrière son petit ami.

Elle plaça une de ses petites mains sur le bras de Ron et le tira de nouveau dans la file des Gryffondors. Elle ne leva pas la tête et ne le regarda pas une seule fois, ce qui blessa Harry. Ils avaient été jadis aussi unis que les doigts de la main, maintenant Hermione ne pouvait même plus le regarder et Ron lui crachait des choses méchantes dans le couloir.

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas imaginé que leur amitié se terminerait comme ça il y a cinq ans, il pensait s'être fait des amis pour la vie. Il s'était trompé, vraiment trompé, et ça faisait mal.

Dean se dirigea vers lui, ignorant l'avertissement de Blaise et tapota la tête d'Harry comme un chien.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry. Ron est un imbécile et Hermione est une sainte nitouche. Tu nous as encore nous autres pour surveiller tes arrières, ce qui me rappelle ; J'ai surpris le gueulard parler à sa sœur. Je ne recommanderais pas la tarte à la mélasse ce soir._ »

« _Au moins, il s'est rappelé que c'était ma préférée._ »

« _En fait, c'est Dobby qui s'en est souvenu, ils sont descendus dans les cuisines, et il a mentionné que tu n'en avais pas mangée depuis un moment et s'est demandé pourquoi. Hermione l'a relevé et a commencé à chercher si c'était vrai._ »

Harry fut surpris de cela. Hermione le regardait ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait toujours être son amie ? Était-elle juste déchirée à cause de son amour pour Ron ? Ou est-ce que cela avait éveillé sa curiosité comme elle était encline à le faire ?  
Harry se découragea face à ça et Blaise, sentant la différence dans sa posture, plaça son autre bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre lui.

« _Madame Pomfresh a conseillé à Harry de manger plus de fruits et de légumes._ » Mentit Blaise doucement. « _Pour renforcer son système immunitaire, elle semble croire qu'il va bientôt retomber malade et nous essayons d'éviter ça._ »

« _Madame Pomfresh semble penser que ce sera inévitable, peu importe ce que je fais._ » Ajouta Harry, en comprenant immédiatement le mécanisme de pensée de Blaise. Ils avaient besoin d'une excuse toute prête pour le moment où il entrerait en chaleur. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement disparaître pendant dix jours et ensuite revenir comme si de rien n'était.

« _Ce n'est pas contagieux, n'es-ce pas Har ?»_ Demanda Seamus avec son accent irlandais, sa tête apparut par-dessus l'épaule de Dean.

« _Non, Seamus, c'est juste une infection virale, même si ça va probablement me garder à l'infirmerie pendant un mois._ »

« _Rien de nouveau alors._ » Dean sourit, alors que Seamus rejetait sa tête en arrière et riait profondément.

Harry sourit et ça faisait du bien de rire avec ses vieux amis, même s'ils n'étaient pas ses meilleurs amis, Seamus et Dean étaient ses amis et ils lui avaient manqués.

« _Honnêtement, Harry, l'année n'a pas commencé tant que tu n'as pas passé au moins une semaine à l'infirmerie._ » Lança Neville, un peu nerveux devant tous les sixièmes années de Serpentard, mais il souriait quand même gentiment.

« _Merci pour ta confiance en moi, Nev !_ » Harry sourit en retour avant de dire avec un enthousiasme exagéré. «Je vais m'assurer de te transmettre ma maladie. Comme ça, nous passerons la semaine à l'infirmerie ensemble !»

« _Je pense que je vais m'en passer._ » Déclara Neville.

« _Moi pas ! Une semaine sans cours !_ » S'enthousiasma Seamus.

« _Tu veux dire une semaine dans l'infirmerie à faire tes devoirs et à rattraper des dissertations._ » Lui dit Dean.

Le visage de Seamus se décomposa et Harry se moqua de lui depuis sa place blotti contre Blaise, essayant de s'éloigner de Malfoy, qui semblait se rapprocher.  
Tous furent empêchés de dire quoi que ce soit par l'ouverture de la porte de la classe et la tête de Snape apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement.

« _Entrez tous à l'intérieur immédiatement et laissez vos conversations insipides dans le couloir !_ »

Harry fit un sourire secret à Neville, Dean et Seamus et entra joyeusement dans la classe de potions avec Blaise.

* * *

Harry gloussa dans sa cape alors que Blaise se précipitait pour sauver encore une fois leur potion. Il devait avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle passe d'une teinte rouge pâle à un orange violent, mais il était persuadé de suivre correctement les instructions.

Il regarda le tableau et essuya la sueur de son visage. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de lire les lettres minuscules, pointues et gribouillées dans les émanations de potion d'une vingtaine d'autres chaudrons et la création de Neville, qui crachait du gaz bleu. Oh non, il l'avait mal fait ; il n'avait pas ajouté la pierre de lune en poudre avant d'ajouter les yeux de coléoptère.

« _Doux Merlin, vous essayez de nous tuer tous les deux ?»_ Siffla Blaise.

« _Pas délibérément, mais je suis horrible en potions._ »

« _Je vois ça, Harry ! Tu ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais pas ajouter des ailes de lutin et des yeux de scarabée les uns après les autres dans une potion sans ajouter de pierre de lune entre eux ?!_ »

« _Apparemment, je ne le savait pas._ » Sourit Harry impitoyablement.

« _Merlin, Harry ! C'est au chapitre sept du manuel de potions qui nous a été attribué cette année !_ »

« _Tu veux dire que je suis censé lire ça ? Je l'utilise comme un presse-papiers pour empêcher mon parchemin de s'enrouler._ »

Harry se mit à rire devant l'expression figée de Blaise et retourna à leur potion. C'était rouge à nouveau, un rouge plus foncé qu'auparavant, jusqu'à ce que Harry lise la ligne suivante d'instructions qui disait clairement «Ajouter les ailes de Chrysopes» dans l'horrible écriture de Snape, alors il versa le bol d'ailes de chrysopes, puis la potion prit un jaune empoisonné.

« _Je pense que j'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal._ » Dit sérieusement Harry à son compagnon.

Blaise se secoua et regarda la potion avant de jurer et de plonger sur l'extrait d'hellébore.

« _Bon sang, Harry ! C'était plusieurs ailes, pas le bol en entier !_ » Déclara Blaise exaspéré.

« _Alors pourquoi nous avons un bol entier de préparé ?!_ » Demanda Harry.

« _Parce qu'une poignée d'ailes de chrysopes doit être ajoutée à la potion toutes les dix minutes après la ligne douze ! Les instructions disent clairement ça !_ »

Harry regarda à travers les émanations et lut deux fois la ligne, puis quelques lignes plus bas.

« _Ah, en effet, c'est marqué._ »

Blaise soupira et prit sa main avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses doigts.

« _Si nous ne sortons pas vivants de cette leçon, Mio Amore, sache que je t'aime._ »

« _Oh arrête d'être si dramatique !_ » Dit Harry. « _Je ne suis pas si mauvais !_ »

« _Cela m'attriste de t'informer que tu es très mauvais, Mio Bello._ »

Harry souffla de colère et se retourna vers le tableau noir, lisant deux fois la suite des instructions, puis une fois de plus pour s'assurer qu'il devait bien prendre la petite bouteille de sang de cobra et ne verser qu'une seule goutte dans la potion.

« _Harry, non !_ » Cria Blaise.

La chose suivante dont Harry se rendit compte fut d'être jeté au sol avec un corps lourd sur le sien, avant de pouvoir demander à Blaise ce qu'il lui prenait, une énorme explosion secoua le sol sur lequel il était allongé.

Il se redressa et regarda ses camarades de classe qui regardaient tous fixement l'endroit où se trouvaient son bureau et celui de Blaise. Il toucha Blaise car il ne bougeait pas et ne faisait aucun bruit, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand un œil indigo s'ouvrit pour le regarder.

Dans le silence choqué qui régnait dans la pièce, Harry se déplaça nerveusement et se tortilla sur le sol en pierre.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal._ » Dit-il sérieusement à ses camarades. «J _'ai lu les instructions trois fois._ »

« _Le sang de Cobra réagit de très violemment avec l'extrait d'hellébore que j'ai utilisé pour stabiliser la potion et avec la quantité d'ailes de chrysopes que tu as ajouté, je suis surpris que le sol soit toujours intact._ » Lui dit Blaise.

« _Oh. Eh bien, au moins, personne n'a été blessé._ » Répondit Harry gentiment.

« _Grâce au sort de confinement que j'ai hâtivement placée autour de votre chaudron, Monsieur Potter._ » La voix soyeuse de Snape traversa la pièce comme un couteau. Harry s'était demandé où se cachait cet idiot sournois.

« _Merci de nous avoir sauvés, professeur._ » Siffla sarcastiquement Harry. « _Mais si votre écriture n'était pas aussi petite et illisible, cela ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé._ »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent au moment où il réalisa ce qui était sortit de sa bouche. Il pouvait voir Seamus et Dean du coin de l'œil étouffer leurs éclats de rire dans les manches de leurs robes et Blaise du coin de son autre œil s'éloigner de lui comme s'il avait la peste. Il aurait une discussion avec son compagnon sur la loyauté s'il survivait à cette rencontre.

« _Retenu avec moi ce soir, Potter, à sept heures, n'arrivez pas en retard sinon je ferai de votre vie un enfer._ »

Harry était si tenté de dire à son professeur qu'il faisait déjà de sa vie un enfer, mais il réussit à contrôler sa langue indisciplinée. Il avait besoin de remplacer son filtre cerveau/bouche car il était visiblement cassé.

« _Toutes vos potions sont gâchées maintenant.» Dit Snape au reste de la classe. «Vous pouvez tous remercier Potter pour cela, alors voyons voir… Je pense que Gryffondor mérite cinq points en moins pour chaque potion que vous avez gâché. Cela équivaut à cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter, comme votre failble esprit n'arrive même pas à suivre les instructions écrites, je doute fort qu'il puisse gérer les multiplications._ »

Seules quelques personnes rirent de la pique de Snape. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabbe et Goyle pour en citer quelques uns. Ron laissa échapper un grognement de rire, mais il parut partagé entre l'amusement face à l'humiliation d'Harry et la colère face à la perspective de perdre autant de points en début de décembre.

Harry se recroquevilla pour ne pas avoir à regarder les ricanements que lui envoyaient les Serpentards ni les regards furieux des Gryffondors. S'il avait eu une autre situation, il aurait gardé la tête haute et les aurait regardés fixement, mais il était devenu un Dracken, ne sachant pas d'où venaient ses gènes, et perdre sa virginité le soir-même le rendait nerveux. Et toute la situation avec les Drackens dominants et la perspective de choisir un million de compagnon juste pour pouvoir avoir un bébé, eh bien, il ne se sentait pas très confiant ni complètement lui-même.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et un faible grondement résonna depuis un large poitrail et vibra au travers de son corps. Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Blaise et inspira profondément le parfum apaisant. Il s'accrocha à Blaise alors que Snape ordonnait à tout le monde de partir car la leçon était maintenant terminée puisque leurs potions étaient invendables.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'efforça désespérément de les faire disparaître. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que Blaise ou Snape le voient pleurer et pense de lui qu'il était faible et pathétique.

« _Laisse-toi pleurer, Mio Prezioso._ » Roucoula Blaise. « _Cela fait partie du cycle de la reproduction, tes émotions seront incontrôlables jusqu'à tes chaleurs._ »

« _Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis plus proche de mes chaleurs ?_ »

« _Oui, tu es maintenant dans la dernière étape du cycle de reproduction, je dirais que dans environ une semaine, tu seras en chaleur._ » Lui dit doucement Blaise.

« _Sois reconnaissant que ton cycle de reproduction dure deux mois, Potter._ » Lui dit Snape. « _Je connaissais un Dracken qui avait un cycle de reproduction de seize jours. Ça rendait le soumis et le dominant complètement fou.»_

 _Snape eut un air distant et pensif sur le visage et Harry réalisa qu'il pensait probablement à son propre compagnon, bien que l'idée de sexe et de Snape dans la même phrase le faisait frissonner de dégoût. Snape avait toujours été et serait toujours un enseignant pour lui._

 _Il serait incapable de supporter des chaleurs tous les seize jours, c'était une pensée horrible. Il pouvait à peine supporter d'avoir ses chaleurs tous les deux mois. Bien que c'était sa première fois, il changerait peut-être d'avis après avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec Blaise pour la première fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise à travers sa frange ; son compagnon parlait avec Snape de la potion sur les gènes de Dracken pour savoir d'où venait le sang Dracken de Harry._ _Blaise était si beau et si puissamment séduisant, et il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner pour ses chaleurs cela indiquait qu'il était un bon amant. Harry sourit au tournant que ses pensées avaient pris. Il doutait souhaiter des chaleurs tous les seize jours, mais tous les deux mois ? Cela ne le dérangerait pas d'avoir un marathon sexuel avec Blaise pendant dix jours tous les deux mois._

« _Réveillez-vous, Potter !_ » Dit Snape en agitant une fiole de potion sous son nez.

 _«_

C'est la potion pour savoir d'où viennent tes gènes de Dracken, Bello.» L'informa Blaise, en prenant place à côté de acquiesça et regarda Snape en attendant ses instructions.

« _C'était trop demander que vous ayez écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit il y a dix minutes._ » Snape soupira, en pinçant l'arête de son nez. « _Avalez la potion, puis piquez votre pouce avec ce couteau et appliquez votre sang sur ce parchemin._ »

Snape indiqua le petit couteau et le morceau de papier circulaire d'un blanc é acquiesça et avala toute la potion, grimaçant au goût prit le couteau et le plaqua sur son pouce et laissa saigner un peu pour accumuler le sang avant de presser son pouce sur le parchemin.

Il n'était pas préparé à la sensation de succion ni au coup de jus qui commença par son pouce avant de se répandre dans toute la main, puis dans le reste du arracha son pouce et jeta un regard accusateur à Snape.« _Ai-je oublié de mentionner que cela pouvait être douloureux ? Quel dommage._ » Dit Snape d'une voix traînante tandis que Blaise tenait doucement la main d'Harry et embrassait son pouce ensanglanté.

 _«Combien de temps je dois attendre ?_

» Demanda Harry.

 _«Cela dépend de la profondeur de vos gènes._

» Répondit lentement Snape, comme si Harry était un idiot particulièrement débile.

Lentement, des mots commencèrent à se former sur le papier circulaire, s'épanouissant comme une fleur s'ouvrant au soleil.

Harry regarda les noms sur le parchemin et sourit. Son nom était au milieu du parchemin blanc, puis le nom Lily Evans était à côté du sien et le nom de James Potter de l'autre côté. Deux noms apparurent à côté de celui de sa mère, Deidre Campbell et Jackson Evans. Ses grands-parents. Il sourit en apprenant enfin leurs noms. Tante Pétunia avait toujours refusé de lui dire qui ils étaient ou comment ils étaient quand il avait demandé quand il était plus jeune. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait dite, c'était qu'ils étaient des gens honnêtes et travaillants qui ne méritaient pas d'être dérangés par des monstres dégoûtants.

Il regarda les deux noms qui apparurent à côté de celui de son père et vu les noms Dorea Black et Charlus Potter. Black, il était lié à la famille Black par sa grand-mère paternelle !

Plus de noms apparurent des deux côtés et Harry regarda rapidement pour voir que les noms des frères et sœurs étaient ajoutés. Petunia Evans apparut s'étendant à côté des noms de ses grands-parents maternels et s'attachant au nom de sa mère. Au nom de son père, rien n'apparaissait, mais trois noms apparurent à côté du nom de sa grand-mère paternelle. Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black et Marius Black. Sa grand-mère avait eu deux frères plus vieux et une soeur plus vieille. Le prochain niveau de noms apparurent, mais seulement du côté de son père.

« _Vos gènes proviennent de la famille de votre père._ » Lui dit Snape, regardant aussi avec intérêt le parchemin.

Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur et acquiesça distraitement avant de rapidement regarder le parchemin pour suivre les deux lignes reliant les quatre frères et sœurs Black à deux nouveaux noms. Cygnus Black et Violetta Bulstrode. Le nom Cygnus Black brillait d'un jaune tendre.

« _Voilà, Potter. Vous savez d'où viennent vos gènes Dracken, de votre arrière-grand-père Cygnus Black. Les gènes ont sauté ses enfants et même ses petits-enfants et se sont manifestés en vous._ »

« _Quelle chance._ » Harry soupira, ses yeux ne quittant pas le parchemin.

« _La famille Black est bien connue pour avoir du sang Dracken, et non, avant que vous le demandiez, votre parrain n'était pas un Dracken._ » Ajouta Snape.

« _Je n'allais pas poser la question, mais ce serait bien ma chance que je sois la seule sur trois générations à avoir le gène Dracken._ »

Blaise passa un bras autour de lui et posa un long baiser sur sa tempe.

« _Ce n'est pas si mal, Mio Amore._ »

Harry leva les yeux vers Blaise et sourit.

« _Non, ce n'est pas si mal._ » Convint-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour sceller leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans un doux baiser.

* * *

Harry se crispa nerveusement sur le lit pendant qu'il observait le bout de porte de la salle de bain qu'il pouvait voir depuis sa position. C'était tard dans la soirée et Blaise prenait sa douche habituelle à son heure habituelle, sauf que ce n'était pas une nuit habituelle et Harry était assez nerveux.

Son cœur commença à s'emballer lorsque l'eau s'arrêta de couler et il se tortilla encore plus dans le lit. Il regarda le puits de lumière et prit une profonde inspiration à la vue de la lune presque pleine. C'était si beau, ce soir était vraiment le meilleur moment pour se donner pleinement à Blaise, il souhaitait juste que son compagnon se dépêche de sortir de la salle de bain avant qu'il ne change d'avis par pure lâcheté.

Il s'était déshabiller, de quoi rendre l'attente moins pénible, mais il était devenu timide et embarrassé, assis sur son lit, nu, attendant le retour de Blaise, alors il avait remis son caleçon.

Il joua avec les poils sur ses jambes, et se frotta les bras (c'était décembre après tout et il faisait très froid.) Il recroquevilla ses orteils et joua avec ses doigts, il se rongeait les ongles et dessina des cercles sur son ventre bouillonnant.

Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il savait que Blaise était en train de sécher ses cheveux, mais pour lui il passa une éternité avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle de bain. C'est alors qu'Harry commença à se sentir nauséeux.

« _Mio Prezioso, nous ne sommes pas obligé de le faire si tu n'en a pas envie, les chaleurs ne laisse aucune place à la peur ou à la nervosité, les chaleurs laissent place seulement à l'instinct._ » Lui dit calmement Blaise, lui donnant une issue de secours, mais Harry ne voulait pas que sa première fois avec Blaise soit dictée par l'instinct.

Il secoua la tête et tendit la main vers Blaise, qui était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Blaise l'enveloppa dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos avec ses doigts, provoquant des étincelles de plaisir dans son dos.

« _Je veux le faire maintenant._ » Déclara Harry. « _Je ne veux pas que ma première fois soit dictée par l'instinct. Je veux le faire par moi-même, sans instinct pour me guider et me priver de mon libre arbitre._ »

Blaise lui sourit et le prit doucement dans ses bras, pour le coucher sur le dos contre les draps froids.

« _S'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur, Harry ; il n'y a rien à craindre. Je ne te ferai pas mal, je te préparerai bien et nous continuerons les préliminaires toute la nuit si tu penses que tu n'es pas assez prêt._ »

Harry sourit à Blaise et l'attira vers lui pour un doux baiser, qui devint plus passionné quand Blaise lui taquina la bouche et passa sa langue dessus.

Harry laissa ses mains errer sur la poitrine bien musclée de Blaise. Dix-sept ans ou pas, Blaise avait un beau corps qui grandissait toujours et gagnait encore plus en masse musculaire. Malheureusement, le corps d'Harry, âgé de seize ans, semblait avoir été mis à rude épreuve par l'héritage de Dracken et il était convaincu qu'il était en train de rétrécir ; Blaise gloussa et lui dit de ne pas être si bête, et qu'il ne rétrécissait pas.

Blaise quitta sa bouche, passa sur sa joue et descendit dans son cou. Il resta là, mordillant et léchant sa peau, Harry laissa échapper un gémissement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Blaise sourit contre le cou d'Harry et lécha la base de son cou, jusqu'à son oreille. Le corps d'Harry tressaillit de manière incontrôlable et Blaise resta joyeusement à sa position située derrière le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry, juste sur le muscle du cou qui faisait trembler son magnifique compagnon.

Blaise glissa le long du corps d'Harry et bougea pour se débarrasser du dernier morceau de vêtement qui les séparait du contact total. Cependant, Harry se releva et agrippa fermement son boxer, empêchant Blaise de le retirer.

Blaise jeta un regard interrogateur à son compagnon et nota le rougissement sur les joues d'Harry.

« _Je… je… On peut le laisser ?_ » Demanda Harry timidement.

« _Comment je vais faire, Prezioso ? Comment je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour à travers le coton ?_ »

Harry rougit encore plus et se rallongea.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?_ » Demanda Blaise, s'inquiétant pour son compagnon, il se faufila auprès de lui et l'enveloppa d'un bras réconfortant.

« _Je... Je ne suis pas aussi gros que toi._ »

Blaise secoua la tête avec exaspération et plaça un doigt sous le menton d'Harry, soulevant sa tête pour un baiser.

« _Ce n'est pas grave, Mio Bello, je suis le dominant. Il n'y a rien de mal, ni de honteux à être plus petit que moi. Je ne suis pas un bon indicateur de la taille moyenne, étant bien doté même avant mon héritage Dracken._ »

« _Ça a grossi avec l'héritage ?_ » Demanda Harry, son embarras oublié par sa curiosité.

« _Oui, je suis devenu plus grand et plus large et toi tu as grandi et perdu ta graisse de bébé._ »

« _Le mien n'est pas devenus plus gros ou plus petit._ » Déclara Harry, ses joues redevenant rouge vif.

« _Parce que tu n'es pas un dominant, Mio Amore, seul le pénis d'un Dracken dominant gonfle avec son corps._ »

« _Oh._ »

« _Maintenant, est-ce que je suis autorisé à voir mon compagnon dans toute sa splendeur ?_ » Demanda Blaise avec un sourire taquin, ses mains se posant à nouveau sur le boxer d'Harry, mais il attendit qu'Harry incline timidement la tête avant de le tirer vers le bas sur ses jambes galbées.

Blaise regarda longuement Harry, regardant pour la première fois son corps nu. Il découvrit assez rapidement qu'il pouvait regarder Harry plusieurs minutes, sans se rendre compte du temps qui s'était écoulé jusqu'à ce que Harry commence à se tortiller et à se couvrir avec gêne de ses mains.

Blaise rit et prit doucement les mains d'Harry, les tenant dans les siennes tout en regardant les organes génitaux d'Harry, parfaitement proportionnés, avant de relever la tête pour regarder avec convoitise les yeux d'Harry.

« _Tu es si beau, Harry. Tellement beau._ »

Blaise embrassa Harry à l'intérieur de la cuisse et se délecta de la forte inspiration qu'il récupéra en retour. Il mordilla la chair sous ses lèvres et Harry frissonna, la peau entre ses dents tremblait d'excitation, ce qui fit réagir Blaise.

Sa verge semi-érigée pulsait et se remplissait de plus en plus de sang, le rendant plus dur et plus chaud. Il referma sa main dessus et le caressa plusieurs fois pour soulager la pression avant de déplacer sa main pour tenir la hanche d'Harry tandis que sa langue faisait de vilaines choses à la bouche d'Harry.

Il caressa Harry, le taquina, joua avec lui, touchait chaque centimètre de ce corps magnifique et soyeux. Il faisait miauler Harry sous lui et il était tellement excité que sa respiration était saccadé.

« _Harry, Mio Amore. Sei talmente bello, così sexy._ » Murmura Blaise à son oreille avant de le mordre.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Blaise disait. Bello et amore étaient des termes familiers que Blaise disait chaque jour et qu'il commençait à voir comme des termes d'affections, il comprenait le mot sexy qui y était jeté, mais le reste n'était que de jolis mots. Cela n'empêcha pas son sang de battre encore plus vite dans ses veines, ni son cœur de battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« _Blaise. Arrête de me taquiner, s'il te plaît._ » Murmura-t-il, espérant que Blaise le libère de ses supplices et cesserait de taquiner ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Blaise lui sourit et Harry eut le net sentiment que Blaise l'attendait pour mettre un terme aux contacts légers.

« _Comme tu veux, Mio Diletto._ »

Blaise fit un chemin de baiser le long du corps d'Harry, passa sa langue autour du nombril de son beau compagnon, et plongea sa langue dedans souriant d'un air satisfait quand Harry émit un petit son et se tortilla sur les draps.

Il descendit plus bas et toucha la partie la plus interne de la cuisse d'Harry, à l'endroit où cela rencontrait l'aine. Harry haleta et se tortilla, mais Blaise maintint ses hanches en place alors qu'il laissait sa langue lécher le membre dur d'Harry pour la première fois, s'attardant autour du gland et goûtant pour la première fois son beau compagnon.

Harry avait un goût délicieux et Blaise le lapidait délicatement alors qu'il criait son choc et son plaisir. Déplaçant sa bouche plus loin sur Harry, Blaise suça soigneusement le gland, essayant de ne pas trop le submerger de sensations à la fois, il dut se rappeler que pour son compagnon tout cela était nouveau.

Une fierté sauvage le remplit alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il était en train de faire, que c'était la première fois qu'Harry était touché de la sorte, que son compagnon n'était touché que par lui. Il était le premier, peu importe qu'il y ait au moins un autre compagnon dominant qui les rejoigne, il avait été le premier d'Harry et il l'emporterait toujours sur les autres dominants.

Blaise déplaça doucement sa bouche le long du membre d'Harry avant de se relever ; gardant une aspiration uniforme et regarda Harry se perdre presque complètement dans le plaisir. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et d'avaler Harry jusqu'au fond de sa gorge avant de se relever alors que ses mains jouaient avec la peau soyeuse du périnée d'Harry et le bouton rose absolument minuscule et virginal dans lequel il devait d'une façon ou d'une autre aller lui-même.

Harry cria sa libération en silence, trop choqué et envahi par le plaisir pour faire du bruit, son premier orgasme provoqué par quelqu'un d'autre, dérobant sa voix alors que ses mains se crispaient et tiraient inconsciemment les cheveux épais de Blaise.

« _Dio Mio amore, vorrei che questa notte non finisse mai._ » Lui dit Blaise à bout de souffle.

« _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis._ » Haleta Harry confusément.

Blaise lui sourit comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et replaça un bout de ses cheveux en bataille derrière son oreille.

« _Mon Dieu, mon amour, je souhaite que cette nuit ne se termine jamais._ » Traduisit Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir, mais il sourit néanmoins à Blaise, tendant la main à son compagnon qui le rejoignit volontiers et posa un petit baiser au coin de sa bouche. Blaise avait un goût musqué et Harry réalisa qu'il se goûtait lui-même dans la bouche de Blaise.

Blaise se déplaça pour s'allonger face à Harry et tira son compagnon sur le côté pour lui faire face. Il entraîna Harry dans un baiser profond et affectueux alors qu'une de ses mains caressait ce magnifique cul, un doigt plongeant entre ces joues incurvées pour appuyer délicatement contre l'entrée d'Harry. Harry haleta et tenta de s'éloigner, mais il rencontra le torse de Blaise avant de pouvoir s'éloigner du doigt chercheur.

« _Détends-toi, Harry, ça ne va pas faire mal._ » Blaise se calma alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus fort pour que son doigt s'insère dans le corps d'Harry.

« _Oh !_ » S'exclama Harry alors que Blaise enfonçait encore plus son doigt à l'intérieur et que ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement aux étincelles de plaisir qui ravageaient son corps.

Blaise dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour garder le contrôle de lui-même alors qu'il bougeait lentement son doigt dans le corps serré d'Harry, observant Harry rougir d'excitation plutôt que d'embarras et l'observant à travers des yeux couverts de convoitise pendant qu'il se tordait contre lui, sur son doigt, ses yeux émeraude se fermant à l'assaut de pur plaisir.

Prudemment, Blaise ajouta lentement un deuxième doigt et observa le visage d'Harry à la recherche d'un seul signe de douleur. Les yeux et la bouche d'Harry se crispèrent rapidement avant de se lisser à nouveau et ces beaux yeux verts s'ouvrirent à moitié pour le regarder.

« _Comment tu te sens, Prezioso ?_ »

« _C'est étrange et nouveau, mais ça devient rapidement l'un de mes sentiments préférés._ »

Blaise gloussa profondément et enfonça ses doigts un peu plus rapidement, avant de chercher le seul endroit qui ferait hurler Harry pour lui.

Quand Harry se cambra soudainement contre lui, il sut qu'il avait trouvé la petite glande circulaire pleines de terminaisons nerveuses, cette jolie petite bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction et son nom fut murmuré d'une voix cassée.

Blaise tortura cette petite glande très rapidement avec des doigts fermes et Harry étouffa son deuxième orgasme, son corps se secouant de manière incontrôlable.

Blaise profita de l'immense plaisir que ressentait Harry pour se lubrifier et le pénétrer délicatement. Il avait promis de ne pas blesser son petit compagnon et la seule façon dont c'était possible était qu'Harry soit dans un état d'euphorie et d'extase qui était la conséquence directe d'un orgasme.

La position fut un peu gênante jusqu'à ce que Blaise roule sur Harry et s'enfonce complètement dans son petit compagnon. Il embrassa et taquina ces lèvres tandis qu'Harry émettait de petits miaulements du fond de sa gorge.

Harry était si chaud, si humide et si délicieusement serré que Blaise dut s'arrêter et respirer un moment avant de ne plus arriver à se contrôler. Il se retira avec précaution, et se renfonça tout aussi lentement, il accéléra un peu quand il n'entendit aucun son de douleur provenant d'Harry.

Harry se cambra pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Blaise. Il ne pouvait supporter cette sorte d'extase lente et tortueuse, elle le tuait.

« _Blaise, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas supporter plus._ » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante alors que Blaise continuait à entrer et à se retirer à pas de tortue.

Blaise sourit et poussa un peu plus fort et fut récompensé par un hurlement. Il sortit avec précaution avant de pousser plus vite et son sourire en coin revint lorsqu'il entendit le cri qui l'avait attiré. Il avait trouvé l'angle dont il avait besoin.

Utilisant ses bras, il tint Harry dans la position dont il le voulait, il pénétra Harry aussi rapidement que possible, et Harry tint fermement son cou pendant qu'il hurlait son plaisir.

Une fois que Blaise eut la certitude qu'Harry ne ressentait aucune douleur, il commença à bouger plus fort, visant plus profondément et il perdit pratiquement le contrôle quand Harry enroula ses jambes musclées autour de sa taille et commença à pousser contre lui en utilisant son propre corps comme outil, claquant ses hanches avec lui.

« _Harry ! Dio ! Bordel !_ » Jura Blaise, sa main tenant son corps en l'air, l'autre caressant chaque morceau de peau d'Harry qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

« _Blaise ! Blaise ! J'ai… la sensation… je ne sais pas…_ » Bredouilla Harry de façon tremblante, ne sachant pas ce que signifiait la nouvelle sensation qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de plaisir presque douloureux dû à l'étroitesse de ses entrailles.

Blaise grogna quand il réalisa qu'Harry était si proche de la jouissance. Il poussa plus vite et plus fort, donnant un dernier sursaut de plaisir pour les faire basculer vers l'orgasme, criant et hurlant leur satisfaction charnel partagée.

Blaise se maintint au-dessus d'Harry pour ne pas écraser son petit amant, mais il ne parvint à rester comme ça que quelques instants avant que ses bras ne cèdent et qu'il s'effondre à côté d'Harry, qui était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas fortement, Blaise aurait pu croire qu'il avait tué son compagnon.

« _Est-ce que ça va, Mio amore ?_ » Demanda Blaise après qu'Harry n'ait fait aucun mouvement ou son en dehors de sa respiration lourde.

« _C'était incroyable._ » Répondit Harry d'une voix cassé. Blaise en était extrêmement fier.

Il sourit et embrassa agréablement la joue rouge, repoussant les touffes de cheveux complètement en désordre.

« _Je ne pourrai pas marcher pendant un an._ »

Blaise rigola. « _Tu flattes mon ego Harry, mais je pense qu'une année est un peu exagérée. Ce sera un peu douloureux demain, mais j'ai une crème à appliquer pour aider avec ça, ça ira._ »

Harry sourit alors qu'il forçait ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour voir le visage de Blaise Zabini complètement assouvi.

« _Tu es tellement beau._ »

« _Et toi, Mio caro, tu es la créature la plus séduisante et la plus étonnante sur cette planète._ »

Harry tomba dans un sommeil épuisé avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage, allongé sur le côté avec le grand corps de Blaise en cuillère contre son dos nu. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi heureux, avec cet accouplement. Le fait qu'il avait à peine connu Blaise avant leur mariage et la supposée animosité entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondors, il était si heureux, si soulagé qu'à la fin, tout soit enfin réglé, il était si heureux à cet instant, c'était dommage que tout soit bientôt ruiné par l'apparition d'un autre Dracken dominant.

* * *

Harry se réveilla une semaine plus tard, le quatorze décembre, par une chaleur étouffante. Il faisait trop chaud et il avait du mal à respirer. Il se débarrassa de la lourde couette et arracha son pyjama de son corps, mais sa peau était tellement chaude.

Il se tordit et roula, mais il ne trouva pas de place fraîche sur les draps et il était si mal à l'aise qu'il miaula de détresse, ce qui réveilla Blaise qui dormait à poings fermés à côté de lui.

Au moment où Blaise inspira, ses yeux se déchaînèrent et il attrapa la taille d'Harry et le tira pour le coucher sous son corps.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur._ » Murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en enlevant simultanément son sous-vêtement. « _Je prendrai soin de toi. Je vais enlever la chaleur, je vais arranger ça._ »

Blaise ne se contrôla plus après avoir senti le parfum qu'Harry exsudait et il n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant de pénétrer Harry, les liants seulement pour la deuxième fois dans leur relation.

Blaise était trop chaud et Harry ne supportait plus la chaleur, pourtant son instinct lui disait que son compagnon pouvait tout enlever, mais Blaise le rendait encore plus chaud ! Il se tordit et bougea avec Blaise pendant que son compagnon sortait et poussait avec une force primale qu'il n'avait pas utilisée la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

Harry cria et s'accrocha à Blaise, enfonçant ses griffes dans les épaules de son compagnon, éraflant la peau et creusant toujours plus profondément. Loin de le repousser, cela sembla faire bouger son compagnon encore plus vite au dessus de lui et c'était tous ce qu'Harry pouvait faire pour éviter de tomber du lit.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux transformés en Dracken, il le réalisa quand il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les énormes ailes de son dominant se déployer au maximum et lorsqu'il déplaça ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon contre sa poitrine et qu'il vit ses griffes couvertes de sang.

Il ne pouvait pas garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Sous l'attaque de débauche, il gémissait, miaulait et s'agrippait à son compagnon pendant que le plaisir le forçait à fermer les yeux.

Il avait eu tort, les chaleurs ne le forçait pas à faire quoi que ce soit, ça ne transformait pas le sexe en scène brumeuse dans laquelle il se sentait étranger et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il pouvait arrêter ça maintenant s'il le voulait, mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que Blaise s'arrête, jamais, il doutait beaucoup de sa force ou de sa volonté pour arrêter cela.

« _Blaise !_ » dit Harry avec la voix cassé. Il poussa contre Blaise et Blaise grogna contre lui, passant ses mains du lit aux épaules d'Harry, déplaçant ses jambes de leur position allongée pour les recroquevillés.

Soudainement, Blaise était si profondément enfoui dans son corps qu'Harry eut du mal à respirer, il haleta, gémit et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres ! Blaise avait immobilisé le haut de son corps par les épaules et ses jambes étaient enroulées autour des hanches de Blaise pour les maintenir connectées ensemble. Il gémit à nouveau et Blaise gronda, bougeant ses bras encore une fois pour les enserrer dans le dos d'Harry, le tirant vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient torse contre torse et que Blaise soit toujours en train de le pénétrer, seulement maintenant la gravité obligeait Harry à s'enfoncer aussi profondément que possible sur Blaise.

Son souffle était saccadé et sortait de ses poumons à chaque poussée ; son corps était dans un plaisir si absolu qu'Harry pouvait à peine le contrôler. C'était tellement différent de l'amour lent et sensuel qu'avait été leur première fois.

Harry fit un petit bruit indiscernable et ses mains se soulevèrent pour saisir les cheveux de Blaise, il tira dessus et Blaise bascula vers l'avant et enfonça ses crocs profondément dans le cou d'Harry.

Ce fût la perte d'Harry, il cria sa libération pour que le monde entier puisse l'entendre, et Blaise le suivit après une seule gorgée de sang d'Harry.

Ils étaient allongés sur leur lit, haletants et tremblants à la suite de leur passion, regardant fixement le visage de l'autre. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Seulement quelques instants plus tard, Harry sentit le sang et l'enthousiasme déferler dans son corps de nouveau, ses mamelons se dressèrent et devinrent sensible, son souffle devint saccadé, son sexe durcit et s'épaissit.

Les pupilles de Blaise se dilatèrent lorsque l'odeur des phéromones des chaleur d'Harry atteignirent son nez. Il frissonna de joie lorsque son corps redevint instantanément prêt pour le sexe. Il roula sur le dos et tira Harry sur lui, s'enfonçant dans son délicieux compagnon et se déplaçant plus lentement qu'avant, mais plus profondément, il abaissait les hanches d'Harry jusqu'à lui à chaque poussée.

Harry s'équilibra en se mettant à genoux et en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Blaise, utilisant ses coudes et ses avant-bras pour rester stable tandis que Blaise touchait cet endroit profondément à l'intérieur de son corps qui lui faisait voir des points noirs et blancs.

Leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, facilités par la sueur qui s'était formée, ce qui permettait à Blaise de frapper plus facilement le bon angle et à Harry de se repousser continuellement sur Blaise.

Les entrailles d'Harry se crispèrent dans une sensation nouvelle mais familière. Il pressa sa bouche contre celle de Blaise et obtint quelques morsures par des dents acérées. Pendant que Blaise caressait la peau douce sur ses côtes, une langue soyeuse se mêla à la sienne.

Une main se déplaça sur le côté vers son mamelon, qui fut frotté doucement entre un doigt et un pouce, avant d'être tiré avec force, provoquant un sursaut d'Harry alors qu'il libérait son plaisir sur le ventre de Blaise. Blaise suivit rapidement après et Harry s'allongea complètement sur son compagnon, se reposant pendant quelques minutes, mais il n'eut même pas ce répit, son érection revint encore plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait été la dernière fois et avant même qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle, il se retrouva face contre terre sur le lit, les grandes mains de Blaise tenant ses hanches effilées, sa prostate étant torturée alors que Blaise bougeait en lui sévèrement.

« _Blaise !_ » Cria Harry quand il retrouva sa voix.

« _À moi._ » Grogna Blaise, ses mains parcourant tout le dos et les côtés d'Harry, sa langue allant lécher la nuque d'Harry, avant de mordiller son endroit préféré.

Harry haletait et miaulait, essayant de se dégager de la langue de Blaise, mais son compagnon avait une poigne de fer sur ses hanches.

Il faisait tellement chaud qu'Harry avait du mal à respirer, il transpirait et s'affaiblissait alors que Blaise semblait devenir plus fort, plus ils restaient connectés. Son sang s'enflamma et sa peau sembla fondre lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans les oreillers de leur lit, mais même eux étaient trop chauds.

Il cria quand Blaise arrêta de bouger en lui et commença à faire quelque chose avec ses hanches qui laissaient cette énorme membre à l'intérieur de lui, mais poussait sa prostate à chaque coup de hanche. Il se tordait et se tortillait, miaulait et criait alors que son orgasme le frappait. Son compagnon s'accroupit au-dessus de lui, le torse de Blaise contre le dos de Harry, tout en laissant à sa moitié inférieure assez de place pour bouger.

« _Ti voglio bene !_ » Cria Blaise en se laissant tomber et s'allongeant sur le dos d'Harry, alors qu'il haletait sévèrement.

Harry respira profondément et de manière uniforme, ne pouvant même pas bouger un muscle. Il était fatigué et complètement épuisé. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que ses chaleurs avait commencé ; Il restait environ dix jours continues de relations sexuelles avant que se ne soit finit. Comment les Drackens pouvaient-ils survivre à ça ?

Harry n'eut pas plus de temps pour le contempler avant de se retrouver sur le dos, regardant dans des yeux indigo sauvages pendant que Blaise pénétrait son entrée malmenée. Il cria et enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps de Blaise, le tenant fermement. Son compagnon était supposé enlever la brûlure, mais au lieu de cela, il brûlait encore plus, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner de Blaise, une énorme partie de son cerveau l'empêchait de s'éloigner de son compagnon.

Les mains de Blaise glissèrent sur ses fesses alors qu'il poussait plus fort, plus vite. Son instinct lui disait qu'il avait besoin de concevoir une couvée d'enfants avec son compagnon, bien qu'il sût logiquement que, dans une petite partie de son esprit humain qui était embrumé par ses instincts de Dracken, qu'il lui était impossible à ce moment-là d'avoir une couvée avec Harry. Bien qu'il le veuille, il le voulait vraiment beaucoup.

Harry se libéra en premier et Blaise le suivit joyeusement. Heureusement, ils eurent droit à une minute de repos et de récupération avant que leurs corps ne leur demandent de copuler à nouveau. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait pas les chaleurs, le sexe le faisait brûler de plus en plus, pourquoi les Drackens devait-il ressentir une telle douleur ? Quel était le but ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte par lui-même car Blaise le déplaça de nouveau dans une nouvelle position et entra dans son corps par un coup dur et rapide des hanches, chassant toutes les pensées de sa tête qui ne concernait pas son compagnon ou le sexe.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	8. Rencontres de Noël

**Auteur :** StarLight Massacre

 **Traductrice :** yaoipowaa56

 **Titre :** The Rise Of The Drackens (L'ascension des Drackens)

 **Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ; tous les droits vont à J.K. Rowling

 **Chapitre Précédent :**

Harry se libéra en premier et Blaise le suivit joyeusement. Heureusement, ils eurent droit à une minute de repos et de récupération avant que leurs corps ne leur demandent de copuler à nouveau. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait pas les chaleurs, le sexe le faisait brûler de plus en plus, pourquoi les Drackens devait-il ressentir une telle douleur ? Quel était le but ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte par lui-même car Blaise le déplaça de nouveau dans une nouvelle position et entra dans son corps par un coup dur et rapide des hanches, chassant toutes les pensées de sa tête qui ne concernait pas son compagnon ou le sexe.

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : Rencontres de Noël**

Harry se réveilla rapidement avec la sensation que ses yeux étaient remplit de sable et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'était réveillé parce qu'il avait très mal à la tête. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta étendu sur le lit, essayant de se rappeler où il était, pourquoi il était là ou ce qui s'était passé. Puis tout lui revint. Il avait eu sa première période de chaleur.

Cela faisait dix jours qu'il vivait ses chaleurs avec Blaise ! Cela voulait dire qu'aujourd'hui était la veille de Noël. C'était le tout début de la veille de Noël, il n'était que cinq heures du matin.

Malheureusement, d'autres choses étaient plus pressente que la veille de Noël, comme sa vessie pleine et son estomac gargouillant et rugissant qui exigeait quelque chose à manger. Harry était juste content que Blaise ait utilisé cette crème pour le guérir, car il se sentait encore courbaturé et endolori et c'était après l'application de la crème sur son corps. Il ne voulait pas penser à la douleur qu'il aurait ressenti si Blaise n'avait pas utilisé cette crème.

Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Blaise n'était pas dans la chambre avec lui, c'était après avoir passé cinq minutes à vider sa vessie et à se laver le visage pour se réveiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre à coucher, remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la plateforme où se trouvait leur lit-nid, puis il alla vérifier dans le salon, mais Blaise n'était vraiment pas là.

S'effondrant sur la moquette, Harry se sentit étrangement engourdi et perdu. Il laissa échapper un rugissement de cris aigu et inhumain dont il était certain, résonna dans toute l'école. Cela ressemblait un peu à un rugissement de dragon, mais en une note plus aiguë. Il se souvenait très bien des sons émis par le dragon lors de la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait eu une expérience incomparable au premier rang et VIP avec un dragon rugissant devant son visage et il connaissait le son qu'ils émettaient au plus profond de leur poitrine juste avant de cracher leur feu destructeur.

Harry se recroquevilla sur le sol. Il se sentait détaché de lui-même, comme s'il lui manquait la moitié de son corps. Il laissa de nouveau échapper un rugissement et cette fois, il sentit une centaine de réponses vibrer au plus profond de sa chair.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en claquant et avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, il y eut un bruit sourd et le bruit de la porte se refermant, mais Harry s'en fichait au moment où ses yeux tournant au noir profond se posèrent sur des cheveux noirs dégradés et des yeux indigo, il bondit sur son compagnon et lécha sa joue, le serrant fort contre lui.

 _«Harry, pourquoi émets-tu un appel de détresse ? »_ Demanda sérieusement Blaise.

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _«Tu as lancé un appel de détresse à tous les dominants à proximité, ce qui, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, veut dire à plusieurs centaines de dominants.»_

 _«Je ne te trouvais pas.»_ Répondit doucement Harry.

 _« Oh, Mio Amore (Mon Amour) ! Je suis allé chassé pour toi ! Je savais que tu aurais faim quand tu te réveillerais. »_

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Blaise pour voir un cerf à moitié déchiqueté et son estomac gronda bruyamment.

 _« Mange, Harry ; J'ai déjà mangé à ma faim. »_

Harry plongea sur le cadavre encore chaud du cerf et arracha joyeusement des morceaux de viande des os pour les dévorer, faisant couler du sang partout et étant surveillé par un Blaise très content et fier de lui, qui regardait son compagnon manger le repas qu'il avait tué juste pour lui.

Une fois qu'il fut plein au point d'éclater, Harry se pencha en arrière et grogna, tapotant son ventre plein.

 _« Je me demande même si je veux savoir comment tu as traîné un mâle adulte ici sans être vu ? »_

Blaise sourit. «C'était plus facile avec un sort de dissimulation et c'est très tôt le matin. C'était surtout des portraits et des fantômes errants dont je devais cacher mon butin.

Harry sourit en retour et tendit la main vers Blaise. Il se sentait tellement mieux ; son corps était revenu à température normale, il ne brûlait plus et il ne se sentait plus mal ou endolori avec la fin des chaleurs, il était redevenu normale.

 _« Tu te sens mieux, Prezioso ? »_

 _« Oui, j'étais tellement mal au début des chaleurs, j'avais l'impression d'être bouilli vivant. »_

Blaise tint Harry près de lui et lécha le cou de son compagnon.

 _« Je suis désolé, Bello, on ne pouvait rien y faire. La température de ton corps devait atteindre cent dix degrés. »_

 _« Pourquoi ?! »_ Demanda Harry stupéfait.

 _« Harry, pourquoi penses-tu que les Drackens appellent la période d'accouplement "chaleur" ? Comme nos ancêtres dragons, nous devons augmenter la température de notre corps jusqu'à un certain degré afin de concevoir un enfant. Les Drackens n'aiment pas le froid et nous avons besoin de chaleur et évidemment de sexe pour concevoir un bébé. »_

 _« Nos températures corporelles doivent être augmentées à cent dix degrés pour avoir des enfants ? »_ Demanda Harry étonné.

 _« Oui, et pareil lorsque tu seras dans le nid et que tu accoucheras, ton corps élèvera sa température à cent dix degrés pour garder les bébés en bonne santé et à l'aise.»_

 _« A ce sujet, comment vais-je accoucher, Blaise ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre, Mio amore. Je vais me renseigner pour toi, je sais que les femmes soumises donnent naissance à leurs enfants naturellement, mais je ne suis pas certain de la façon dont tu accoucheras vu que tu es un mâle.»_

Harry n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise que son compagnon ne savait pas quelque chose d'aussi important quant à la façon dont il allait mettre au monde leurs enfants. Cela le mit en colère.

 _« Que veux-tu dire par tu ne sais pas ?! Tu es un Dracken depuis un an ! »_

 _«Je ne peux pas tout savoir, Harry ! Une année c'est très court et les soumis masculins sont si rares que je n'ai jamais pensé que j'en verrais un, encore moins le rencontrerais et m'accouplerais avec lui ! »_

 _« Mais tu es mon compagnon dominant ! Tu es censé savoir ! »_ Cria Harry.

 _« Je vais me renseigner, maintenant calme-toi et arrête de me crier dessus.»_ Siffla Blaise.

 _«Non !»_

Blaise fut sur lui tellement rapidement que les yeux d'Harry ne réussirent pas à le suivre. Blaise n'était pas aussi rapide avant les chaleurs.

Une main autour de son cou le força à s'agenouiller et continua à pousser pour le mettre à plat ventre, mais Harry ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche ! Harry sortit une jambe d'en dessous de lui et attrapa l'arrière du genou de Blaise qui le lâcha et s'effondra à côté de lui, avant que Harry ne se lève et court. Enfin, il essaya de s'enfuir.

Blaise attrapa sa cheville et le tira en arrière avant de se coller au dos de Harry, appuyant de tout son poids sur son compagnon.

 _« Lâches-moi ! »_

 _« Pas avant que tu ne te sois calmé. »_ Lui dit Blaise, en léchant la nuque de Harry, et mordillant légèrement la peau avec ses dents.

 _« Oh ! Blaise… non ! »_ Harry gémit, pris entre la colère et le plaisir.

 _« Oui mon amour. »_ Murmura Blaise, trouvant l'endroit derrière l'oreille d'Harry qui fit fondre son compagnon.

 _« Pourquoi suis-je autant en colère ? »_ Demanda misérablement Harry.

 _« Parce que ton Dracken a réalisé que tu n'es pas enceinte. Il est en colère de ne pas avoir de petits à porter et à nourrir.»_

 _« Mais mon Dracken savait sûrement que je ne tomberais pas enceinte, j'ai besoin d'un autre compagnon avant de pouvoir tomber enceinte. »_

 _« Nous le savions mon amour, mais nos deux côtés Dracken, eux, ne le savaient pas. Nos Drackens fonctionnent par instinct et pas grand-chose d'autre, amour. La raison pour laquelle tu n'as que moi comme compagnon actuellement est parce que, nos Drackens croyaient pleinement que nous aurions des petits grâce à l'accouplement. Ton Dracken est en colère que je ne puisse pas te donner un enfant et mon Dracken se sent inférieur et inutile parce que je ne peux pas te donner un enfant. »_

 _« Oh, Blaise ! S'il te plais ne te sens pas comme ça, je suis désolé j'ai besoin d'un autre compagnon, je n'en veux pas. »_

Blaise fit un sourire narquois avec ces magnifique lèvres et embrassa doucement Harry tandis que son compagnon se retournait pour qu'ils soient face à face.

 _« Je ne me sens pas comme ça, mon amour, mais mon Dracken si. Encore une fois c'est purement instinctif, tu savais que nous n'allions pas avoir d'enfants, je savais que tu avais besoin d'un autre compagnon pour avoir un bébé, mais nos Drackens eux viennent de le découvrir, alors donne-leur un peu de temps pour s'y faire. »_

 _« J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. » Confia doucement Harry. « Avant cela, tu étais suffisant, mais maintenant il y a un petit vide à l'intérieur de moi qui demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le remplir.»_

 _« C'est ton Dracken qui te dit que tu as besoin d'un autre compagnon. Tu vas commencer à libérer des phéromones pour attirer à nouveau les dominants et ensuite tu vas commencer à les appeler. Pour minimiser le risque de dommages ou de blessures, nous devrions tenir la rencontre dès que possible, dans quelques jours tout au plus. »_

 _« Après Noël cependant. Je veux que notre premier Noël ensemble soit juste toi et moi. »_

 _«Ce n'est pas Noël, mon amour, c'est le solstice d'hiver. Noël c'est une chose moldue.»_ le reprit doucement Blaise.

 _«Ce sera toujours Noël pour moi.»_ Déclara Harry obstinément.

Blaise sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Harry, se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras. Un accès de colère inattendu envers Blaise fit s'éloigner Harry de son compagnon.

 _«Je suis désolé.»_ Chuchota Harry tristement.

 _«Je sais, Bello. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.»_

 _«Je veux prendre un bain.»_ Décida Harry, se souvenant soudain qu'il ne s'était pas lavé ni baigné depuis dix jours. _«Tu me rejoins ?»_

Blaise sourit d'un air lubrique et traîna Harry dans la salle de bain sans un mot pour se «baigner».

* * *

Blaise alla chasser à nouveau pour le dîner, puis à nouveau le matin de Noël, ses instincts étaient trop proches de la surface pour qu'il ne chasse pas, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry, car il avait tellement envie de viande crue que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait manger. Blaise a dit que c'était pour compenser les semaines de céréales, de fruits et de légumes qu'il avait mangé récemment.

Harry finit de manger la jument que Blaise avait traînée à travers le château juste pour son petit déjeuner et il sourit joyeusement à Blaise. Ses émotions ne s'étaient toujours pas calmées et il avait toujours des accès de colère inattendus envers Blaise, son Dracken voyant comme un échec son incapacité à lui donner des enfants.

Malheureusement, le Dracken en Blaise était en train de se morfondre et se sentait insuffisant et rien de ce que Harry pouvait dire ne convaincrait Blaise sous forme de Dracken qu'il ne l'était pas, en conséquence Noël fut passé sous leurs formes humaines.

Harry tendit timidement à Blaise un cadeau joliment emballé et regarda son compagnon l'ouvrir avec précaution, le papier de soie fit un bruissement avant que le cadeau ne soit découvert.

Blaise sortit un livre très épais, très lourd et très, très vieux. Il le regarda attentivement, remarquant qu'il n'avait étrangement aucun titre. Il était recouvert de cuir brun lisse mais craquelé par le temps et les pages étaient très jaunes, sèches et moisies avec le temps.

Blaise ouvrit soigneusement la couverture supérieure du livre et son cœur s'arrêta presque aux lettres inscrites sur la première page. _Cægan Æðelræd Bealusearu_.

 _«Harry ? Où… où as-tu eu ça ?»_ Murmura Blaise avec révérence.

 _«J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le trouvé. Je l'ai cherché, car je me suis souvenu que tu as dit que tu le voulais vraiment et que toi et ta famille en cherchais une copie depuis des générations.»_

 _«Nous n'avons convenu d'aucun cadeau ridiculement cher, Harry ! Cela a dû te coûter non seulement un bras et une jambe, mais aussi les deux bras, les deux jambes et tous tes organes internes et de tous tes descendants pendant au moins les dix prochaines générations !»_

Harry eut un petit rire, presque un gloussement. _«Cela ne m'a rien coûté, Blaise. J'ai demandé de l'aide aux gobelins quand je suis allé retirer de l'argent, je leur ai dit que je le cherchais. et ils m'ont dit qu'une copie, cette copie, était restée intacte dans mon coffre-fort de banque pendant sept cents ans. Je la possédais déjà, donc cela ne m'a rien coûté.»_

Blaise marmonna, incapable d'exprimer par des mots à quel point tout cela signifiait réellement pour lui. _«Je… merci, Harry, merci beaucoup !»_

 _«Remercie-moi avec mon cadeau avant que je ne devienne fou !»_ Harry sourit en rebondissant un peu sur le canapé sur lequel il était assis.

Blaise lui sourit si doucement et tendrement, qu'Harry arrêta tout mouvement. Blaise ne pouvait sûrement pas sentir le niveau d'amour qu'il montrait juste pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Aimait-il Blaise autant que Blaise apparemment l'aimait ?

Son Dracken rugit et griffa sa poitrine, disant fermement non. Ils devraient détester Blaise pour ne pas être assez fort pour leur donner des petits, mais ce n'était pas la faute de Blaise. Il avait besoin de plus d'un compagnon, il était trop fort.

 _«Je ne suis pas trop fort, c'est lui qui est trop faible !»_ Siffla une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Harry haleta, se cramponnant à sa tête.

 _«Harry ? Prezioso, tu vas bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»_

 _«J'ai mal à la tête.»_

Blaise le tenait si doucement, passant des doigts si doux dans ses cheveux et pressant des baisers si légers contre sa tempe qu'Harry commença à pleurer des larmes silencieuses. Blaise méritait mieux que lui. Son propre Dracken rejetait Blaise ! Le jour de Noël en plus !

 _«Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?»_ Demanda Blaise stupéfait.

 _«La colère est de retour.»_ Chuchota Harry à travers ses larmes.

 _«Chuuuut, mio Diletto. Nous savions que cela arriverait, nous savions que nos Drackens ne seraient pas heureux tant que nous n'aurons pas conçu d'enfants. Ce n'est pas grave si tu es en colère.»_

 _«Mais je ne veux pas être en colère contre toi, Blaise. Je t'aime !»_

Blaise sourit et lui donna un doux baiser. _«Ti amo, Harry.»_

Harry se blottit contre Blaise et inspira profondément pour se calmer, il ne voulait pas détester Blaise ou être en colère contre lui. Il le pensait vraiment quand il a dit à Blaise qu'il l'aimait.

Blaise lui tendit une petite boîte très finement emballée et Harry la regarda, ne voulant pas l'ouvrir et détruire le magnifique chef-d'œuvre que c'était.

 _«Ce n'est pas mon chocolat dans ce cas.»_ Déclara Harry avec un sourire.

 _«Je t'achète ton chocolat préféré deux fois par semaine, innamorato, ce cadeau est spécial.»_ Lui dit Blaise, le ramenant dans ses bras.

 _«Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir.»_ Dit doucement Harry, avant de se hâter d'expliquer quand Blaise sembla bouleversé et offensé. _«C'est trop joli ! Je ne veux pas le détruire.»_

Blaise gloussa et fit une petite vague avec sa baguette avant de la faire monter, descendre, sur et autour du petit cadeau.

 _«Que viens-tu juste de faire ?»_ Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

«J'en ai pris une photo, Prezioso. Une vraie photo, pas l'une de ces photos moldus qui ne bougent pas, mais une façons sorcière animé pour que tu saches toujours à quoi ressemblait mon premier cadeau du solstice d'hiver.»

Harry serra fermement Blaise dans ses bras avant d'ouvrir soigneusement son cadeau. C'était une petite boîte en velours bleu et Harry ouvrit doucement la boite et haleta en voyant le contenu.

Reposant niché dans un lit de soie et de velours, se trouvait le plus beau bracelet qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Il mesurait un pouce de large (environ 2,5 cm) et ressemblait plus à une manchette qu'à un bracelet, il s'ajusterait parfaitement à la base de sa main, mais ne couvrirait pas entièrement son poignet. Il était fait de platine solide et avait une grosse émeraude au centre ; une émeraude qui ressemblait tellement à ses yeux et à ceux de sa mère qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. De chaque côté de l'émeraude se trouvait une améthyste plus petite mais non moins belle. Elle était de couleur violet foncé, de la même couleur que les écailles des ailes de Blaise.

 _«Oh, Blaise j'adore !»_ S'exclama Harry, le sortant du coussin de velours et de soie et il ouvrit le fermoir d'un coup sec. Il l'enroula autour de son poignet et referma le fermoir, aimant à quel point il était serré contre sa peau, sans pour autant lui couper la circulation sanguine.

Il y avait de petites sculptures sur le bracelet, si délicates et fragiles qu'il ne voulait pas les toucher. Elles ressemblaient à des vignes enroulées autour du bracelet avec des spirales qui se détachaient.

 _«C'est si beau, Blaise, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontais ? Tu me disais de ne pas te donner un cadeau cher et tu m'en offre un ?!»_

Blaise sourit. _«C'est un héritage familial, mio caro. La seule chose pour laquelle j'ai dépensé de l'argent était pour le redimensionner pour l'adapter à tes minuscules poignets et pour changer les pierres précieuses des diamants et des rubis en émeraudes et améthystes.»_

Harry sourit également et serra étroitement Blaise dans ses bras. Blaise détacha le bracelet lorsque la tête d'Harry se tourna et l'enleva de son poignet et Harry eut une exclamation de surprise, se reculant et regardant Blaise avec de grands yeux.

 _«Tu as raté l'inscription à l'intérieure, Harry.»_ Lui dit Blaise, soulignant les élégantes lettres cursives.

 _«Ti penso moltissimo.»_

 _«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?»_ Demanda Harry. Il ressentait une sensation très chaleureuse en lisant ces mots.

 _«Je pense toujours à toi.»_ Répondit Blaise avec un sourire.

Harry fondit presque lorsque Blaise attacha le bracelet à son poignet et embrassa doucement le dos de sa main.

 _«Ti amo, Harry. Ti amo.»_

 _«Tee ammo ?»_ Questionna Harry.

Blaise gloussa et pressa ses lèvres contre la tempe d'Harry. _«Ti amo. Je t'aime. Je t'aime profondément, Harry.»_

Harry sourit joyeusement, ignorant la chaleur sur ses joues alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur les lèvres douces de Blaise.

* * *

Le jour de Noël se révéla être l'un des plus heureux dont Harry puisse se souvenir. Ils descendirent dîner dans la grande salle, où ils ne trouvèrent que quelques étudiants avec les professeurs.

«Harry, mon garçon, c'est tellement agréable de voir que tu vas mieux !» Cria jovialement Dumbledore, lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

 _«Oui, je me sens mieux depuis quelques jours, Professeur, mais je n'avais pas envie de fréquenter du monde et ce n'est que hier que j'ai recommencé à me sentir vraiment moi-même, mais comme c'était la veille de Noël, je voulais passer la journée avec Blaise.»_

 _«Bien sûr tu as raison, mon garçon. Je suis heureux que tu te sentes mieux, j'espère que tu n'auras pas de rechute.»_

 _«Madame Pomfresh a dit que si cela recommençais, ce serait histoire de quelques jours avant que je ne me sente mieux, et j'ai l'impression que cela va arriver.»_

Blaise assit Harry avant de s'asseoir et lui servit une assiette de nourriture, sachant qu'Harry et lui-même avaient mangé de la viande purement crue au cours des deux derniers jours. Il s'assura de mettre un peu de dinde et de poulet dans l'assiette, avant de remplir le reste de légumes et de plats d'accompagnement.

Harry lui sourit et commença à manger avec des manières polies qu'il n'avait pas eu quand il déchirait la jument que Blaise avait chassée pour lui. Blaise préférait regarder Harry manger la proie qu'il avait tuée pour lui.

 _«Quelqu'un a dit que tu avais attraper la Dragoncelle !»_ Raconta une Poufsouffle de deuxième années.

Blaise regarda la petite fille et elle recula, mais Harry envoya son propre regard à Blaise qui renifla et retourna à son dîner.

 _«Je n'ai pas eu pas la Dragoncelle, mais la maladie que j'ai eue est contagieuse par contact cutané, donc je ne pouvais pas quitter certaines pièces spéciales. Blaise l'avait déjà attrapé, alors il est resté avec moi pour me garder compagnie.»_

 _«Mais et pour la nourriture !»_ Demanda la petite fille, exubérante comme d'habitude maintenant qu'Harry lui parlait.

 _«Les elfes de maison nous apportaient nos repas ; ils sont d'une espèce différente, donc les maladies humaines ne les affectent pas.»_

 _«Oh. Comment c'était ?»_

Harry rougit alors qu'il se souvenait des dix jours de sexe continu et du plaisir que cela avait apporté, des odeurs et des sons que lui et Blaise avaient émis.

 _«C'était assez ennuyeux.»_ Déclara vaguement Harry.

La tête de Blaise se tourna brusquement vers Harry. Il se pencha et souffla dans l'oreille de Harry.

 _«Je suppose que je vais devoir monter la barre la prochaine fois, Prezioso, pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas autant.»_

Harry rougit furieusement et il repoussa Blaise loin de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de défendre ses paroles. La petite fille avait douze ans ; elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles sans interruption pendant dix jours. Personne à cette table, d'âge ou non, n'avait besoin de savoir qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles. C'était déjà assez gênant que Snape et Dumbledore soient au courant.

 _«J'espère que tu ne rechutes pas, Harry.»_ Déclara gravement Dumbledore.

 _«Moi aussi. J'ai manqué suffisamment de leçons, mais j'ai juste le sentiment que ça va arriver.»_

 _«Si ça arrive, ça arrive Potter.»_ Déclara McGonagall. _«Assurez-vous simplement de rattraper tout votre travail.»_

 _«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, tout est fait et je suis même en avance dans certains sujets ! Blaise essaie aussi de me donner des cours de Potions.»_

 _«Essayez de ne pas faire exploser l'un des murs du château, Potter.»_ Lui dit Snape.

 _«Je vais essayer, monsieur, mais je ne peux faire aucune promesse.»_

 _«Je pense être assez compétent pour l'empêcher de faire sauter un mur, Professeur, mais une de ses mains…»_ Blaise s'interrompit avec un soupir et Harry le poussa du coude tandis que Dumbledore gloussait joyeusement.

Harry secoua la tête et mit un chou de Bruxelles dans sa bouche, mâchant de mauvaise humeur. Il poignarda ses petits pois et ses carottes avant de placer une fourchette de purée de pommes de terre dans sa bouche et l'avala. Il regarda Blaise tandis que son compagnon se moquait de son comportement boudeur.

Le dîner se passa amicalement et Harry se retrouva à rire et à plaisanter avec Blaise et les plus jeunes étudiants. Blaise pressa un baiser sur son oreille et la lécha.

 _«Tu ferais une merveilleuse Mère, Mio Bello.»_ Murmura Blaise.

Harry sourit joyeusement et se blottit contre Blaise, en mettant du pudding de Noël et de la crème double extra épaisse dans sa bouche, donnant une cuillerée de temps en temps à Blaise.

Les étudiants commencèrent à partir vers huit heures et Harry bâilla contre Blaise pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

 _«Allez, Mio amore, allons te mettre au lit. Tu dois encore te reposer après ta maladie.»_ Lui dit Blaise, se levant et mettant Harry debout.

Harry s'appuya lourdement sur Blaise jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de la Grande Salle et loin des yeux curieux de tous ceux qui restaient dans la Salle. Blaise balaya les jambes d'Harry de ses pieds et le rattrapa facilement, le portant prudemment dans les escaliers.

 _«Je peux marcher !»_ Harry essaya de paraître en colère, mais un énorme bâillement qui détacha presque sa mâchoire ruina l'effet.

 _«Je sais.»_ L'apaisa doucement Blaise. _«Mais je veux te porter.»_

Harry n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour combattre Blaise. Il céda et laissa son corps se détendre alors qu'il était transporté dans leurs chambres et dans leur lit. Blaise monta prudemment l'escalier étroit menant au rebord où se trouvait leur lit et le posa dessus.

Blaise déshabilla joyeusement Harry, étouffant tous les arguments avec un doux, _«Je veux faire ça pour toi.»_ une fois Harry déshabillé, Blaise se déshabilla et monta à côté de son compagnon, les couvrant et enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry.

 _«Sogni d'oro, mio amore.»_ Murmura Blaise, embrassant la joue d'Harry avant de s'installer pour dormir.

* * *

Harry était de retour dans sa chambre privée à l'hôtel de l'enfer. Mais cette fois c'était plus supportable avec Blaise fermement à ses côtés et son chaperon pas trop loin derrière eux.

Il y avait environ cent vingt dominants vivant ici, il y avait déjà eu quatre morts, des combats et d'autres avaient été blessés. Pour être honnête, Harry était stupéfait qu'il n'y en ait pas plus que cela, mais apparemment, un mot avait circulé qu'il n'aimait pas la violence et les dominants essayaient de se contenir, ce dont il était vraiment reconnaissant.

 _«Alors, Harry.»_ Déclara joyeusement Trintus. _«Nous y revoilà.»_

 _«Oui, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais choisir un autre dominant parmi tout ce monde !»_

 _«Une soumise a un jour tenu un défi de gladiateur.» Lui dit Trintus de manière réfléchie. «Oui, elle a obligé tous les dominants à se battre. Celui qui restait à la fin est devenu son compagnon.»_

Harry était horrifié que quelqu'un puisse être aussi cruel et sans cœur.

 _«Alors tous les autres sont mort ?»_ Demanda-t-il avec un dégoût absolu.

 _«Oh non, cher garçon ! Non, nous avons mis en place des mesures de sécurité, une rareté car normalement nous laissons le soumis gagner son compagnon par tout moyen qu'il désire, mais évidemment nous ne pouvions pas simplement éliminer tous les dominants à un seul. Non, nous avons établi une seule règle : si vous étiez mis au tapis pendant plus de trois secondes, vous étiez automatiquement disqualifié. Cela a sauvé de nombreux dominants, mais il y a eu quelques victimes et pas mal de morts, malgré les mesures de sécurité.»_

 _«Puis-je simplement passer du temps avec chacun d'entre eux ?»_ Demanda Harry.

 _«Tu veux refaire les entretiens ?»_ Demanda Trintus.

 _«Pas exactement. Je veux pouvoir me promener avec eux ; je veux voir à quoi ils ressemblent lorsqu'ils sont détendus et à l'aise, pas entassés dans un fauteuil rembourré en face de moi. Je pense que certains d'entre eux étaient nerveux et l'ont caché derrière un bavardage stupide.»_

 _«Très bien, mon cher, commençons, après tout tu ne peux pas être malade trop longtemps ou tes camarades de classe deviendront suspicieux.»_

Harry marchait main dans la main avec Blaise, qui avait ses ailes étendues à leur maximum, les faisant paraître plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient, mais il avait toujours les regards mauvais des autres Drackens, qui affichaient leurs ailes de 7,5m, disant clairement à Blaise que les leurs était plus grandes.

Harry était consterné de voir que Dominic, le connard présomptueux qui avait fait irruption dans sa chambre lors de sa dernière rencontre, se tenait juste devant lui avec son grand-père.

 _«Harry, mon cher petit.»_ Salua Getus. _«J'espère que tu te portes bien.»_

 _«Je vais bien merci.»_ Répondit poliment Harry.

 _«Tu te souviens de mon petit-fils Dominic.»_

Le grand dominant tendit la main, mais Harry ne la prit pas. Il y avait une lueur dans leurs deux yeux qu'il n'aimait pas. Peut-être se souvenaient-ils qu'il s'était accouplé avec Blaise au cours d'une simple poignée de main et pensaient que cela fonctionnerait deux fois de suite. Le seul problème était qu'il ne s'était pas accouplé avec Blaise par une poignée de main, mais un seul coup de langue à l'arrière du cou.

 _«Oui, je pense. Je crois me souvenir de lui avoir dit de partir et de ne pas revenir.»_ Répondit Harry froidement.

 _«Je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs.»_ Lui dit Dominic, sa voix très pompeuse et sans sincérité.

 _«Bien, mais tu ne seras toujours pas mon compagnon. Je ne veux pas de toi comme mon compagnon !»_

 _«Voyons Harry, ce n'est pas forcé d'avoir le compagnon le plus fort possible. Dominic pourrait être le compagnon le mieux adapté pour toi.»_

 _«Il ne l'est pas.»_ Répondit Harry obstinément et bruyamment. Il y eut quelques grognements, rires et gloussements dans la foule des dominants.

 _«Si nous pouvions tous nous calmer.» S'exclama Frère Trintus. «Harry souhaite faire la connaissance de chacun d'entre vous à votre tour ; il souhaite vous voir lorsque vous êtes détendu et à l'aise. Vous ne serez pas autorisé à éloigner Harry de cette maison ou de ses jardins, vous ne serez pas autorisé à être seul avec Harry sans moi et son premier compagnon, Blaise, et vous n'êtes pas autorisé à le toucher à tout moment.»_

 _«Dominic passera en premier.»_ Déclara L'aîné Getus comme si c'était un droit divin qui lui avait été donné.

C'était comme s'il n'était même pas une personne capable de parler intelligemment et de pensées. Ses ailes blanches,avec leurs écailles brillant d'un violet profond, se déployèrent et il montra ses crocs vers l'homme plus âgé et siffla profondément.

 _«Il ne le sera pas !»_ Déclara durement Harry. _«Il n'aura même pas un putain de tour parce que je ne veux pas de lui près de moi !»_

 _«Tous les dominants méritent d'avoir une chance de devenir ton compagnon, Harry.»_

 _«Alors pourquoi me poussez-vous autant vers votre petit-fils ? Pourquoi doit-il passer en premier devant tous les autres ? Ce n'est pas juste pour les autres ! Quoi, est-il si indésirable et si vil en tant que personne qu'il a besoin de votre aide pour lui obtenir un compagnon parce qu'il ne peut pas en obtenir un tout seul ?»_

Il y eut des exclamations de surprises, des rires et des grognements après son explosion. L'aîné Getus et son petit-fils n'étaient pas inclus. Ils avaient l'air en colère et offensés et Harry s'en fichait complètement.

Blaise plaça une seule main sur sa nuque, il ne serra pas et n'appliqua aucune pression, c'était seulement un avertissement pour le calmer où il aurait des ennuis.

Harry laissa son corps se détendre et refroidit son tempérament. Il ne parviendrait à rien en criant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller près de Dominic et l'Ancien le savait aussi. Crier lui donnait juste un mal de tête et le rendait grincheux, ce serait mieux s'il se retournait et les ignorait tous les deux, mais ignorer quelque chose comme ça ne faisait pas parti des traits de personnalité de Harry.

 _«Je veux une liste de tous les noms et âges des dominants.»_ Dit Harry à frère Trintus, avant de prendre la main de Blaise et de partir pour se rafraîchir.

* * *

Harry estima que cela prendrait au moins une heure, peut-être plus pour obtenir les noms et âges des dominants, assez de temps pour lui pour résoudre ses frustrations avec Blaise, qui était très heureux de l'aider.

Ils étaient enchevêtrés sur le tapis dans sa chambre privée avant que la porte ne soit complètement fermée, s'embrassant et mordant la bouche de l'autre. Le souffle de Harry se bloqua lorsque Blaise passa sa bouche sur son menton pour grignoter son cou.

Blaise serra les flans de Harry, déplaçant ses mains vers le bas pour saisir les hanches de son compagnon, avant de les remonter pour retirer la chemise d'Harry. Léchant un mamelon rose, Blaise eut un sourire narquois tandis que Harry hurlait de surprise.

 _«Blaise, pas de taquinerie, s'il te plait. J'ai juste besoin de libérer ma colère.» Gémit Harry._

«Comme tu le souhaites.» Répondit Blaise, arrachant le pantalon d'Harry de ses jambes, emportant son boxer vert gazon en même temps.

Un coup à la porte fit gronder Blaise de rage et Harry se précipita pour se couvrir avec quelque chose avant que frère Trintus ne regarde avec précaution par l'embrasure de la porte.

 _«Je suis vraiment désolé !»_ Il haleta en apercevant Blaise allongé sur un Harry assez nu, qui venait juste de réussir à mettre son caleçon sur son sexe à temps.

 _«Ça va.»_ Assura Harry, jetant ses bras autour du cou de Blaise pour l'empêcher de bondir sur le pauvre Dracken âgé. _«Vouliez-vous quelque chose ?»_

 _«Je… la liste est complète. Nous avons fait un registre à la toute première rencontre ; nous l'avons mis à jour pour les nouveau venus»._

 _«Oh. D'accord. Nous serons là dans une minute.»_ Répondit Harry, prétendant qu'il n'était pas allongé en boxer sous Blaise.

L'Aîné acquiesça et partit très rapidement alors que Blaise grogna de colère.

 _«Nous continuerons plus tard, Blaise.»_ Lui assura Harry. _«Rien ne nous arrêtera ce soir.»_

Blaise soupira et tint Harry fermement, passant ses mains sur la peau nue d'Harry, serrant ces belles cuisses avec possessivité, avant de remonter sur le cul couvert de Harry et de s'arrêter dans le bas de son dos.

 _«Ti amo, Harry.»_ Il déclara sérieusement.

Harry sourit malicieusement. _«Ti amo, Blaise.»_ Déclara-t-il, prononçant les mots soigneusement et un peu lourdement, regardant Blaise sourire en coin de bonheur.

 _«Tu apprends.»_

 _«Oui. Tu vas devoir m'apprendre plus d'italien, Blaise. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu me dis.»_

«Tout ce que tu voudras, mon petit amour, tout ce que tu voudras.»

Harry gloussa joyeusement et remit son pantalon et boutonna sa chemise.

 _«Finissons-en. Je ne veux rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.»_

Blaise acquiesça et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. _«Souviens-toi que je serai avec toi à chaque étape cette fois, mio amore. Si tu n'aimes pas l'un d'eux, cache-toi juste derrière moi et je te protégerai de ma vie.»_

Harry secoua la tête à la déclaration, mais il ne dit rien alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre privée et redescendait dans la salle commune Dracken. Il ne pouvait rien dire et il ne pouvait pas non plus argumenter, Blaise lui dirait seulement qu'il était son dominant et que c'était censé être ainsi. Harry soupira silencieusement et il marcha, main dans la main avec Blaise, pour essayer de trouver son second, et espérait dernier, compagnon dominant.

* * *

A SUIVRE ...


	9. Choisir le Second Compagnon

**Auteur :** StarLight Massacre

 **Traductrice :** yaoipowaa56

 **Titre :** The Rise Of The Drackens (L'ascension des Drackens)

 **Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ; tous les droits vont à J.K. Rowling

 **Chapitre précédent :**

Blaise acquiesça et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. _«Souviens-toi que je serai avec toi à chaque étape cette fois, mio amore. Si tu n'aimes pas l'un d'eux, cache-toi juste derrière moi et je te protégerai de ma vie.»_

Harry secoua la tête à la déclaration, mais il ne dit rien alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre privée et redescendait dans la salle commune Dracken. Il ne pouvait rien dire et il ne pouvait pas non plus argumenter, Blaise lui dirait seulement qu'il était son dominant et que c'était censé être ainsi. Harry soupira silencieusement et il marcha, main dans la main avec Blaise, pour essayer de trouver son second, et espérait dernier, compagnon dominant.

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf : Choisir le second compagnon**

Harry était assis dans une petite pièce confortable à côté de la salle commune Dracken et il tenait dans ses mains l'épais dossier en plastique qui lui avait été donné. Il regarda juste la quantité de noms sur les morceaux de parchemin qu'il contenait.

Nom après nom, certains noms qu'il ne pouvait même pas prononcer, certains noms étaient si longs qu'ils occupaient trois lignes des parchemins et d'autres étaient si courants qu'il y en avait deux ou trois se reproduisant tout au long de la liste.

Les âges à côté des noms variaient, des Drackens dans la soixantaine jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans et Harry ne pouvait pas croire que plusieurs adolescents de seize ans étaient venus du monde entier, la plupart d'entre eux seuls.

À côté des âges, il y avait une couleur ou des couleurs, et un autre nombre qui lui avait été dit, c'était les couleurs et les tailles des ailes du dominant, afin qu'il puisse identifier davantage les Drackens aux noms les plus courants afin de ne pas rayer accidentellement la mauvaise personne.

Harry prit immédiatement une plume et au nom de Dominic, qui était répertorié dans la section pour les enfants de seize ans, le raya avec une force excessive, au grand amusement de Blaise.

 _«Calme-toi Harry, attends de voir son visage et fais de même avec tes griffes.»_ Le conseilla Blaise.

Harry gloussa légèrement et se précipita pour se blottir contre Blaise. Tout semblait hors de son contrôle, il se sentait comme passager de son propre corps, sur une montagne russe avec nulle part où aller, sauf en bas.

 _«Mon cher, tu vas bien ?»_ Demanda Trintus avec inquiétude en voyant le visage d'Harry se froisser comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

 _«Je… Je… Pourquoi Blaise ne peut-il pas être suffisant ? Je ne veux personne d'autre dans ma vie. Je veux une famille ! Pas un groupe d'hommes qui m'accostent et me tâtonnent chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce. Il en faudra combien ?»_

 _«Je pense qu'avec un autre dominant tu aura des petits.»_ Lui dit pensivement Trintus. _«Mais tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un autre, peut-être même deux en plus pour ancrer ta magie et subvenir aux besoins de ton Dracken.»_

 _«J'en veux seulement autant dont j'ai besoin pour avoir une couvée de petits !"»_ Déclara brusquement Harry.

 _«Je ne te le conseille pas, mon cher. Sans dominant supplémentaire pour te contrôler, tu peux avoir des accès d'irrationalité ou même devenir fou. Je me souviens d'une soumise qui se croyait si amoureuse de son premier compagnon qu'elle a refusée son dominant supplémentaire. Six ans plus tard, elle a fini par tuer tous ses enfants, puis, quand sa lucidité est revenue à elle, elle s'est suicidée pour ce qu'elle avait fait, laissant son compagnon dominant souffrir pendant des années avant qu'il ne décide de les rejoindre.»_

 _«C'est horrible.»_ Déclara Harry, se sentant légèrement malade à l'idée d'une mère tuant ses enfants.

Blaise déglutit amèrement et serra fermement Harry. Il ne voulait partager son compagnon avec personne d'autre, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry tue leurs enfants et se donne la mort. Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance que la santé d'Harry, même si cela signifiait qu'il y auraient un autre mâle dominant, ou même une femelle, qui le pousserait hors du cadre et réclamerait toute l'attention de Harry.

 _«C'est horrible, oui, mais c'est le sort d'un Dracken qui refuse son compagnon de soutien.»_ Dit Trintus simplement.

 _«Blaise ?»_ Questionna timidement Harry.

Il se souvenait très bien de cette première rencontre dans la forêt avec son premier compagnon, de la véhémence de Blaise qui lui disait qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à avoir un harem ou plus de dominants qu'il n'était nécessaire pour le faire tomber enceinte.

 _«Oublie la dureté de mes mots, Mio amore.»_ Dit doucement Blaise, caressant la joue d'Harry avec le dos de ses jointures. _«Je ne le savais pas avant que l'Aîné nous le dise. Je préfère ajouter autant de dominants qu'il faudra que de subir ta perte et celle de nos enfants dans quelques années.»_

Harry lui sourit béatement et Blaise sentit son cœur avoir un sursaut. Il avait tellement aimé Harry. Comment était-il possible de tomber aussi profondément amoureux de quelqu'un en seulement deux mois ?

Il était vraiment étonné que seulement deux mois se soient écoulés, il avait l'impression d'avoir connu et aimé Harry depuis une éternité. Une merveilleuse éternité qu'il vivrait encore et encore.

Il avait l'impression de connaître Harry, de le connaître vraiment, de la façon dont seuls des personnes amoureux depuis des décennies pouvaient se connaître. Il souhaitait passer chaque minute de chaque jour avec Harry, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle il était si jaloux d'ajouter un Dracken de plus à leur relation. C'était nécessaire pour obtenir la famille complète qu'ils voulaient et désiraient tous les deux, mais Blaise n'aimait toujours pas l'idée de partager Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'était même pas un truc de Dracken ; pensa Blaise aigrement, cela aurait été exactement pareil s'il était né humain. Il n'aurait pas voulu partager Harry, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Blaise croyait pleinement que s'il prenait bien la nouvelle c'était parce qu'il n'était pas humain, parce qu'il était un Dracken et qu'il était courant qu'un soumis ait besoin d'au moins deux compagnons, l'un pour le mettre enceinte et l'autre pour contrôler leur magie. Il était rare de trouver un soumis suffisamment faible pour n'avoir besoin que d'un seul dominant pour le mettre enceinte et contrôler sa magie ou un dominant suffisamment fort sur le soumis pour faire les deux. Il n'aurait pas très bien réagi si Harry et lui avaient été humains et qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il voulait un amant en plus.

 _«Peut-être que ce serait mieux, mon cher, si tu en finissais au plus vite avec ça ?»_ Suggéra L'aîné Trintus soigneusement.

Il n'avait jamais vu un soumis si réticent à prendre un second compagnon, au cours de ses décennies d'expérience, tous les soumis avaient soif d'enfants, leurs corps les exigeaient, mais ici, ce jeune garçon de seize ans était assis, l'air si misérable que Trintus voulait seulement le bercer dans ses bras comme s'il était son propre enfant.

 _«Je pense que tu as raison.»_ Harry soupira, ne faisant aucun geste pour s'extraire des bras de Blaise.

Blaise sourit à l'image de détresse de son compagnon. Il détestait qu'Harry soit bouleversé et se détestait de se sentir si satisfait à la détresse d'Harry, mais il ressentait tellement de plaisir et de fierté en sachant qu'Harry ne voulait vraiment pas de compagnons en plus. Il savait qu'Harry s'habituerait à eux et qu'il les aimerais tous, mais à ce moment précis, Harry ne voulait que lui.

* * *

Harry se tenait une fois de plus dans l'immense salle commune qui contenait plus d'une centaine de Drackens non accouplés, dominants, tous en compétition pour son attention. Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux étaient en compétiton et ils semblaient tous avoir moins de trente ans. Les dominants plus âgés se tenaient au fond, comme s'ils savaient instinctivement qu'ils avaient déjà été éliminés, comme s'ils n'étaient là que parce que leur instinct exigeait qu'ils soient présents pour la rencontre.

Cela brisa le cœur d'Harry de voir les expressions désespérées et perdues qu'ils tentèrent tous de cacher. Ils agissaient comme s'ils n'avaient absolument aucune chance et Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pas discuté de son plan avec Blaise. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon devienne jaloux ou se sente déprimé parce qu'Harry regardait d'abord les dominants plus âgés, mais il se devait de leur donner l'espoir que tous les soumis n'étaient pas arrogants et coincés qui refuseraient de les toucher simplement en raison de leur âge.

 _«Harry a passé en revue tous vos noms et âges et a maintenant décidé qu'il commencerait la recherche de son second compagnon.»_ Cria haut et fort Frère Trintus, s'assurant que tous les dominants dans la pièce l'entendent. _«Harry, y a-t-il des facteurs décisifs qui te feraient complètement ignorer l'un de ces dominants comme ton compagnon ?»_

Harry savait que cette question allait arriver et il regarda Blaise, qui ne sourit pas, ne bougea pas ses muscles faciaux, mais l'enveloppa confortablement dans ses bras, lui disant silencieusement que la scène était tout à lui et que Blaise était derrière lui à cent pour cent dans tout ce qu'il décidait de faire.

 _«Allez vas-y !»_ Cria un des plus jeunes dominants avec impatience. _«Débarrasses-toi des grands-pères et commence le processus, cette attente me tue !»_

 _«Qui es-tu ?»_ Demanda Harry.

 _«Serif Ribbin. Vingt-trois ans.»_ Répondit fièrement le dominant aux ailes luxuriantes de couleur bruyère, longues de 7,30m.

Harry parcouru la liste des parchemins et trouva Serif sur la liste, heureux qu'il soit le seul de ce nom ; Harry prit sa plume et gratta exagérément le nom.

 _«Merci, Serif, tu peux partir maintenant.»_

 _«Quoi ?»_ demanda-t-il.

 _«Tu peux partir maintenant. Je ne veux pas d'un homme cruel ou méchant comme compagnon. Au revoir.»_

Blaise étouffa un petit rire en pressant sa bouche dans les cheveux de Harry. Serif fut entraîné de force par les renforts qui étaient venus protéger Harry. La «sécurité» était composée d'environ huit à dix dominants accouplés qui avaient accepté d'être la protection d'Harry pour ses rencontres.

 _«Biens, commençons à chercher mon prochain compagnon.»_ Déclara Harry avec désinvolture. «Mais d'abord, si l'un d'entre vous est actuellement marié ou a quelqu'un d'important à la maison, alors vous pouvez aussi partir, je ne veux pas être étiqueté comme un briseur de ménage, merci.»

 _«Comment souhaites-tu faire ça ?»_ Demanda un dominant plus âgé au fond de la salle.

Il ressemblait à un homme rigoureux, avec des écailles grises ardoise et des yeux couleur charbon. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, mais ils s'éclaircissaient au niveau des tempes. Il avait quelques cicatrices faciales, dont la plus proéminente semblait avoir été faite par une griffe descendant le long de sa joue gauche, probablement posée par un soumis droitier ; Harry ressentit une brûlante curiosité à le lui demander.

 _«Qui es-tu ?»_ Demanda Harry à la place et les yeux du dominant se durcirent.

 _«Arsenio Demetrius. Quarante-deux ans.»_ Répondit l'homme avec constance.

Harry avait remarqué que tous les dominants répondaient par leur nom et leur âge, comme si c'était un numéro de tombola ou une identité militaire. Il tendit une petite main pâle et sourit doucement à l'homme, qui cligna des yeux et sembla légèrement stupéfait.

 _«Je pense que j'aimerais d'abord te connaître, Arsenio.»_

 _«Il a quarante-deux ans, Harry.»_ Blaise se baissa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

 _«Je sais, je l'ai bien entendu merci et je m'en fous des âges, Blaise. J'aime une personne pour ce qu'elle est, et pas pour le nombre d'années qu'elle a.»_ Chuchota Harry en retour alors qu'Arsenio se frayait un chemin lentement à travers la foule de Drackens silencieux.

Il avait toujours l'air stupéfait quand il atteignit la petite estrade où Harry et Blaise se tenaient avec frère Trintus, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher. Il regardait Harry comme s'il était sur le point de crier qu'il blaguait et qu'il voulait plutôt faire la connaissance d'un jeune de dix-huit ans.

 _«Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !»_ Dominic Getus avait enfin retrouvé sa voix. Harry l'avait remarqué en train de marmonner depuis environ une minute.

 _«Je pensais t'avoir dit de partir ?»_ Déclara Harry durement, regardant Dominic calmement.

Ils avaient quasiment le même âge, Dominic n'avait que deux semaines de plus que lui, mais la différence de maturité était stupéfiante. Harry ne savait pas si c'était son éducation, sa personnalité ou de savoir qu'il serait un parent dès qu'il entamerait sa prochaine période de chaleur avec Blaise et son nouveau dominant qui le rendait plus mature, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Dominic ne l'était pas. Dominic avait été gâté, comme tant d'autres Drackens, par sa famille, très probablement depuis sa naissance dès que son odeur l'avait déclaré en tant que Dracken.

C'était la seule fois où un Dracken pouvait être identifié par son parfum avant son seizième anniversaire. L'odeur d'un enfant Dracken était très forte à la naissance, mais elle se dissipait très rapidement par la suite. L'odeur était rapidement diluée par les odeurs du monde extérieur au bout d'une à trois heures après la naissance du bébé, pour ne revenir qu'au jour du seizième anniversaire de l'enfant lorsque les gènes se réveille dans la circulation sanguine et mettent en évidence tous les traits dormants et attributs de l'enfant.

Arsenio les atteignit sur l'estrade et il prit doucement la main d'Harry, déposant l'un des baisers les plus doux qu'Harry ait jamais sentis. Ce qui souleva encore plus de questions dans l'esprit de Harry, les dominants plus âgés étaient-ils plus doux ? Avaient-ils appris à être plus gentil et plus doux avec le temps ? Est-ce que les jeunes dominants étaient aussi rude parce qu'ils n'avaient pas complètement appris à contrôler leur instinct ? Ou était-ce quelque chose que seul Arsenio faisait ? Tant de questions et pas encore de réponses, mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il aimerait vraiment, vraiment le découvrir.

* * *

Arsenio était vraiment un homme gentil, malgré son comportement dur et son apparence. Il tenait la main de Harry comme si elle était faite de verre filé ; il ne marcha pas sur les pieds de Blaise et recula immédiatement si Blaise grognait ou sifflait à quelque chose qu'il faisait.

Ils se promenaient dans l'hôtel Dracken, Harry profitant de pouvoir l'explorer cette fois-ci maintenant qu'il avait beaucoup plus de protection et que tous les dominants étaient coincés dans la salle commune. Blaise était d'un côté de lui et Arsenio était de l'autre, lui racontant tout sur la Grèce, sa patrie. Harry se retrouva un jour à vouloir visiter le pays, même si Arsenio n'était pas son compagnon.

 _«Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?»_ Demanda Harry, passant légèrement ses doigts sur la cicatrice se trouvant sur la joue d'Arsenio, sa curiosité finissant par bouillonner.

Arsenio eut un petit sourire narquois en levant ses doigts rugueux pour toucher la cicatrice.

 _«Une femme soumise qui n'a pas aimé que je lui dise ses quatre vérités.»_ Répondit Arsenio avec réminiscence.

 _«Est-ce que ça fait mal ?»_ Demanda Harry, caressant délicatement la cicatrice, passant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau tendu, plissés mais cicatrisée.

 _«Ça fait un mal de chien.» Répondit Arsenio, immobile et légèrement affaissé pour qu'Harry puisse toucher son visage. «Mais j'ai rencontré beaucoup de soumis comme elle et tu ne leurs ressembles pas.»_

 _«C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.»_ Répondit Harry avec ironie.

 _«Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?»_ Demanda Blaise avec intérêt.

Harry le regarda brusquement ; c'était la première fois que Blaise s'intéressait réellement à un autre dominant. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Blaise aimait bien Arsenio ? Ou était-il simplement civil avec Arsenio pour lui ?

 _«Je lui ai juste dit la vérité, qu'elle était une idiote puérile qui n'obtiendrait jamais un vrai compagnon à cause de la façon dont elle se comportait. J'ai peut-être ajouté quelques mots vulgaires par ici et là, mais j'avais seulement vingt-deux ans à l'époque.»_

Blaise gloussa. _«J'ai fait la même chose avec le seul autre soumis que j'ai rencontré avant Harry. Miette.»_

 _«Oh, tu étais là pour la rencontre de Solange à Toulouse alors ?»_ Demanda Arsenio. _«Je n'avais rien à lui dire, je suis juste parti... très vite.»_

Blaise gloussa de nouveau. _"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui crier quelques mots bien sentis, mais il y avait tellement de dominants qui criaient différentes variantes de la même chose que je doute qu'elle m'ait entendu parler.»_

 _«Elle était si mauvaise que les dominants sont parti d'eux même ?»_ Demanda Harry, les regardant tous les deux.

 _«Oh oui.»_ Répondit Arsenio. _«C'était un sacré numéro.»_

 _«Je suis presque certain qu'elle croyait être une reine vu la façon dont elle agissait.»_ Ajouta Blaise. _«Elle s'est retrouvée avec un dominant de soixante-deux ans, le seul assez désespéré pour rester.»_

 _«Les rumeurs qui circulent se révèlent désormais vraies, c'était il y a onze mois et ils n'ont toujours pas d'enfant.»_

 _«Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de plus d'un dominant.»_ Souligna logiquement Harry. _«Si seulement un était assez désespéré pour rester...»_

 _«Nous aurions été rappelés indépendamment de nos sentiments envers Miette.»_ Répondit Arsenio en secouant la tête. _«Si elle avait eu besoin d'un deuxième dominant, nous aurions dû retourner chez elle parce que nous sommes partis de notre plein gré ; elle ne nous a pas ordonné de partir.»_

 _«Nous y retournerions juste pour repartir.»_ Murmura Blaise sombrement.

 _«Comment un Dracken pourrait-il ne pas vouloir d'enfant ?»_ Demanda Harry. _«J'ai hâte d'avoir mes petits, j'en veux autant que je suis physiquement capable d'en avoir.»_

Blaise gloussa et embrassa sa tempe. _«Tu es adorable, Prezioso. Ti amo.»_

Harry sourit joyeusement à Blaise, avant de redonner son attention à Arsenio, dont la main géante berçait soigneusement son propre membre minuscule, comme si ses os était semblable à ceux d'un oiseaux délicats et que la main de Harry se casserait s'il exerçait trop de pression, cela faisait se sentir Harry si chéri.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula de façon similaire. Certains des dominants plus âgés n'étaient pas aussi charmants qu'Arsenio, certains étaient plus gentils, mais plus durs, certains étaient très francs, mais le traitaient comme une petite poupée. Il y en avait qui étaient tellement rigides dans leurs manières qu'ils pensaient qu'Harry devrait être enfermé dans une maison avec une chaîne. Harry s'assura de mettre un petit X à côté de leurs noms sur la liste des noms qu'il transportait avec lui.

Il prenait des notes à côté des noms et sur certains, il mettait une petite coche, pour voir s'il avait besoin d'un deuxième rendez-vous et avec un peu d'espoir il choisirait un compagnon parmi ceux-là.

Dominic était un gamin très gâté, mais il n'était pas le seul. Beaucoup de jeunes dominants étaient fous de colère qu'Harry ne fasse attention qu'aux anciens dominants, les soi-disant _«grands-pères»_ des Drackens qui étaient venus le voir.

 _«Ce sera quand notre tour?»_ L'un des jeunes éclata d'impatience, mais pas méchamment, il rebondit légèrement et rappelait à Harry un petit chiot, un chiot qui aurait mangé trop de sucre ou qui aurait pris du crack.

Harry sourit gentiment et prit sa main et le tira vers les jardins, Blaise le suivant à un rythme calme avec frère Trintus. Il avait retrouvé sa confiance en lui. Harry était convaincu que Blaise était maintenant habitué à ce que Harry se promène avec d'autres dominants pour s'en faire, mais il se sentait mieux en sachant que les yeux indigo de Blaise ne le quittaient jamais des yeux.

 _«Je suis Henley.»_ Dit le garçon, parce que c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il était, juste un garçon. _«Oh merde, c'est vrai. Je suis censé dire mon âge aussi, non ? J'ai seize ans. Désolé, je suis nouveau dans tout ça, c'est ma toute première rencontre, j'ai eu mon héritage juste avant Noël, mon anniversaire est le 17 décembre. Mon père m'a amené ici la minute où j'ai fini ma transformation en Dracken et il a été confirmé que j'étais un dominant, lui et ma maman pensaient que je serai un soumis, mais ils avaient tort. Mon père ne voulait pas que je te rate, mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire, frère Trintus nous a dit que tu étais au milieu de ta période de chaleur et que tu ne serais pas là avant un moment, mais je suis quand même resté.»_

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou chouchouter Henley. Il était l'un des deux seuls dominants qui étaient en fait plus jeunes que lui. L'autre n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune, étant né le 4 août. Henley était son plus jeune prétendant dominant et Harry voulait juste l'envelopper dans une couverture et le materner, ce qui était probablement une très mauvaise chose car Henley était censé être en compétition pour être un amant égal avec Blaise. Il doutait que ça marcherait car tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de s'asseoir et de lire à Henley une histoire de conte de fées devant un feu, sous une couverture épaisse, peut-être avec une tasse de chocolat chaud, c'était une envie très étrange .

 _«J'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas.»_ Dit soudainement Henley et Harry cligna des yeux avant de sourire doucement.

«Tu ne m'ennuies pas, continues.»

 _«Eh bien, le compagnon dominant de ma sœur, Georgio, est vraiment dur et il est vraiment grand. Il est énorme et il peut être effrayant parfois, et je sais que je ne suis pas grand ou dur ou effrayant, j'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas gêné que je sois ici.»_

«Oh, ne te sens pas comme ça !» Cria Harry, tendant la main pour embrasser Henley, qui, bien qu'il soit plus jeune que lui, était plus grand que lui, même s'il n'était pas aussi grand que certains des autres. Harry estima qu'il mesurait environ 1m78, ce qui laissait encore beaucoup de place pour grandir dans les deux prochaines années, après tout, Blaise grandissait toujours aussi.

Les bras de Henley s'enroulèrent autour de lui et ils se tenaient juste l'un contre l'autre. C'était agréable, comme la façon dont vous tiendriez un frère ou un fils. Harry découvrit qu'il aimait ça et il se blottit contre lui.

 _«Je ne suis pas du tout gêné que tu sois ici. Dominic cependant, lui, j'ai honte qu'il soit venu.»_

 _«Mais il est le petit-fils d'un des aînés !»_ Cria Henley. _«C'est censé être un immense honneur d'être accouplé à un membre de la famille d'un Aîné.»_

 _«Je me fiche qu'il soit le prince de Salem, je lui ai dit de partir plusieurs fois et il est toujours là ! Je ne veux pas de lui du tout, mais il m'ignore et ne partira pas.»_

Henley gloussa mais se couvrit la bouche comme s'il n'aurait pas dû le faire ; Harry sourit de façon encourageante et prit la main de Henley dans la sienne. Elle était plus grosse que sa propre main, mais de pas beaucoup, leurs mains s'emboîtaient comme des pièces de puzzle.

 _«Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire, Henley ?»_

 _«Je suis toujours à l'école, donc la plupart de mon temps est occupé par des trucs d'école, mais j'aime jouer au Quidditch et j'aime nager, notre école a une source chaude intérieure. L'école a été construite sur la source chaude donc elle est sur le terrain. Nous n'avons pas de donjons comme Poudlard, mais j'imagine qu'il fait vraiment froid en hiver, n'est-ce pas ? La source chaude garde tout le rez-de-chaussée et la majeure partie du premier étage de notre école au chaud, quel que soit la saison. Je suppose qu'il est difficile pour vous de nager dans le lac, il doit être glacial, même en été.»_

 _«J'aime plonger mes pieds dedans et j'aime marcher pieds nus.»_ Déclara Harry à la hâte alors que Henley s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle.

 _«Je ne me suis jamais promené pieds nus dehors auparavant, je veux dire, j'imagine que je l'ai fait quand j'étais petit, mais maman n'aime pas que je sors sans vêtements de saison appropriés, je dois avoir un foulard et des gants, un chapeau et un pull en hiver, je dois porter un chapeau, des lunettes de soleil et de la crème solaire en été, ce genre de chose. Je ne suis même pas autorisé à marcher pieds nus sur la plage, je dois porter des sandales ou des tongs. Elle est très protectrice.»_

Harry roucoula mentalement à la moue de Henley. Plus tard, Henley ferait un dominant incroyable, quand il aura la vingtaine, mais pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un petit garçon dont le père l'avait traîné ici et dont la mère l'étouffait. Harry supposa que cela faisait une bonne expérience de vie ; c'était, après tout, la toute première rencontre de Henley. Puis c'était aussi la première rencontre d'Harry et il prit cela comme un énorme compliment qu'aucun des dominants ne sois parti comme Blaise et Arsenio l'avait fait avec Miette.

* * *

Harry regarda l'homme en face de lui en inclinant la tête. Il avait déjà vu son visage quelque part, il se triturait le cerveau et poussa sa mémoire à se souvenir parce que cela le tuait de ne pas se rappeler. Puis ça lui revint lorsque l'homme battit ses ailes d'un bleu lumineux, ces yeux bleu profonds, absolument magnifiques, pétillant sous ses sourcils bruns. Il était l'homme qui l'avait défendu lors de sa toute première rencontre.

 _«Salut.»_ Salua timidement Harry.

L'homme sourit facilement et lui serra la main, avant de lui déposer deux doux baisers.

 _«Bonjour. Je suis Maximilius Diadesen Maddison. Trente et un an, avec l'âge mental d'un enfant de douze ans.»_

Harry gloussa vers l'homme et accepta joyeusement la main qui lui était tendue.

 _«Je dois te féliciter pour avoir remis à sa place ce petit morveux de Dominic. Il n'a pas cessé de se vanter devant tout le monde, qu'il t'aurait pour compagnon juste parce que son grand-père est un Aîné.»_

Le poing de Harry se serra avant de respirer et de sourire.

 _«Il a besoin de se faire remettre les pendules à l'heure.»_ Répondit Harry sérieusement. _«S'il pense que je vais le laisser être mon compagnon juste parce que son grand-père est un aîné, il a besoin d'ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles, un peu plus. Je lui ai dit de partir plusieurs fois maintenant et il est encore là !»_

Maximilius gloussa profondément et le son se dirigea directement vers son sexe, ce qui le fit rougir.

 _«Je... euh... qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?»_ Balbutia Harry, son visage devenant rouge alors qu'il entendait Blaise glousser derrière lui.

«Manger et cuisiner. Je mange beaucoup de nourriture, donc si tu m'acceptes en tant que compagnon nous passerons pas mal de temps dans la cuisine. J'aime vraiment cuisiner et je serais très heureux de cuisiner pour toi et Blaise tous les jours et même si cela ne semble pas se voir au premier coup d'œil, j'ai un côté calme… une petite partie de ma personnalité peut-être, mais elle est toujours là.» Maximilius haussa une énorme épaule et sourit à Harry, qui faisait probablement la bonne taille pour lui lécher et sucer un mamelon.

Il rougit profondément et maudit ses pensées torrides, blâmant frère Trintus de les avoir interrompu lui et Blaise plus tôt dans la matinée.

 _«J'aime lire devant les feux de cheminée. Je ne suis pas un grand fan du froid et je suis plus reclus pendant les mois d'hiver.»_ Continua Maximilius.

 _«J'aime dormir ou m'allonger devant les feux de cheminée, Blaise est celui qui lit devant, personnellement je ne vois pas comment tu peux lire devant un feu parce que tout ça me rend somnolent.»_

 _«Son truc préféré est de s'allonger contre moi pendant que je lis, nous avons une fourrure d'ours devant notre feu et si je ne trouve pas Harry, je vais regarder la fourrure d'ours, car neuf fois sur dix c'est là où il dort paisiblement.»_ Intervint Blaise.

Maximilius rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. Ce rire se dirigea à nouveau directement vers le sexe d'Harry et il se réajusta subtilement tandis que les deux dominants riaient ensemble. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi le rire de Maximilius l'affectait-il autant ?

 _«Alors Maximilius, tu as un travail ?»_ Demanda-t-il, essayant de détacher son esprit de son érection palpitante.

 _«Oh, putain non, appelle-moi Max, tu parles comme ma mère.»_ Déclara Max avec un sourire espiègle. _«J'ai un travail, je travaille pour une entreprise de potions qui fabrique et vend des potions à des hôpitaux et à de petits chimistes partout en Grande-Bretagne.»_

 _«Tu es un Maître des Potions ?»_ Demanda Harry impressionné.

 _«Oui, je le suis. J'ai travaillé dur pour obtenir ma maîtrise en potions, je l'ai finalement eu à mes vingt-six ans, ce n'est pas le record, mais je suis toujours l'un des plus jeunes à l'avoir eu.»_

 _«C'est impressionnant.» Déclara Blaise. «Ce n'est peut-être pas le record mais faire une maîtrise de dix ans en six ans est toujours un accomplissement.»_

 _«Comment tu sais qu'il a commencé sa maîtrise à vingt ans ?»_ Demanda Harry, s'inquiétant d'avoir pu manquer quelque chose qui avait été dit.

Blaise gloussa avec Max, mais déposa un baiser rassurant sur sa joue.

 _«Je le sais parce qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier n'est pas autorisé à commencer une maîtrise des potions avant l'âge de vingt ans.»_

 _«Oh.»_ Harry rougit encore un peu, mais ne baissa pas les yeux, il n'avait pas honte de ne pas connaître de petits détails comme ça sur le monde sorcier, il détestait les Dursley mais il n'avait pas honte de la façon dont il avait grandi parce que s'il commençait à le faire maintenant, il s'effondrerait et deviendrait dingue, il partagerait une chambre avec Lockhart à St Mangouste avant la fin de la semaine.

 _«Tu es adorable.»_ Lui dit sincèrement Max, se penchant pour embrasser ses cheveux.

Harry était surpris que Blaise le laisse faire, mais son compagnon lui souriait et se dirigea vers eux pour lui passer un bras sur l'épaule, son bras et celui de Max se croisant sur le dos d'Harry.

Harry eut l'espoir, qu'il ne serait peut être pas si difficile de trouver un compagnon avec lequel Blaise s'entendrait. Il semblait vraiment, vraiment aimer Max et Harry ne lui était vraiment pas opposé. Peut-être que les choses ne seraient pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait pensé.

* * *

Harry était épuisé à la fin de la première journée. Les dominants avaient voulu continuer la rencontre tout au long de la nuit, mais Harry pouvait à peine marcher à cause de l'épuisement, alors Blaise avait traversé tous les arguments des dominants et en utilisant son autorité d'être le premier compagnon de Harry, il avait emmené Harry au lit où il s'était recroquevillé et blotti dans son oreiller.

Blaise avait grimpé à côté de lui et l'avait enveloppé dans ses bras, tenant Harry pendant qu'il tombait dans un sommeil épuisé.

Blaise resta éveillé, pensant au dernier jour. Il avait regardé Harry interagir avec tous ces dominants; la majorité d'entre eux étaient des hommes, une poignée étaient des femmes ou des garçons. Il repensa à comment Harry agissait et ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Harry ne semblait pas intéressé par eux en tant que compagnon, mais plus en tant qu'amis et dans le cas du plus jeune dominant, il avait même agi de manière parentale, anéantissant toutes les craintes de Harry de ne pas être une bonne mère. Les deux seuls auxquels il avait été réceptif étaient Arsenio et Maximilius.

Malgré ce qu'il avait précédemment ressenti, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon signe. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry ait un autre compagnon, il ne voulait pas entrer en compétition avec un autre Dracken pour avoir l'attention d'Harry, mais il voulait des enfants avec Harry et ce serait impossible sans au moins un autre Dracken dominant. Compromis, compromis...

Blaise soupira légèrement pour ne pas réveiller Harry avant de s'installer pour dormir, peut-être que demain serait plus mouvementé. Harry méritait d'avoir plus de choix pour son second compagnon que deux dominants, car s'il avait besoin d'un compagnon pour contrôler sa magie après ça, alors il ne pourrait que choisir entre Arsenio et Max et parmi eux, seul Max était en assez bonne forme.

* * *

Harry se réveilla et Blaise grignota sa clavicule, Harry rit doucement et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux épais et doux de Blaise, les tirant légèrement.

 _«Bonjour, Mio amore.»_

 _«Bonjour Blaise. Quelle heure est-il ?»_

 _«Sept heure.»_ Répondit Blaise distraitement en léchant le creux de la gorge de Harry.

 _«Il faut se lever ?»_ Demanda Harry avant que Blaise ne trouve un endroit particulièrement sensible qui le faisait gémir.

 _«Tu le veux ?»_

 _«Pas vraiment.»_

Blaise gloussa et caressa de ses doigts fermes, mais doux, les côtés de Harry. Harry gloussa, bien qu'il le nierait avec véhémence si jamais on le lui demandait, et il se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres et le menton de Blaise.

 _«Allons-nous finir ce qui a été interrompu hier ?»_ Demanda Harry avec un sourire provocateur, se réajustant sur le lit pour se rendre aussi ouvert et séduisant que possible.

Pas que Harry en ait besoin, pensa Blaise avec un sourire narquois. Harry avait la capacité de le durcir avec juste un regard.

Blaise couvrit Harry de son corps et l'embrassa avec chaque once de passion et d'amour qu'il détenait pour son compagnon. Il était déjà allé dire à frère Trintus qu'il serait intime avec son compagnon ce matin et que s'il les interrompait cette fois-ci, il ne s'éloignerait pas.

Souriant pendant qu'Harry miaulait sous lui, Blaise déboutonna la chemise d'Harry aimant le petit rougissement qui partait de ses joues et se rependait sur tout son corps.

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait juste besoin de jeter un cou d'œil au soumis. Il n'allait rien faire ; il voulait juste le revoir. Il était si beau, si délicat et son odeur était enivrante.

Il s'était jeté des sorts pour qu'on ne l'entende pas ou qu'on le sente pas, il devait juste éviter d'être vu, ce ne serait pas si difficile, il ne voulait qu'un petit coup d'œil après tout.

Il entendit des bruits bien avant de s'approcher de la chambre privée du soumis et il grogna doucement aux sons de gémissements et de grognements, de coups de peau à peau. Il détestait qu'un autre Dracken soit arrivé en premier. Harry avait été si pur, si frais à cette première rencontre. Vierge. Maintenant il ne l'était plus, l'autre Dracken l'avait défloré, avait dépouillé cette pure odeur de la peau de Harry.

Il atteignit la porte d'où provenaient les bruits et il l'ouvrit avec précaution, il aurait pu l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied que les deux être enlacés sur le lit n'auraient pas remarqué l'ouverture de la porte ni sa présence sur le pas de la porte.

Le doux et beau Harry était étendu sur le lit, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient étalés sur les couvre-lits brodés en blanc et or. Ses ailes blanches, qui étaient maintenant tachées d'une profonde couleur améthyste, amortissaient son dos. Ses longues jambes pâles étaient enroulées autour de la taille de l'autre Dracken et ses mains se tenaient fermement à la tête de lit. L'autre Dracken, Blair ou quelque chose comme ça, était trempé de sueur, une sueur sale qui coulait sur la douce et pâle poitrine de Harry. Il se penchait sur Harry ; ses mains étaient placées de chaque côté de la tête de Harry pour qu'il ne perde pas son équilibre. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sueur, Blair donnait des coups de hanches, ne perdant jamais son rythme. Doux et aimable, Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en criant le nom de l'autre Dracken, Blaise, alors qu'il frappait ce point doux au fond de lui qui lui faisait voir de petits points blancs danser devant ses yeux. Il grogna presque quand il regarda cette atrocité, Blaise, se pencher pour embrasser le doux Harry avec amour. Harry rendit le baiser de Blaise de la même manière aimante, avant qu'un gémissement fort et un halètement ne les séparent tandis que Blaise faisait quelque chose avec ses hanches qui faisait tirer Harry sur les barres de la tête de lit.

 _«Plus... plus fort... Blaise... s'il te plait... oh mon dieu... plus...»_ expira Harry, ses jambes serrant fermement la taille de Blaise, le pressant d'aller plus vite et plus profondément.

Le vilain Dracken aux cheveux noirs ne dit rien mais il commença à pousser encore plus fort qu'avant dans le délicieux petit Harry, qui était si beau et si tentant étendu sur le lit de soie blanche.

Harry hurla et arqua son dos, pressant sa poitrine contre celle de Blaise qui embrassait le cou et les épaules de Harry, plaçant de petits baiser et de longs coups de langue sur la peau blanche ivoire, la marquant avec des marques rouges brillantes. Comment osait-il meurtrir et marquer Harry ! Il allait faire un pas en avant, il allait mettre un terme à cet affichage ignoble, mais il s'arrêta quand Blaise enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Harry et se déplaça dans une position différente avant de retirer Harry du lit pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Son sexe enfouit toujours profondément à l'intérieur du petit Harry, qui frissonna quand le sexe de Blaise s'enfonça encore plus profondément en lui.

Blaise recommença à pousser en Harry, mais avec moins de force, Harry se tordit et miaula et cela l'arrêta net. Ces bruits, Merlin ces bruits lui suffiraient pour continuer. Il s'assura de ne pas bouger, de ne pas faire de bruit ; il n'osa même pas respirer alors qu'il regardait Harry se mettre expérimentalement à genoux avant de redescendre sur la poubelle qui avait volé son innocence. Harry haleta si fort, enroula ses bras étroitement autour du cou de Blaise, il souhaitait qu'Harry les resserre encore plus fort et ne lâche pas avant que l'autre Dracken ne soit mort. Harry répéta ses actions précédentes puis commença à aller plus vite et à chuter plus vite, le souffle du Dracken se bloqua et Harry hurla de plaisir, le son vibrant dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il souhaitait tellement que ce soit lui qui fasse crier Harry comme ça.

 _«Continue, Mio Bello.»_ Le voleur encouragea Harry en l'embrassant à nouveau, en prenant une de ses fesses absolument rondes et dodues dans une grande main et il eut le culot de la pincer !

Il était hypnotisé par la vue de ce beau cul qui montait et tombait sur un sexe qui n'était pas le sien. Il donnerait sa vie pour être dans la position de l'autre Dracken en ce moment.

Le Dracken, Blaise, se pencha en arrière avec Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à plat sur le dos du couvre-lit, ses genoux pliés et ses pieds à plat sur la couette, ses orteils touchant les oreillers où la petite tête d'Harry était auparavant allongée. Doux Harry était maintenant agenouillé au-dessus de l'autre Dracken, l'air un peu incertain et Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait avoir ce beau garçon assis à califourchon sur lui. Harry plaça ses petites mains délicates sur la poitrine de Blaise et sourit admirablement alors qu'il se soulevait soigneusement et poussait lentement sur le sexe de Blaise. Il fut obligé de regarder, ravi, alors qu'Harry gagnait plus de confiance entre les mains sûres de Blaise, l'encourageant avec de légers coups et de doux mots d'amour. Les bruits qu'ils faisaient tous les deux faisaient que son corps se cambrait de plaisir, ses yeux ne quittaient jamais le plaisir du visage rouge de Harry. Blaise bougea sa propre main et la plaça sur le petit sexe de Harry, mais parfaitement proportionné, et il commença à le caresser doucement, comme s'il jouait avec quelque chose de facilement cassable. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit, la magnifique longueur de son cou s'étirant et se cambrant alors qu'il continuait à se baisser sur le sexe de Blaise. Ces lèvres roses laissèrent échapper un cri fort alors qu'il jouissait, se libérant sur la poitrine et les bras de l'autre Dracken. Grognant, Blaise se retourna pour qu'il ait une fois de plus le doux petit Harry en dessous de lui. Il se retira du canal serré d'Harry avant de se replonger dans un Harry doux et délectable avec une force qui fit s'arquer le corps fatigué d'Harry, arrachant un cri de sa gorge.

Le Dracken continuait à brutaliser son Harry et il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas bondir et arracher l'autre Dracken de Harry avant de lui montrer exactement comment les soumis délicats doivent être traités.

Il cria presque de rage quand l'autre Dracken laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé et commença à pousser de manière erratique en Harry, se penchant pour sceller leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser primaire avant de jouir à l'intérieur du garçon épuisé et délicieusement rassasié coincé sous son corps. Blaise se retira prudemment d'Harry et s'effondra sur lui, tournant sa tête sur le côté et frottant le côté du visage d'Harry, traînant sa main vers la poitrine haletante. Il remonta sa main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux sauvages qui se trouvait sur le visage de son amant.

 _«Ti amo, Harry. Li amerò per semper.»_

 _«Ti amo, Blaise.»_ Chuchota doucement Harry, sa gorge endolorie et son corps ne s'étant pas encore tout à fait remis.

La seule chose qu'Harry comprit, fut soudainement un éclair orange alors que Blaise disparaissait de son côté. Les bruits de grondement et de déchirure le firent se dresser se calant sur un coude pour voir Blaise et un autre Dracken se battre sur le sol.

Il hurla de choc avant de saisir sa baguette avant de se rappeler que les écailles de Drackens reflétaient des sorts offensifs. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ni ce qu'il pourrait faire dans cette situation, Harry prit l'oreiller à côté de lui et il l'avait jeté avant même d'avoir réfléchi.

 _«Arrêtez ça tout de suite !»_ Hurla-t-il, sa voix se brisant une deuxième fois à cause de sa gorge douloureuse d'avoir déjà trop crié.

L'autre Dracken, qui devait faire 1m95 et avait environ trente-huit ans, s'arrêta immédiatement après avoir entendu sa voix, mais Blaise ne s'arrêta pas et avec l'attention de l'autre Dracken sur Harry, il était très facile pour lui d'atteindre et trancher profondément dans sa gorge exposée et vulnérable avec quatre de ses griffes, creusant la cinquième griffe, celle attachée à son pouce, dans l'autre côté du cou pour obtenir une coupure plus propre.

Le sang jaillit partout et Harry resta assis là avec ses grands yeux verts, le sang le couvrant et tout ce qui l'entourait.

 _«Bl… Blaise.»_ Cria-t-il, sa voix tremblante.

Blaise fut soudainement à ses côtés, le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau et les plongeant tous les deux dans la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine qui se remplissait très rapidement.

Blaise le lava et le caressa, nettoyant le sang et Harry le laissa faire, se blottissant dans les bras de Blaise. Quelqu'un les avait regardés faire l'amour, quelqu'un les avait vus ensemble, avait regardé l'un de leurs moments les plus intimes, peu importait qu'il soit mort. Cela aurait pu facilement être l'inverse, Blaise pourrait être mort et Harry aurait pu être violé par un Dracken dominant inconnu.

Harry s'accrocha à Blaise comme si celui-ci allait disparaître de la surface de la terre s'il ne le faisait pas. Il laissa Blaise le sécher, laissa Blaise l'habiller doucement avant d'être transporté avec précaution dans les bras de Blaise, le corps tourné vers l'avant car Blaise avait saisi le Dracken mort et avait commencé à le traîner à travers l'hôtel, le corps faisant un bruit sourd et humide après chaque marche de l'escalier, puis ils atteignirent leur destination. La salle à manger qui était pleine de Drackens dominants dont les têtes se dressèrent brusquement sous la lourde odeur de sang.

 _«Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?»_ Demanda frère Getus, debout de l'autre côté de la pièce.

 _«Si quelqu'un, essaie de me prendre Harry, c'est ce qu'il obtiendra.»_ Siffla Blaise de manière menaçante, hissant le mort avec une démonstration de force absolue avant de le jeter sur la table à manger, en envoyant valser de la nourriture, des assiettes, des bols et des verres partout.

 _«Harry, tu vas bien mon cher ?»_ Demanda frère Trintus, se précipitant.

 _«Je vais bien, juste un peu secoué. Il… il nous a attaqués quand nous… quand nous étions…»_ Harry s'interrompit avec un rougissement rose et se rapprocha de Blaise, qui fixait tout le monde.

 _«Eh bien, un autre sur la liste en moins. Quand vas-tu me prêter attention ?»_

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder incrédule Dominic, qui malgré toute la reconnaissance qu'il montrait, agissait comme s'il n'y avait pas de cadavre sur la table devant lui.

Harry déroula ses jambes de la taille de Blaise et posa les pieds sur le sol, Blaise se pencha pour s'assurer qu'il était bien sur le sol avant de lâcher prise. Harry se dirigea vers Dominic et se tint devant lui, se penchant vers lui.

 _«Que viens-tu de dire ?»_ Siffla-t-il d'un ton mortel.

 _«Quand vais-je avoir mon tour ?!»_ Répondit Dominic, soulignant ses mots comme s'il pensait que Harry était stupide.

Harry réagit uniquement par instinct et enfonça son poing serré dans le nez de Dominic, écoutant le craquement satisfaisant que celui-ci fit lorsqu'il se brisa.

Laissant libre court à toutes ses frustrations, Harry donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de Dominic et un coup de coude entre ses omoplates, avant de le frapper à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il était recroquevillé sur le sol.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et Harry se tourna immédiatement, bras levé, griffes, prêt à arracher les yeux de la personne, seulement les yeux étaient d'une nuance indigo très familière.

Blaise plaça la tête d'Harry dans la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, le forçant à respirer son odeur, ce qui le calma immédiatement. Blaise l'éloigna de Dominic qui était consolé par son grand-père.

 _«Personne n'exige quoi que ce soit de moi.»_ Dit Harry à Blaise, mais dans le silence stupéfait, presque tous les Dracken l'entendaient. _«Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois que je ne voulais pas de lui ici et qu'il ne serait jamais mon compagnon, je lui ai dit et il n'est pas parti.»_

Harry pouvait voir Henley par-dessus l'épaule de Blaise, son jeune visage était pâle et un peu méfiant, mais il sourit à Harry et il leva ses deux pouce, Harry sourit et se moqua un peu de lui. Henley était vraiment trop mignon.

 _«Je sais, mio amore. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans cette maison. Il a refusé de partir même après avoir été rejeté, il était dans ton droit de l'attaquer pour son comportement.»_

«Viens, mon cher. Tu as besoin d'un peu d'intimité et de repos pendant que ta chambre est nettoyée.» Réprimanda Frère Trintus, apparaissant à ses côtés et les poussant dans la petite pièce hors de la salle commune, qui était en face de la salle à manger.

 _«Je vais avoir des problèmes ?»_ Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

 _«Non très cher, non. Tu étais en droit d'attaquer Dominic, tout comme Blaise était en droit d'attaquer le Dracken qui vous a attaqué. J'ai bien peur que frère Getus ne le voit pas de cette façon cependant, il aime beaucoup Dominic, il est le seul de ses petits-enfants à avoir hérité de ses gènes Dracken, ses propres enfants n'en ayant pas hérité.»_

 _«Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ?»_

 _«Rien !»_ Grogna Blaise.

 _«Il ne peut rien faire, mon cher Harry, maintenant tu restes ici et tu te calmes un peu avant de reprendre la recherche de ton second compagnon.»_

Harry hocha la tête et se blottit contre Blaise, respirant profondément et uniformément pour calmer son cœur battant. Il pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était tellement en colère qu'il s'était contenté de réagir, apparemment lorsqu'il ne réfléchissait pas son Dracken prenait le dessus et devenait violent.

 _«Harry, tu te sens mieux ?»_ Revint demander Frère Trintus quelques minutes plus tard.

 _«Oui merci.»_

 _«Très bien, mon cher. Le premier dominant du reste de la liste souhaite te voir.»_

Harry se leva avec un soupir et saisissant la main de Blaise, il le tira hors de la pièce pour rencontrer une grande femme sculpturale avec des ailes de jade et de couleur turquoise.

 _«Bonjour Harry, je suis Keeley. Trente ans.»_

 _«Salut Keeley, voici Blaise.»_

Harry regarda Blaise et Keeley se serrer la main un peu raidement avant que la journée ne se poursuive à peu près comme hier, seul Blaise était beaucoup moins réceptif et était très froid envers les autres dominants et très possessif envers Harry. Il ne laissait presque personne le toucher ou s'approcher de lui et il se plaça entre Harry et son futur dominant. Ces rencontres avaient maintenant tourné au pire parce qu'Harry refusait de prendre un compagnon dominant que Blaise n'aimait pas aussi, mais Blaise ne leur donnait plus aucune chance.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait aller nulle part, Blaise ne laissait aucun des autres dominants le toucher, certains qu'il ne les laisserait même pas près de lui et cela rendait tout plus stressant et tendu.

 _«Blaise, mon amour, s'il te plaît.»_ Supplia Harry alors que son compagnon effrayait encore un autre dominant en luttant avec et après un coup rapide à la tempe, il avait assommé le pauvre jeune homme de dix-neuf ans.

 _«Peut-être que cela vous serait bénéfique à tous les deux si nous nous arrêtions pour aujourd'hui.»_ Soupira Frère Trintus.

 _«Cela prendra trop de temps.»_ Se plaignit Harry. _«Les gens parleront et je vais avoir encore des chaleur dans deux mois et je serai absent pendant dix jours, plus cela prendra du temps, plus les gens deviendront suspects, je suis juste content que ce soit encore les vacances de Noël et qu'il y ait un minimum d'étudiants à Poudlard pour ne pas fouiner partout.»_

L'aîné Dracken soupira et hocha la tête, avant de sortir de la pièce pour voir s'il y avait d'autres Drackens assez courageux pour s'avancer. Entre l'affichage de Harry d'avoir battu le petit-fils d'un aîné ce matin-là, Blaise se présentant à la salle à manger avec un corps mort et sa mauvaise humeur persistante, il était étonnant qu'il y ait encore des Drackens qui voulait faire sa connaissance.

Harry entendit Blaise inspirer bruyamment et il regarda d'abord son compagnon, puis l'endroit où il regardait et son cœur s'arrêta et il se pencha vers le Dracken qui venait vers eux en réaction de pur choc. Il était magnifique avec une peau d'albâtre, des muscles volumineux et de belles ailes argentées et bleu pâle. Il était blond et avait des yeux argentés. Assis en face d'eux n'était autre que Draco Malfoy lui-même.

* * *

A SUIVRE...


	10. Le Choix Ultime

**Auteur :** StarLight Massacre

 **Traductrice :** yaoipowaa56

 **Titre :** The Rise Of The Drackens (L'ascension des Drackens)

 **Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ; tous les droits vont à J.K. Rowling

 **Chapitre précédent:**

L'aîné Dracken soupira et hocha la tête, avant de sortir de la pièce pour voir s'il y avait d'autres Drackens assez courageux pour s'avancer. Entre l'affichage de Harry d'avoir battu le petit-fils d'un aîné ce matin-là, Blaise se présentant à la salle à manger avec un corps mort et sa mauvaise humeur persistante, il était étonnant qu'il y ait encore des Drackens qui voulait faire sa connaissance.

Harry entendit Blaise inspirer bruyamment et il regarda d'abord son compagnon, puis l'endroit où il regardait et son cœur s'arrêta et il se pencha vers le Dracken qui venait vers eux en réaction de pur choc. Il était magnifique avec une peau d'albâtre, des muscles volumineux et de belles ailes argentées et bleu pâle. Il était blond et avait des yeux argentés. Assis en face d'eux n'était autre que Draco Malfoy lui-même.

* * *

 **Chapitre dix : Le Choix Ultime**

Harry était sûr qu'il était entrain d'halluciner, il se frotta même les yeux pour s'en assurer, mais non, Draco Malfoy était toujours assis là. Ces yeux argentés le fixaient toujours, ces ailes argentées et bleues n'avaient pas disparu et les écailles assorties non plus.

 _«Bonjour.»_ Le salua poliment Draco, mais la seul chose que pouvait faire Harry était de rester bouche bée comme un idiot.

 _«Draco ?»_ Demanda Blaise, interrogateur. _«Je... je ne soupçonnais même pas que tu étais un Dracken, ton odeur, ta façon d'agir.»_

Draco soupira fortement et passa une main dans ces cheveux blonds blancs baignés par le soleil.

 _«J'ai essayé de cacher ce que je suis.» Dit-il simplement et honnêtement. «Je ne voulais pas être un Dracken, je ne le veux toujours pas. Je cachais ce que je suis avec des potions de suppression, mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, elles ont cessé de marcher et le Dracken en moi a exigé que je le libère. J'ai refusé mais il a quand même réussi à sortir.»_

 _«Ça doit être l'apparition d'Harry. Rien ne peut éloigner un Dracken dominant d'un soumis.»_ Expliqua Blaise. _«Harry appelant un dominant et libérant des phéromones aurait outrepassé tout ce que tu pouvais prendre pour supprimer ton Dracken si tu était en contact étroit avec lui et avec Harry dormant dans les dortoirs de Serpentard chaque nuit…»_ Blaise s'interrompit avec un haussement d'épaules.

 _«Pourquoi te cacherais-tu ?»_ Demanda Harry, les yeux posé sur ce torse couverte d'une chemise, se souvenant de l'avoir vu nu avec des muscles bandés et une peau pâle et soyeuse.

 _«Mes parents, Potter. Aucun d'eux n'est Drackens, je n'ai aucune idée de l'origine de mes gènes, mais mes parents ne seront pas du tout contents. Mon Père ne parle de rien d'autre que du sang pur de son héritier. S'il s'avérait que j'étais une créature, pas un humain, il me renierait au mieux.»_

 _«Tu as tes gènes de ta mère ; la famille Black déborde de sang Dracken.»_ Blaise informa son ami blond.

 _«J'ai mes gènes de la famille Black, mon arrière-grand-père Cygnus Black.»_

 _«Cygnus Black est mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Son fils aîné, Pollux était mon arrière-arrière-grand-père.»_ Dit Draco un peu stupéfait par la révélation.

 _«Ton arrière-grand-père et ma grand-mère étaient frère et sœur.»_ Chuchota Harry, il était parenté à Malfoy, c'était distant et dilué, mais c'était bien là. «Est-ce que ça aurait une incidence avec l'accouplement ou les petits ?»

 _«Non.»_ Lui dit simplement Blaise. _«La magie est une entité puissante, Harry, tant que Draco n'est pas ton frère, père, fils, cousin germain, oncle ou neveu, il n'y aura pas de problèmes ou de répercussions.»_

 _«Mes garçons, vous en parlez comme si vous vous étiez déjà accouplés.»_ Remarqua l'ancien Trintus depuis son fauteuil à côté d'eux.

Harry pencha la tête et interrogea Draco. Il avait l'air différent sans le ricanement cruel ou les lignes dures de son visage.

 _«Je dois être sûr.»_ Dit Harry à l'Ancien. _«Je ne prendrai pas le risque que mes enfants soit malade ou aient des malformation à cause du choix de mon compagnon. Si cela pose un risque pour mes bébés, ils disparaîtrons avant même d'avoir pu cligner des yeux.»_

 _«Tu feras une merveilleuse mère, cher Harry.»_ Lui dit Trintus avec un sourire. _«Tu les protèges avant même d'avoir suffisamment de partenaires pour tomber enceinte, un signe très prometteur.»_

Harry rougit mais essaya d'ignorer du mieux qu'il put le commentaire que l'Ancien venait de faire.

 _«Est-il probable que Draco ait obtenu ses gènes de Cygnus Black ?»_

 _«C'est probablement très probable.»_ Répondit Draco. _«Mes parents ne sont pas des Drackens, mon grand-père Cygnus Black n'en était pas un ni ma grand-mère Druella Rosier. Je ne suis sûre de rien après ça.»_

 _«Le diagramme que j'ai fait pour savoir d'où venaient mes gènes nommait tous les Drackens de ma lignée.»_ Déclara Harry. _«Seul Cygnus Black était un Dracken à part moi, ses enfants Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius et ma grand-mère Dorea n'étaient pas des Drackens.»_

 _«Mon arrière-grand-père, Pollux, a épousé Irma Crabbe ; les Crabbe n'ont absolument aucun sang de Dracken en eux.»_ Soupira Draco. _«Donc nous devons avoir obtenu nos gènes Dracken au même endroit, Harry. Je peux t'appeler Harry ?»_

 _«Bien sûr, aussi longtemps que je peux t'appeler Draco.»_

Harry sourit alors et gloussa. _«Draco le Dracken. Peut-être que tes parents le savaient depuis toujours, Draco est le latin pour Dragon, non ? Et Drackens est une race de dragons humanoïdes.»_

 _«Sauf que j'ai été nommé d'après la constellation de Draco, comme toute la famille Black. Ma mère voulait honorer ses racines.»_

 _«Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi pas une autre constellation comme Vega ou Vulpecula ?»_

Le nez de Draco se plissa de dégoût devant les noms et son menton pointu se leva défensivement.

 _«Je crois fermement que mes parents ont choisi mon nom parce que c'était l'une des constellations qui sonnaient le mieux et qui n'avaient jamais été utilisées auparavant dans la famille Black, pas parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais un dragon humanoïde.»_

 _«Pourquoi ne leur demandes-tu pas simplement ? Si tu deviens mon compagnon, je ne te laisserai pas cacher qui tu es.»_ Lui dit Harry sérieusement.

 _«Pour être honnête, Potter, je ne veux même pas être ici. Mon instinct me crie dessus, je me retrouve à te chercher dans la foule, mes yeux sont attirés par toi, ton parfum me grise, mon Dracken a pris le dessus sur mon corps pour m'amener à cette rencontre et à la précédente…»_

 _«Tu étais là à la première rencontre ? Je ne t'ai pas vu.»_ L'interrompit Harry.

 _«Parce que tu es aveugle, Potter. Tu as couru droit sur moi, je n'avais qu'à te tenir après ce premier contact. J'ai vu les autres Drackens courir après toi, je ne pouvais pas les laisser t'attraper, tu étais à MOI ! J'ai couru avec toi, alors j'ai commencé à voler et tu te sentais si bien dans mes bras, tout enroulé autour de mon corps. Puis j'ai été plaqué dans les airs et jeté par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier, ma seule pensée était de te protéger. J'ai atterri durement sur le dos et j'ai recraché tout l'air de mes poumons, puis quelqu'un t'a arraché à mes bras, je pouvais à peine respirer et encore moins essayer de te protéger.»_

 _«C'était moi qui reprenait ce qui m'appartenait.» Répondit Blaise. «Seulement, je n'ai pas vu que c'était toi, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est quelqu'un tenant mon Harry. J'ai vu un peu de cheveux blonds, un bout d'aile bleu pâle et c'est tout, j'ai attrapé Harry et j'ai couru.»_

 _«Alors je me suis échappé aussi et j'ai couru vers le château.»_ Harry mentit avec fluidité en jetant un coup d'œil à Blaise, lui rappelant que frère Trintus était dans la pièce.

 _«Tu es une vraie petite anguille quand tu le désires.»_ Dit Blaise affectueusement.

Harry rougit et frappa la cuisse de Blaise. _«Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça !»_

Blaise gloussa profondément et Harry sourit. Il adorait le rire de Blaise.

 _«Je n'ai pas vu ton visage.»_ Répondit Harry à Draco. _«J'ai senti ton corps, je me souviens avoir pensé que tu étais plus large et plus grand que Blaise, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder ton visage, j'ai mis ma tête sous ton menton et je t'ai laissé m'emmener en sécurité, tu étais tellement rassurant, je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal.»_

 _«Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal.»_ Lui dit Draco, l'air un peu éteint à cause de ce fait. _«Mon Dracken ne me permettra même plus de te taquiner.»_

Harry rit et envoya un clin d'œil effronté à Draco. _«Blâme le Dracken pour tout ça ; nous savons tous que tu m'aimes en fait. Nous sommes trop obsédés l'un par l'autre pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.»_

 _«Parle pour toi, Potter !»_ Cracha Draco. _«Je ne suis pas obsédé par toi !»_

 _«De ton propre aveu, tes yeux me cherchent automatiquement, mon parfum te plaît, tu ne peux pas me laisser seul, même avant nos héritages, nous cherchions intentionnellement l'autre. Tu es obsédé par moi.»_

Draco rougit de colère et ses poings se crispèrent sur la nécessité de punir son insolent soumis. Seulement Harry n'était pas sien… pas encore. Mais il le serait, oh très certainement il le serait, puis il fesserait de la paume de sa main ce petit cul rebondi et transformerait sa douce pâleur en un rouge profond.

* * *

Harry était encore réveillé à trois heures du matin ce soir-là. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Malfoy. Draco était le troisième Dracken à Poudlard, il leur avait dit qu'il avait été forcé de le dire au directeur en raison des règles fondatrices de l'école et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être expulsé, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre.

Harry trouvait que c'était triste qu'un jeune homme de seize ans ne puisse pas se confier à ses propres parents de peur d'être rejeté de sa famille. Il aimait penser que s'il avait encore ses parents, il leur dirait tout de ses peurs les plus profondes, ses plus grand rêves et ses aspirations les plus folles. Que Draco ne puisse même pas dire à ses parents qu'il était un Dracken par peur du rejet et d'être déshérité, c'était triste et pour la première fois, Harry se sentait mal pour son ennemi.

Roulant sur le ventre et se blottissant contre un Blaise profondément endormi, les pensées d'Harry allait à vitesse grand V. Il voulait aider Draco, mais comment pouvait-il ? C'était au blond de décider, ils étaient ses parents et c'était sa vie, mais Harry voulait prendre une batte et frapper les parents Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à la raison. Draco était leur fils, leur seul enfant, ils devraient l'aimer pour qui il était et ce qu'il aspirait à devenir, ne pas se débarrasser de lui à la minute où il avait fait quelque chose qu'ils n'aimaient pas ou n'approuvaient pas, ce n'était pas comme si Draco avait choisi de devenir un Dracken, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un choix de vie, c'était quelque chose qu'on ne choisissait pas. Ils étaient nés ainsi et ils ne pouvaient pas changer uniquement pour répondre aux désirs ou aux attentes des autres. Ils étaient des Drackens maintenant pour le reste de leur vie, le moins que les autres puissent faire était d'être heureux pour eux et de les soutenir comme ils en avaient besoin.

 _«Harry ?»_ La voix endormie de Blaise traversa son monologue interne et Harry se tourna pour regarder son compagnon somnolant.

 _«Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.»_ Dit doucement Harry, passant derrière l'oreille de Blaise une mèche de cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil qui tombait sur les yeux de son compagnon, il souriait à la vue adorable que Blaise avait faite, non pas qu'il insulterait son dominant en lui disant qu'il avait l'air adorable quand il venait juste de se réveiller.

 _«Pourquoi es-tu encore éveillé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»_ La voix de Blaise devint plus ferme et plus profonde alors qu'il devenait pleinement conscient ; ses yeux regardaient autour de lui pour écarter tout danger alors qu'il tirait Harry dans ses bras pour le protéger des ombres.

 _«Il n'y a rien ici, Blaise. Je ne peux pas dormir parce que je réfléchis trop.»_

 _«A propos de quoi, mio Bello ?»_

 _«Draco. Je… je n'arrive pas à croire que des parents pourraient renier leur fils unique juste à cause d'un héritage sur lequel il n'a aucun contrôler.»_

Blaise poussa les cheveux d'Harry de son visage et embrassa doucement sa joue arrondie. Harry était si gentil et attentionné envers les autres, il voulait juste que cela ne tienne pas son petit compagnon éveillé toute la nuit.

 _«Draco ira bien, mon amour. Il décidera de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et il le fera. Il a toujours été comme ça, nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, mais c'est un amis. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Son anniversaire est le 5 juin, donc il a eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et il décidera de ce qu'il veut faire. Ce que veut Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy obtient, ça a toujours été comme ça.»_

 _«Et si ses parents le renient, Blaise ?»_

 _«Ils ne le feront pas, mais Draco a peur parce qu'il y a toujours la possibilité qu'ils le fassent, que son père se serve de son héritage pour le reste de sa vie, qu'il puisse l'utiliser pour obliger Draco à faire ce qu'il souhaite en le menaçant de le couper de la famille s'il refuse. Draco ne supportera pas d'être manipulé ou contrôlé et c'est ce qui le rend si méfiant de le dire à ses parents.»_

 _«Je ne pourrais jamais traiter mes enfants aussi mal, Blaise. S'il te plaît, nous ne traiterons jamais nos enfants aussi mal.»_

Blaise se pencha et embrassa Harry longuement. _«Bien sûr, jamais nous ne traiterons nos enfants aussi mal, mio amore. Nous sommes des Drackens, les compagnons et les enfants sont tout pour nous. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy sont des humains ; leur seule pensée est pour eux-mêmes, ils n'ont aucune obligation sauf celles qu'ils choisissent. Ils n'ont pas d'instinct hurlant dans leur tête et leur cœur qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire quelque chose, si Narcissa Malfoy souhaitait poignarder Draco, elle le pourrait, si Lucius Malfoy souhaitait renier son fils unique, il le pourrait, en tant que Drackens nous ne pourrions pas, nos côtés Dracken ne nous le permettraient pas.»_

Harry hocha la tête et son cœur se serra en pensant à Draco, qui allait peut-être tout perdre à cause de son père. Pourrait-il mettre un compagnon potentiel dans cette tourmente ? Pouvait-il le forcer à choisir entre lui et ce qu'il avait toujours connu ? Quel serait le meilleur choix, un compagnon de vie ou ses parents et leur héritage ?

Harry lui-même abandonnerait tout son héritage pour avoir ses parents avec lui, mais il savait que c'était impossible alors à la place il choisirait un compagnon de vie et des enfants, une famille à lui, mais Draco avait toujours ses parents, ils étaient vivants et en bonne santé . Comment pouvait-il faire un choix ? Harry aurait-il réussi à fait un choix s'il avait été dans cette position ? Aurait-il choisi Blaise comme compagnon si ses parents l'avaient menacer de rompre tous liens avec lui ?

 _«Va dormir, Bello.»_ Murmura doucement Blaise, le tirant doucement vers lui pour le glisser sous son menton. _«Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop.»_

Harry soupira et se blottit contre Blaise, s'enroulant complètement autour de son compagnon, se délectant de l'amour et de la protection qu'une telle action lui valut. Il ferma les yeux et égalisa sa respiration, il avait besoin de dormir. Il avait un second compagnon à choisir et il avait besoin de chaque once de puissance cérébrale qu'il possédait pour choisir le bon, pour lui-même, pour Blaise et surtout, pour son second compagnon aussi.

* * *

Harry était assis dans la salle à manger avec Blaise à ses côtés et frère Trintus assis près d'eux. Harry picorait des petits morceaux de viande crue, ayant déjà mangé à sa faim, mais les dominants prenaient plus de nourriture qu'un soumis, alors il attendait patiemment que la centaine de dominants finisse de dévorer leur viande.

Henley avait obtenu la place de choix, celle de s'asseoir le plus près d'Harry et il marmonnait à vitesse grand V, Harry l'écoutant avec un large sourire sur le visage. Henley était parfois trop mignon. La façon dont il échangeait constamment ses couverts de mains quand il mangeait, montrait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester calme, comme ses jambes rebondissant contre le sol en pierre, la façon dont ses cheveux brun cuivré tombaient sur son œil gauche, l'obligeait à les dégager avec un air renfrogné sur cette jolie bouche enfantine.

Harry tenait la main de Henley, quelque chose que les autres dominants avaient remarqués et dont ils n'étaient pas contents. Harry s'en fichait cependant, Henley avait besoin de protection, il avait besoin d'amour, d'attention et de confiance. Harry espérait que le fait qu'un soumis lui accorde une attention individuelle avec une pièce pleine de dominants plus âgés, plus grands, et plus forts, donnerait au petit garçon de seize ans le coup de pouce dont il avait cruellement besoin.

 _«... Alors, nous le pourrons, s'il te plaît ?»_ Henley se tourna vers lui ; fourchette coincée dans un coin de sa bouche et ces yeux de chiot, grands, larges et implorants. Bon sang, Henley aurait fait des ravages en tant que soumis s'il n'était pas si grand et susceptible de grandir. Il avait une silhouette souple et élancée qu'un adolescent a quand il est loin d'avoir fini de grandir, à la fois en hauteur et en largeur. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était mais Henley avait l'air inachevé, comme un tableau déposé, attendant juste que l'artiste revienne et apporte ces quelques touches finales pour en faire un chef-d'œuvre.

 _«Désolé Henley, qu'as-tu dit ? Je ne t'entendais pas à cause du bruit.»_ Lui dit Harry doucement et poliment.

 _«Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, mais pouvons-nous rester amis même si tu ne me choisis pas comme compagnon ? S'il te plaît ? Je t'aime bien.»_

Harry sourit largement et attira Henley dans une énorme étreinte. Il entendit des grognements et des grondements et un rugissement en réponse de la part de Blaise, qui savait exactement ce qui se passait puisqu'il était assez proche pour entendre leur conversation et avertissait les autres dominants.

 _«Bien sûr que nous le pouvons, Henley ; j''aimerais rester en contact avec toi.»_

Henley lui fit un sourire effronté et Harry eut l'envie mentale de roucouler et de caresser ces mèches cuivrés. Il réussit à se retenir, tout juste, mais il voulait vraiment câliner Henley sous une couverture devant un bon feu de cheminée.

 _«Tu devrais éviter le bébé dominant.»_ Une voix grogna derrière lui. _«Il ne peut pas te donner ce dont tu as besoin. Tu as besoin d'un homme, un homme qui peut te faire hurler d'extase et qui a les couilles pour te mettre enceinte.»_

Harry regarda fixement la vingtaine de dominant qui se tenait derrière lui. Henley avait l'air écrasé et Harry se glissa de sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur les genoux de Henley. Blaise s'était levé et se tenait entre le nouveau dominant et Harry et Henley.

Le dominant était grand, pas aussi grand que Maximilius, qui faisait 2,07m et qui était la personne la plus grande, mais il faisait au moins 1,95m et ses ailes rouges bordeaux mesuraient 7,32m. Il était corpulent, ça allait bien avec ces larges épaules. C'était un homme large avec un beau corps, un très beau corps en fait, mais ce ricanement méprisant tordait sa bouche potentiellement jolie en quelque chose de tordu et d'amer.

 _«Je préférerais mille fois Henley que toi en tant que compagnon.»_ Harry grogna, jeta ses bras autour du cou de Henley et pressa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres charnues et boudeuses pour faire passer son message.

Il n'avait jamais embrassé un compagnon potentiel auparavant et il entendit les grognements scandalisés et les halètements des autres dominants.

Henley passa une main dans ses cheveux, agrippa l'arrière de sa tête et tira à nouveau les lèvres de Harry contre les siennes. Cette fois, le baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus passionné et avec l'introduction de la langue de Henley, Harry se fondit dans ce corps mince mais musclé.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais baiser, Henley était étonnamment doué, pas qu'Harry ait beaucoup à comparer, mais cela n'arrivait pas enflammer son sang comme le ferait un seul baiser de Blaise. Harry s'était inquiété pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher en avant et d'embrasser Henley pensant que ce serait comme embrasser un fils ou un frère, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Henley n'était ni son fils ni son frère et son Dracken le reconnaissait maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être la de Mère Henley, et Henley ne voulait pas d'une autre Mère, il voulait un amant, un compagnon et des enfants à lui. C'était quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas lui donner, mais il pouvait lui donner confiance, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour le doux garçon dont le père l'avait traîné ici, loin du reste de sa famille, juste avant Noël.

 _«Harry, très cher ? As-tu choisi ton second compagnon ?»_ Demanda L'ancien Trintus avec attention, se méfiant d'interrompre l'accouplement de deux Drackens.

 _«Non. Je ne suis pas son compagnon.»_ Répondit Henley tristement, bien qu'il souriait de ce sourire à pleines dents. _«Je ne pense pas être destiné à être le compagnon de Harry, mais j'espère qu'il y aura d'autres soumis tel que lui dans le futur.»_

 _«Tu es une personne adorable, Henley.»_ Répondit Harry, prenant les joues arrondies du garçon dans ses main. _«Ne laisse jamais personne changer qui tu es. Tous les soumis ne veulent pas le Dracken le plus grand, le plus costaud ou le plus violent en tant que compagnon. En fait, le dernier est un arrêt majeur pour moi et je suis très susceptible de fuir dans la direction opposée.»_

«Je ne changerai pas, je ne veux plus changer. Mon père a dit que je devais devenir ce que le soumis voulait que je sois, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? Si le soumis me choisit pour un mensonge, alors comment peut-il aimer le vrai moi ?»

Harry sourit, il était si fier de Henley, ce jeune garçon de seize ans venait de comprendre ce que la moitié des dominants dans cette pièce, qui étaient plus âgés que lui par des années, voire des décennies, n'avaient pas encore compris. Un soumis ne voulait pas d'un faux dominant qui ne faisait que prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, Harry lui-même tenait ces entretiens et ces rencontres afin qu'il puisse creuser à travers leurs masques et découvrir les gens qu'ils étaient vraiment sous leur déguisement. Il voulait un compagnon honnête, quelqu'un qui n'essayait pas de se cacher ou qui ne lui mentait pas et bon sang, il voulait Draco Malfoy, c'était comme le besoin du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, mais pouvait-il le faire ? Pouvait-il semé la pagaille entre Draco et ses parents juste parce qu'il voulait le blond comme compagnon ? En avait-il même le droit ?

* * *

Harry endura encore quatre heures d'être «courtisé» par des dominants sans visage et sans nom avant de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il pourrait réellement supporter. Il mesurait 2,01m, avait des ailes noir de jais et de profondes écailles couleur or. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir absolu et ses yeux étaient noisette, mais ils avaient une curieuse teinte vert doré lorsque la lumière passait sur ses yeux. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que certains dominants, ses muscles était certainement dus au travail manuel plutôt qu'à l'haltérophilie, mais les muscles qu'il avait étaient solides et compactés et chaque fois qu'il bougeait ces muscles se tendait sous ses vêtements, comme s'ils voulaient se libérer de leur barrière, il y avait un bonus supplémentaire, il était aussi un homme gentil, bien qu'un peu calme et mal compris parfois.

 _«Salut, Nasta.»_ Cria Harry.

 _«Harry.»_ Le salua-t-il avec un grondement bas et profond.

Nasta Tabrien Delericey était l'un des dominants les plus âgés ; il avait trente-six ans et était un homme de peu de mots. Au début, Harry avait pensé que Nasta avait peut-être un problème avec l'anglais, mais après avoir passé du temps à connaître l'homme et avoir poussé et poussé sans relâche il avait découvert que l'homme était né et avait grandi dans l'ouest du Pays de Galles et n'avait aucun problème pour parler, écrire et lire dans plusieurs langues différentes, sans parler de l'anglais. Il ne parlait juste pas beaucoup.

 _«Voudrais-tu t'asseoir avec moi ?»_ Demanda Harry, indiquant la parcelle d'herbe à côté de lui au bord du lac. Il était vrai que c'était fin décembre, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, l'eau l'appelait.

Au lieu de lui répondre verbalement, Nasta accepta son offre et s'installa sur le morceau d'herbe que Harry avait décongelé avec un sort et réchauffé avec un autre.

Il s'appuya sur ces avant-bras et attira Harry à lui avec douceur. Nasta était vraiment chaud et Harry enfouit son nez givré de couleur rouge dans la poitrine de Nasta et il fit de même avec ses doigts gelés, sauf qu'il les glissa sous la chemise de Nasta et se cramponna à la peau chaude.

Un bras épais et lourd passa dans son dos et Nasta le serra encore plus fort contre son torse, une grande main se déplaça de haut en bas rapidement et avec une forte pression, lui donnant une certaine friction pour réchauffer son corps froid. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait froid.

 _«Tu mourras de froid un de ces jours si tu ne fais pas plus attention.»_ Grogna Nasta, se redressant et enlevant son épais manteau de laine avant d'envelopper Harry d'une manière qui ne laissait aucune place aux arguments ou aux protestations.

Le manteau arrivant jusqu'aux mollets de Nasta, recouvrait les pieds de Harry, il était si chaud, confortable et il sentait le feu et le musque, tout comme Nasta et Harry inspira profondément.

Il ne prit pas la peine de demander à Nasta s'il avait froid portant juste un pull alors qu'Harry avait pris son manteau. L'homme ne répondrait probablement pas ou lui donnerait seulement un regard qui lui disait de ne pas être stupide, que bien sûr il n'avait pas froid et que s'il avait froid, il s'en ficherait et n'accepterait pas de reporter le manteau.

Harry sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Nasta. Le bras de Nasta se resserra autour de lui et pressa tout son corps contre lui. Harry sourit quand il pensa que si frère Trintus était ici, il aurait une crise cardiaque en les voyant dans cette position, Nasta appuyer sur un seul avant-bras, l'autre enroulé autour de Harry et Harry assis à califourchon sur les genoux du plus vieux dominant, le câlinant pour le garder au chaud.

En fait, frère Trintus et frère Getus essayaient de contrôler la situation dans la salle commune impliquant plusieurs dominants ; c'était pour ça que Harry faisait une petite pause à l'extérieur pour ne pas être accidentellement blessé dans la _«mêlée»_ qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Blaise était là cependant, il était allé étirer ses muscles, mais Harry savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé tout seul, où que Blaise soit, il pouvait les voir parfaitement et s'était peut-être rapproché suffisamment pour les entendre et réagir immédiatement si cela était nécessaire, non pas que ce soit nécessaire, mais les instincts sont les instincts après tout.

 _«Est-ce que tu as un travail, Nasta ?»_ Demanda Harry avec curiosité, quelque temps plus tard, alors qu'il réalisait que c'était l'occasion idéale de mieux connaître l'autre homme.

 _«Oui.»_ C'était une réponse profonde et immédiate, mais Nasta ne développa pas, Harry se demanda si Nasta n'avait pas la phobie de trop parler.

 _«Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?»_ Harry regarda le dominant pour voir ces magnifiques yeux noisette, qui avaient pris une touche dorée assorti à ses écailles dans la faible lumière du soleil hivernal, le regarder avec adoration.

 _«Je travaille dans une réserve de dragons chez moi au Pays de Galles.»_

Encore une fois, pas plus d'informations que ce qu'Harry avait demandé. Obtenir des informations, bon sang, parler à Nasta, c'était comme parler à un mur.

 _«Quelles sortes de dragons gardes-tu ?»_ Harry essaya de faire parler l'homme.

 _«Surtout des Vert Gallois, nous ne pouvons pas avoir beaucoup de dragons exotiques ou tropicaux, ils ne peuvent pas s'adapter au climat imprévisible et fluctuant ou au temps humide et venteux du Pays de Galles.»_

La main de Nasta ralentit le mouvement de haut en bas sur le dos de Harry, mais ne s'arrêta pas, transformant le mouvement davantage en une caresse qui le détendait et réchauffait sa peau sous le manteau emprunté.

 _«Ne trouves-tu pas, je ne sais pas... bizarre que tu sois un dragon humanoïde travaillant dans une réserve de dragons ?»_

 _«Non. Les dragons m'aiment plus que les humains ordinaires. Ils m'écoutent et ils n'essaient jamais de me blesser délibérément. Je suis moins une menace pour eux car ils comprennent mieux mes instincts et mes motivations que des humains incompréhensible.»_

C'était la première fois que Nasta parlait autant et Harry le récompensa avec un autre baiser sur la joue, encore une fois le bras de Nasta se resserra incroyablement plus fort et expulsa l'air des poumons de Harry, le faisant rire à voix haute.

 _«J'adore ta façon de rire.»_ Lui dit doucement Nasta.

 _«Tu n'as pas besoin de m'écraser pour me faire rire.»_ Répondit Harry avec un sourire effronté.

L'un des côtés de la bouche de Nasta se souleva en un sourire en coin. Son apparence fit chanceler Harry et il était incroyablement reconnaissant d'être déjà assis.

Ils plongèrent dans un silence familier qui semblait toujours être autour de Nasta, ce fut un changement très apprécié par rapport aux dominants bruyants et induisant des maux de tête qui se criaient toujours dessus dans l'hôtel.

Harry devait s'être endormi parce qu'il fut brutalement réveillé par des cris et des grognements. Il était maintenu avec précaution et douceur dans les bras de quelqu'un, sa tête et son corps étant protégés par une grande main et un bras large.

Harry regarda à travers les doigts de la main protégeant sa tête et il soupira en voyant la forme familière de Dominic. Ce connard ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre ! Il portait toujours le plâtre sur son nez cassé et l'œil au beurre noir que Harry lui avait donné était toujours un contraste sombre avec sa peau pâle.

 _«Donne-le moi !»_ Hurla Dominic.

Nasta haussa un sourcil noir incrédule et se déplaça pour contourner le petit insecte ennuyeux devant lui, mais le garçon bondit devant lui.

 _«Je suis le petit-fils d'un aîné de notre espèce ! Je t'ordonne de me le donner !»_

 _«Tu ne peux même pas te protéger d'un soumis, comment penses-tu que tu te débrouilleras contre moi ?»_

 _«Je n'ai pas besoin de te battre ! Mon grand-père va se débarrasser de toi ; il s'est débarrassé de toutes les autres dominants comme toi depuis le début de ces rencontres ! Il interdit les rencontres à tous les dominants à qui Harry montre de l'intérêt ! Ils ne pourront pas le prendre comme compagnon et tu seras le prochain !»_

Harry retint un halètement d'horreur en entendant cette déclaration. Il n'avait pas vu Arsenio ou Maximilius depuis qu'il avait eu sa rencontre individuelle avec eux hier. Ils ne s'étaient pas présentés au dîner hier soir non plus, ni pour le petit déjeuner ou le déjeuner d'aujourd'hui. Il avait pensé qu'ils dormaient ou qu'ils faisaient autre chose, mais s'ils avaient été empêchés d'entrer dans l'hôtel ou sur les terres de Poudlard… oh mon dieu, l'ancien Getus sabotait ses rencontres ! Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas trouver un second compagnon si chaque dominant pour lequel il montrait de l'intérêt était exclu de ses rencontres !

 _«Cela interfère dans un accouplement, toi et ton grand-père, aîné ou non, serez exécutés pour cette indiscrétion. Interférer avec les rencontres d'un soumis, c'est l'un des crimes les plus sévèrement punis.»_

 _«Une nouvelle loi a été votée, tu ne savais pas ? C'est maintenant contre nos lois d'exécuté un dominant accouplé !»_ Déclara Dominic avec fierté. _«Notre espèce ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'un soumis se suicide et que des enfants ne naissent pas à cause de ça.»_

 _«Ton grand-père est peut-être accouplé, mais tu ne l'es pas.»_ Déclara froidement Nasta.

 _«Je le serai. Je serai accouplé à Harry une fois que toutes les autres menaces auront été éliminées !»_

 _«Harry t'a dit hier soir qu'il préférait être seul que de t'avoir comme compagnon.»_

 _«Aucun soumis ne peut vouloir être seul ! Ce n'était que bavardage et fanfaronnade, il changera d'avis.»_

 _«Il ne sera pas seul.»_ Dit Nasta avec un sourire cruel. _«Il a déjà son premier compagnon et bien sûr à cause de la nouvelle loi, aucun dominant accouplé ne peut être tué, nous ne pouvons pas risquer que Harry se suicide, n'est-ce pas ?»_

Harry sourit à Nasta, qui le vit et lui sourit en retour, mais ne détourna pas les yeux de Dominic. Harry prononça le mot Henley et les yeux de Nasta se rétrécirent.

 _«Et le bébé dominant, Henley ? Si tu te débarrasses de toutes les menaces, alors pourquoi est-il toujours là ? Harry a montré un réel intérêt pour lui.»_

Dominic grogna. _«Il n'était pas une vraie menace jusqu'à ce matin ! Après ce baiser qu'ils ont partagé au petit déjeuner. Nous voulions nous débarrasser de lui aussi, mais le père du gamin est là et quand ce garçon n'est pas avec Harry, il est avec son père, nous ne pouvons pas l'atteindre, mais nous le ferons ! Il viendra un moment où il sera seul et il sera également exclu.»_

Harry sentit son corps s'affaisser avec soulagement. Il ne voulait pas que le petit Henley soit blessé juste pour avoir été amical. Ils ne seraient jamais amis et tous les deux le savaient et le comprenaient maintenant, encore plus après le baiser au petit déjeuner.

 _«Tu es méprisable. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Ne penses-tu pas que Harry remarquera quand tous ceux qui l'intéressent disparaîtront ? Il n'est pas stupide.»_

 _«Oh, il le remarquera et il sera dévasté que tous ceux qui l'intéressent le quitte pour la rencontre d'une soumise en Finlande, une petite petite fille aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux bruns incroyablement grand. Irrésistible pour n'importe quel dominant.»_

 _«Il n'y a pas de rencontre pour une soumise en Finlande ; nous aurions tous ressenti l'appel.»_

 _«Nous l'aurions ressenti oui, mais un soumis ne sens pas l'appel d'un autre soumis.»_

 _«Espèce de connard ! Tu vas détruire Harry en faisant ça ! Tu vas le blesser sans raison, lui faisant croire que tous ceux qui l'aimaient auparavant l'ont laissé pour un autre soumis !»_

 _«Je m'en fiche tant que je l'ai comme compagnon !»_

 _«Tu ne te soucies pas du tout de lui !»_ Grogna Nasta, ses ailes noires et dorées vibrant de colère.

 _«Il est trop puissant pour le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ! Il est puissant et fertile et ses enfants seront fort.»_

 _«Espèce de petit ver répugnant !»_ Grogna Nasta. _«Comment peux-tu penser à utiliser un enfant de cette manière ?»_

 _«Je suppose que mes instincts ne fonctionnes pas!»_ Dominic grogna en et Nasta recula comme s'il avait été touché.

 _«Tu prends une potion pour supprimer tes instincts, petit imbécile ! Sais-tu à quel point cette potion est dangereuse ?!»_

 _«Mon grand-père contrôle mon dosage, j'aurai Harry, et nos enfants seront les plus recherchés du monde entier. Penses-y, l'enfant d'un ancien Drackens et du garçon qui a survécu. Combien penses-tu qu'un enfant se vendrait aux enchères ? Cinq cent mille gallions ?»_

Harry et Nasta étaient horrifié et choqué. Harry se sentit malade et le ressentit jusque dans ses entrailles, il pouvait sentir la bile essayer de se frayer un chemin hors de sa gorge.

 _«Cela n'arrivera jamais.»_ Grogna Nasta, récupérant rapidement. _«Harry connaît ton plan.»_

 _«Tu ne lui diras rien !»_ Déclara Dominic avec confiance. _«Tu n'auras pas le temps de lui expliquer car mon grand-père t'empêchera de le voir.»_

 _«Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire.»_ Déclara Nasta avec un sourire suffisant. _«Tu viens de le faire.»_

Nasta déplaça sa main de sur le front de Harry pour montrer à Dominic les yeux grands ouverts et horrifiés de Harry et le dominant de seize ans hurla de rage. Harry laissa échapper un rugissement inhumain, aigu et strident que Blaise prit pour un appel de détresse.

Il sentit immédiatement une centaine de rugissements répondre de partout dans la maison et Nasta le serra fermement, plaçant son dos contre le mur car l'antichambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avant qu'ils n'atteignent la partie principale de la maison était remplie de dominants en pleine forme. Tous prêts à se battre pour protéger le soumis qui avait appelé à l'aide.

Les deux anciens pataugèrent dans la mer des dominants pour arriver à l'avant, l'ancien Trintus essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible de Harry et de l'ancien Getus debout à côté de Dominic, une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.

Blaise était là alors, grondant sur Nasta, découvrant ses crocs et ses griffes, ses yeux débordant de colère profonde, de trahison et derrière cette colère se trouvait la panique et la peur.

 _«Je te faisais confiance !»_ Blaise grogna venimeusement.

 _«Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?»_ Cria L'ancien Getus par-dessus Blaise. _«Pensiez-vous que vous pourriez kidnapper le soumis pour vous-même ?! C'est inacceptable.»_

Harry savait exactement ce que l'homme faisait et il voulait l'arrêter maintenant.

 _«Blaise !»_ Cria-t-il, essayant de mettre son dominant de son côté, mais il rendit Blaise encore plus frénétique alors que ses ailes tremblaient et il se balançait d'un côté à l'autre, essayant de trouver une ouverture pour tuer Nasta et ramener Harry.

 _«Je n'essaye pas de le kidnapper...»_ commença Nasta durement, mais il fut coupé.

 _«Plus un mots !»_ L'ancien Getus commandait et Harry sentit le poids du pouvoir dans ces mots.

La bouche de Nasta se referma avec un clac sonore qui devait lui faire mal aux dents, mais Harry examinerait Nasta une fois que la situation ce serait calmée, de préférence très rapidement.

 _«Vous serez jugez pour ce crime ! Jugé et exécuté par les Anciens ! Pour cette odieuse indiscrétion, Nasta Tabrien Delericey, vous êtes banni de la rencontre et vous avez l'interdiction de parler avec le soumis, Harry James…»_

 _«NON !»_ Harry cria sur l'Ancien, le coupant et noyant ses mots avec les siens. _«Blaise ! Non ! Ce n'est pas Nasta ! C'est lui !»_

Harry désigna Dominic et Blaise changea immédiatement de cible. Blaise lui faisait implicitement confiance et cela fit fondre un peu Harry, mais il savourerait cette confiance que son dominant avait en lui quand il en aurait le temps. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'ancien Getus bannir Nasta comme il l'avait fait avec Arsenio et Max.

 _«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?»_ Demanda durement Trintus, son comportement amical et accessible se transforma en quelque chose de mortel et de puissant. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était l'un des cinq anciens choisis pour devenir un chaperon de soumis.

 _«Il nous a tout dit !»_ Cria Harry pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'entendait dans la pièce calme. _«Il a demandé à son grand-père de bannir tout les dominant auxquels je montrais un intérêt ! J'ai aimé Arsenio, il est parti ! J'ai aimé Maximilius, il est parti ! J'ai aimé Jensen, il a disparu sans laisser de trace ! J'ai aimé Henley, mais la seule raison pour laquelle il est toujours là est parce qu'il reste avec son père ! J'aime vraiment Nasta ; il était le prochain sur la liste ! Il a juste essayé de le bannir devant vous tous ! Il n'essaye pas du tout de me kidnapper ! Il a essayé de me sauver de cette limace putride qui veut vendre mes enfants au marché noir au plus offrant !»_

Harry essaya de reprendre sa respiration dans le silence qui avait suivit sa violente explosion.

 _«C'est vrai.»_ Dit Nasta doucement. _«Harry et moi avons entendu chaque mot, mais Dominic ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'Harry était réveillé et écoutait, il pensait qu'il me le disait juste à moi et que je serais parti avant de pouvoir révéler son plan.»_

C'était le silence total, personnes ne savaient quoi dire ou quoi faire. Un rugissement qui pouvait faire penser à un tremblement de terre retenti et Blaise se déplaça tellement rapidement que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu bouger aussi vite. Il avait sauté sur Dominic, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le sol en pierre, et son compagnon commença à frapper l'arrière de la tête de Dominic contre le sol en pierre, lui criant dessus.

 _«Comment oses-tu penser que tu peux vendre mes enfants ! Même si tu devenais le compagnon de Harry, penses-tu que je disparaîtrais ?! Que je serais d'accord pour te laisser vendre nos bébés ?!»_

 _«Tu n'aurais pas vécu assez longtemps pour donner des enfants à Harry !»_ Bafouilla Dominic et Blaise rugit à nouveau, claquant la tête de Dominic contre la pierre encore plus fort.

 _«Je ne suis pas dupe ! Tu n'aurais pas réussi à me tuer même si tu avais engagé quelqu'un pour le faire !»_ Cracha Blaise. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé ou enragé auparavant.

 _«Dominic, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?»_ Déclara l'ancien Getus, sa voix était basse et attristée, Harry vit rouge.

 _«Ne faites pas comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant !»_ Cria-t-il. _«Vous êtes celui qui a banni les seuls dominants que j'ai jugés aptes à être mon compagnon ! En plus, je n'aurais jamais choisi votre petit-fils ! Je serais resté avec Blaise peu importe combien ça faisait mal de ne pas avoir d'enfants ! Je préfère être seul que d'avoir votre petit-fils comme compagnon !»_

 _«Tu fais une erreur !»_ Hurla Dominic en ignorant le grognement que Blaise lui avait donné. _«Tu choisis mal ! Tu es censé choisir les jeunes et beaux Drackens avec les ailes les plus grandes et les plus colorées ! Pas des hommes laids et assez vieux pour être ton arrière-grand-père !»_

 _«Ils seront mes compagnons pour la vie entière ! Je peux choisir qui je veux ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir voulu un gentil dominant qui me traite bien et m'aidera à élever nos enfants correctement ! Pas un crétin pompeux et coincé qui est cruel et dur et qui vendrait nos enfants pour cinq cent mille galions ! Mes enfants n'ont pas de prix et ils ne quitteront pas mon nid !»_

 _«Quiconque pense différemment n'est pas un Dracken.»_ La voix douce et cultivée de Draco Malfoy traversa le silence.

Harry tendit ses bras à Draco et Nasta à contrecœur, très, très à contrecœur, laissa Harry passer dans les bras de Draco. Harry avait juste besoin de ressentir à nouveau cette sécurité, comme il l'avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait fui les dominants la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet hôtel pour une rencontre.

Harry renifla plusieurs fois avant de lever son visage vers celui de Draco, qui le regardait avec des yeux gris. Ils avaient pris la même couleur que ce jour-là dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Ils s'étaient assombris avec quelque chose que Harry pouvait maintenant identifier, après avoir vu les yeux indigo de Blaise s'assombrir de la même manière. Luxure. Draco le regardait avec des yeux qui s'étaient assombris de désir et d'excitation.

Du désir pour lui, pour son corps et c'est ce qui le poussa a gardé la tête inclinée vers Draco alors que l'énorme blond se penchait et capturait ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant, faisant le choix ultime entre ses parents et son héritage ou avoir Harry comme compagnon de vie. Il avait choisi Harry.

Harry haleta et enroula ses deux bras autour des épaules de Draco tandis que les bras de Draco déplaçaient son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre son torse, ses grandes mains maintenaient ses cuisses en place autour de sa taille svelte.

Harry gémit et déploya ses ailes blanches et améthyste, puis les enroulèrent autour de Draco pour cacher leurs baisers furieux et passionnés des spectateurs. Il entendit un cri de rage de Dominic, avant qu'un rugissement de Blaise ne le coupe. Il entendit Blaise recommencer à frapper Dominic sur le sol, il entendit l'ancien Getus crier à Blaise de lâcher son petit-fils, il entendit l'ancien Trintus hurler à l'ancien Getus au sujet de l'abus de pouvoir, de la corruption et du sabotage des rites d'accouplement d'un soumis et il entendit une centaine de dominants hurler leur mécontentement d'avoir raté une fois de plus leur chance de se procurer Harry, mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance pour Harry, qui venait juste de proclamer son second compagnon dominant.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


End file.
